Operación Fortuna
by Crazyfantasia
Summary: SLASH HP/SS. Al morir sus padres Draco se encuentra con que no tiene dinero y, como única herencia, una casa que se está cayendo a pedazos. No está dispuesto a vivir en la pobreza así que convence a su gran amigo, Harry Potter, a comenzar una aventura.
1. Haciendo planes

Operación Fortuna (1/13)

Parejas = Harry/Severus

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

* * *

**OPERACIÓN FORTUNA**

**Capítulo I. Haciendo planes**

Los ojos verdes no perdían de vista al muchacho rubio que se paseaba como fiera enjaulada en una espaciosa y hermosa habitación, pero también totalmente vacía. Las altas paredes sostenían un techo pintado a mano muy bello, pero que en ese momento se encontraba lleno de telarañas y alguna que otra mancha de humedad ensombrecía las facciones de los querubines que los miraban desde arriba.

-Cálmate, Draco –le dijo Harry a su amigo por enésima ocasión y suspiró con pesar cuando el joven se volvió hacia él con puñales en los ojos.

-¿¡Qué me calme!? ¿¡Cómo diablos quiere que me calme si estoy en la ruina!? ¡En la total y completa bancarrota! –se meció los rubios cabellos con fuerza–. ¿Por qué demonios mis padres me hicieron esto? ¿Cómo fueron capaces?

-No puedes culparlos –frunció el ceño ante ese ataque–. Ellos te dieron todo y no es justo que…

-¡¡¡NO!!! ¡Lo que no es justo es que ahora me encuentre en la calle! –recomenzó su furioso paseo.

Harry Potter lo único que pudo hacer fue volver a suspirar. Estimaba demasiado al muchacho que ahora se encontraba en esa precaria situación, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Había conocido a Draco en un exclusivo colegio de Londres y casi enseguida se hicieron amigos a pesar de la gran diferencia de clases sociales. Harry era huérfano y jamás habría tenido el dinero suficiente como para estudiar en ese colegio, pero debido a que el director conoció a sus padres, fue lo suficientemente caritativo como para aceptarlo en ese colegio cuya colegiatura estaba por las nubes. Le otorgó una beca completa con la única condición de que tuviera buenas calificaciones y que no se metiera en problemas. Fue lo suficientemente inteligente para aprovechar la magnífica oportunidad que se le brindaba y jamás se vio involucrado en ninguna riña.

No podría decirse lo mismo de Draco Malfoy. El rubio tenía un carácter muy explosivo y fue sólo debido a que sus padres compensaban con creces los daños que el muchacho ocasionaba, que Albus Dumbledore consintió en mantenerlo en el colegio. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente. A una semana de que el rubio terminara sus estudios, le llegó la noticia de que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche en Canadá. Fue un total impacto para él enterarse de la muerte de sus progenitores, pero fue todavía más tremendo saber que lo único que heredó fueron deudas. De hecho la casa en la que ahora se encontraban se habría perdido sin remedio, pero fue posible salvarla al vender todo su contenido. Los antiguos muebles, los costosos cuadros, los innumerables adornos que los Malfoy habían coleccionado durante generaciones, se perdieron para pagar las deudas que habían contraído Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy.

-¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer, Harry? –preguntó Draco con voz quebrada–. Estoy solo en el mundo y… sin dinero.

Harry se apresuró a abrazar a su amigo para brindarle apoyo. Le dolía muchísimo verlo en ese estado y habría dado lo que fuera poder ahuyentar de sus ojos grises ese dolor, pero estaba con las manos vacías, al igual que él. El único dinero que poseía eran unas escasas 200 libras que había ahorrado durante el último semestre al trabajar como camarero los fines de semana en un pueblito cerca de la escuela, pero sabía que eso era una bicoca al compararlo con lo que el rubio acostumbraba a gastar. A su amigo le encantaba estrenar ropa a cada momento y ni que decir de los accesorios que utilizaba para realzar su imagen.

-Ya veremos lo que haremos –le dio un abrazo muy apretado–. Ahora sugiero que vayamos a buscar una habitación, la limpiemos lo mejor posible y descansemos. Verás que mañana surgirá algo –lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos–. Siempre hay que tener esperanza de que las cosas cambien a favor de uno.

-Eres un tonto soñador, Harry –Draco se separó de él un poco enfadado–. Las cosas no suceden milagrosamente. Uno es el que debe hacer que se realicen.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero confiar en la suerte también es bueno –no se dejó amilanar por la incredulidad de su amigo.

Draco ya no refutó más. No le quedaban fuerzas más que para seguir maldiciendo su destino. Obviamente le dolía muchísimo haber perdido a sus padres, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, lo que ahora sentía no era tanto rencor hacia ellos por haber despilfarrado su fortuna, sino más bien un gran temor de ser incapaz de salir adelante. No había sido un estudiante destacado y sus notas finales eran mucho más mediocres que la de la mayoría de sus compañeros. Y no es que fuera tonto, sino más bien porque jamás se esforzó en estudiar porque lo consideraba un desperdicio de tiempo.

Dejó que Harry lo tomara de la mano y lo condujera al segundo piso. La Mansión Malfoy había sido hermosa, pero ahora se encontraba en deplorables condiciones debido a la falta de mantenimiento. El peso de los chicos provocaba que la madera crujiera escandalosamente a cada paso que daban haciéndolos pensar que se quebraría en cualquier momento. Deambularon por todo ese piso esperando encontrar una habitación que no tuviera tantas corrientes de aire. Las cortinas, como todo lo demás, fueron vendidas y sólo algunas cosas se quedaron debido a que estaban muy maltratadas. Finalmente encontraron un cuarto en la que había una silla mohosa, un tocador con el espejo roto y una cama matrimonial sin patas. El colchón había desaparecido, pero eso no importaba porque al menos no tendrían que dormir en el piso.

La noche caía rápidamente y debido a que no había luz eléctrica, los dos se apresuraron a llevar sus cosas a esa habitación antes de que la oscuridad les impidiera ver lo que estaban haciendo. Se acostaron apenas a tiempo porque ningún tipo de luz se filtraba por la ventana. Draco se movió para abrazar a Harry que enseguida le correspondió el gesto al darle un beso en la frente.

-Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, Harry –le dijo el rubio con sinceridad–. No sé lo que habría hecho si estuviera solo.

-Yo soy el que tiene que darte las gracias, Draco –volvió a besarlo–. Sabes que no tenía a donde ir después de terminar la escuela. Tú me ofreciste tu hogar y te estoy tremendamente agradecido.

-Valiente hogar –soltó una gran carcajada de desdicha–. Sin agua, sin luz y seguramente con ratas corriendo por todos lados.

-Es tu casa y es mucho mejor que la calle, te lo aseguro –se acomodó lo mejor que pudo sobre la dura superficie–. Ahora duérmete para que mañana pensemos en lo que vamos a hacer.

-No podemos hacer nada… nada –declaró con voz quebrada.

-Ya verás que sí. Buenas noches.

-Sí… como sea –le contestó cerrando los ojos.

Harry rió antes de volver a besarlo y tratar de dormir. No se desanimaba por la actitud de su amigo porque sabía perfectamente que Draco era un luchador innato. Tal vez en ese momento se sentía derrotado, pero pensaría en algo para salir adelante. Estaba totalmente seguro de ello.

* * * * * * * * * *

Harry se estremeció de frío y buscó a tientas la manta que le servía de cobija, pero no la encontró. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que Draco, que ya estaba levantado, la sostenía entre sus manos.

-¿Qué acaso quieres que me congele? Dame mi cobija –le ordenó algo molesto porque la habitación realmente estaba helada.

-Hmmm, Harry. ¿Sabías que no estás nada mal? –comentó el rubio mirando a su amigo de arriba abajo.

-¿¡Qué!? –preguntó incrédulo mientras sentía como sus mejillas se encendían y es que la mirada que le estaba regalando en ese momento el rubio no era para menos–. ¡No digas eso! –se incorporó y le arrebató la manta para luego cubrirse con ella hasta la barbilla.

-Y yo tampoco lo estoy.

Para total asombro del moreno, Draco se desprendió de su pijama en un segundo dejando al descubierto su blanco cuerpo.

-¿Qué tal? ¿No luzco fantástico? –comenzó a pasearse frente a Harry que sólo acertó a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos–. ¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Di algo!

-Vístete –le ordenó con apenas un hilo de voz.

-No hasta que me digas cómo me veo –puso las manos en su cadera.

-Te verás como un muerto si pescas una pulmonía.

-No era precisamente ese comentario el que buscaba, tarado –se agachó y le aventó un zapato que el moreno apenas pudo esquivar–. ¿Tengo o no un buen cuerpo? –recomenzó su paseo por la helada habitación.

-Si digo eso, ¿te vestirás?

-Quiero una opinión sincera –le contestó con enfado.

-Te pareces a un Adonis, ¿contento?

-Más o menos –sonrió con alegría antes de volver a vestirse–. ¿Sabes que se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer?

-No estoy disponible –se apresuró a asegurar.

-Pues vas a tener que estarlo si quieres salir de este agujero, muñeco.

-¿Muñeco? –repitió atontado.

-Ni tú ni yo estamos de mal ver, ¿verdad? –el enfado volvió cuando su amigo no le dijo nada–. ¿Verdad que no? –como siguió con contestación, se acercó a Harry y le propinó un tremendo coscorrón–. ¡Ya reacciona, por todos los cielos!

-No sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto, Draco –le contestó mientras se masajeaba la parte masacrada por los nudillos del rubio.

-He pensado que debemos aprovechar nuestros increíbles atributos físicos –la sonrisa reapareció–. Tienes un excelente cuerpo y unos preciosos ojos verdes. Yo también tengo un buen cuerpo y unos hermosos ojos grises que complementan mis bellas facciones.

La afirmación se hizo con tal afectación que hizo que una pequeña carcajada surgiera de la garganta del moreno, pero ésta murió cuando una horrible idea llegó a su mente.

-¡¡¡No voy a prostituirme!!! –declaró a viva voz.

-No era eso lo que se me había ocurrido, pero será nuestro plan B si el A falla.

-¿De qué plan A hablas? –lo miró confundido.

-No sé tú, pero yo me niego a vivir en la pobreza. Sé que jamás podré acostumbrarme a vivir con sólo lo indispensable. No soportaré tener un empleo de 10 horas en las que sólo me pagarán para que pueda comer. ¡No puedo y no lo haré! –terminó diciendo con decisión.

-Pero es algo que debemos hacer, Draco –Harry se quitó la manta al ver que no debía temer que su amigo se le lanzara encima–. Enfrenta el hecho de que ya no tienes dinero y que debes trabajar para sobrevivir.

-¡No, no y no!

-¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?

-Lo que haremos es…

-¿Y por qué me involucras? –lo miró ceñudo–. A mí no me importa trabajar.

-Pues no te dejaré trabajar hasta que no hayamos hecho lo que he planeado.

-¡Ah, sí! Tu plan A. ¡Huy! Ya quiero oírlo –se burló.

-Escucha con atención –no tomó en cuenta la burla–. Ya viste que no estamos anda mal, entonces… ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?

-Ya te dije no me prostituiré.

-No te estoy diciendo que lo hagas –lo miró con dureza–. ¡Cállate y déjame terminar!

Harry se calló, pero se cruzó de brazos dando a entender que no aceptaría su sugerencia.

-Pronto comenzará la temporada social en Monte Carlo –comenzó a explicar Draco–. En esos días, la crema y nata de la sociedad europea se reúne en los casinos, asisten a fiestas, etc., etc. Lo que sugiero es que nos presentemos, utilicemos nuestros encantos para conseguir una pareja rica… muy rica –los ojos grises brillaron de emoción–. ¿Qué te parece?

-Que estás loco de remate –le contestó el moreno sin demora.

-¿Y por qué? –preguntó sonriendo porque ya esperaba esa respuesta.

-En primer lugar porque no tenemos dinero –hizo un gesto de desesperación–. ¿Cómo demonios piensas lograr impactar a alguien si no tenemos lo suficiente para vestirnos apropiadamente?

Harry captó el gesto de desagrado de su amigo y se sintió mal. Sabía que Draco se jactaba de tener un excelente gusto para vestir y que tenía ropa de excelente calidad, pero eso no se aplicaba a él. Su guardarropa sólo consistía en jeans y camisetas.

-De acuerdo. Ese comentario sólo va para mí –se disculpó de inmediato.

-Eso es algo que puede solventarse con facilidad –le quitó importancia–. Tengo todavía algunas joyas que, sí las vendo a precio justo, nos proporcionará el suficiente dinero para comprarte ropa y alquilar una habitación en el mejor hotel de la ciudad por toda la temporada.

-No sé, Draco –se tocó el mentón pensativo–. Creo que no funcionará.

-¡Claro que sí! –lo contradijo con alegría–. Sólo deberemos comportarnos correctamente, ir a los lugares donde la gente rica se pasee, ser increíblemente encantadores y muy pronto tú y yo tendremos un futuro sin complicaciones.

-¿Y si yo no consigo nada? –lo miró con desaliento.

-Lo harás, pero si no, no te preocupes –lo abrazó–. Te prometo que no te dejará desamparado.

-Gracias, pero aún sigo pensando que no funcionará.

-¡Pero qué terco eres! –se separó de él y lo miró con dureza–. No dejaré que tu negatividad empañe mi decisión. Lo único que debes hacer es obedecerme y todo saldrá bien –lo tomó de los hombros–. Confías en mí, ¿verdad?

-Sabes que sí, pero…

-Entonces ya no se diga más –se levantó de la cama–. Ahora vístete para que comencemos con nuestra misión.

-Misión imposible, creo yo.

Harry no pudo evitar ese último comentario y recibió como recompensa un nuevo coscorrón que lo dejó viendo estrellitas.

* * *

Pues aquí le dejo mi nueva crazyaventura, jajajaja… espero que les guste… byeeee.


	2. Comienza la cacería

Operación Fortuna (2/13)

Parejas = Harry/Severus

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

* * *

Belladona: Ay, linda… habría querido leer tus historia desde hace mucho, pero estoy hecha un lío con mis cosas… con decirte que aún no termino del todo este fic, pero como ya estoy en el capítulo final, me atreví a subirlo : ) … jajaja… tienes razón… no difiere mucho el plan A del B, pero weno : ) … seguimos en contacto… besos enormes.

Lupita: Que bueno que te animaste a leer la historia, chica : ) … espero que también te agrade lo que sigue… byeee.

Fabianadat: Bienvenida, chica!!!! … me alegra que te hayas pasado por acá… debo decir que no se nada de portugués, pero entendí bastante de tu mensajito… nos vemos pronto!!!!!

Isabellatrix: ¿Y qué tal tus historia? … no puedo prometerte nada, pero espero que ya muy pronto pueda pasarme por tus fics… aún me falta una de Belladona por leer : ( … el plan es muy loco, pero como ambos son muy, pero muy guapos, creo que les va a ir muy bien, jejejeje… al menos yo si le atoraba con los dos, jajaja… beshitos linda.

* * *

**Capítulo II. Comienza la cacería**

Harry simplemente no podía creer que estuviera en Monte Carlo. Tuvo que pellizcarse el brazo para confirmar que no estaba soñando. La ciudad era mucho más hermosa de lo que se imaginaba y le agradeció a su amigo rubio que lo hubiera llevado ahí. Él aún estaba seguro de que no iba a conseguir pareja, pero el hecho de estar en ese lugar valía la pena el intentarlo. Pese a todos sus malos augurios sobre la empresa, todo se realizó sin ningún tipo de problema. El dinero que al final consiguió Draco sobrepasó todas sus expectativas, pero al moreno le causaba cierta aprehensión. Si ambos fracasaban al intentar conseguir pareja, se verían en la calle y sin un céntimo en el bolsillo.

Harry protestó horrores cuando fueron de compras y el rubio llenó dos enormes maletas con su ropa. No negaba que era excitante tener tantas prendas nuevas y lindas, pero consideró que eran excesivas. Draco lo hizo callar al decirle que no podía presentarse dos veces luciendo la misma ropa y que ésta era su tarjeta de presentación. Si tenían buena ropa, mejores eran sus posibilidades de encontrar una pareja con dinero. Otra de las cosas que hizo el rubio y que no dejó de asombrar a Harry, fue que consiguió una lista de las personas que asistirían a los mejores eventos de la ciudad. Ambos se afanaron en investigar quiénes serían los más apropiados para sus planes y para cuando llegaron a la ciudad ya tenían algunos objetivos. Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en enfocarse en los hombres pues su gusto así lo dictaba, pero por si acaso, también consideraron los nombres de algunas mujeres.

-Bien, muy bien –comentó Draco con regocijo cuando ya se encontraban en la enorme habitación que alquilaron–. En este mismo momento doy oficialmente el banderazo para que empiece nuestra misión –se acercó a Harry y lo tomó de las manos–. '_Operación Fortuna_' da comienzo.

-Tengo miedo, Draco –le confesó el moreno sin titubeos.

-Todos saldrá a pedir de boca, no te preocupes –le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Sonríe y la fuerza estará contigo.

Harry no pudo menos que echarse a reír por esa frase tan ridícula.

-Ahora bajemos al comedor para dejarnos ver y comenzar con nuestra cacería.

Se arreglaron mutuamente antes de salir de la habitación. Tomaron el elevador que los llevó al vestíbulo y se tomaron un segundo para ver quiénes se encontraban ahí. Los expertos ojos de Draco lograron ubicar a un par de personas importantes, pero no las tomó en cuenta pues ya estaban casadas. Le había puesto muy en claro a Harry que no debía inmiscuirse con nadie que no estuviera soltero porque su objetivo era casarse y si no se podía, al menos debían convertirse en la pareja oficial. No les convenía ser amantes y por ello estaba prohibidísimo tener relaciones sexuales durante el tiempo que estuviesen en Monte Carlo. Como Harry jamás había dormido con nadie, no le importó en lo absoluto esa prohibición.

-¡Ay, qué horror! –comentó Draco en voz baja antes de caminar hacia el comedor sin mirar alrededor.

-¿Qué cosa? –le preguntó Harry que sí miraba hacia todos lados con curiosidad.

-Vi a Alastor Moody –le contestó el rubio cuando ya ocupaban una mesa.

-¿Y ése quién es?

-Un hombre muy rico, pero bastante asqueroso –le informó todavía en voz queda–. Acaba de entrar, pero no vayas a voltear porque está mirando hacia acá.

Harry se contuvo de mirar sobre su hombro y se concentró en la carta. Se moría de curiosidad por saber quién era el hombre que había despertado esa antipatía en su amigo, pero realmente no tardó mucho en conocerlo porque al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, un vino muy caro fue llevado a su mesa. Draco miró al mesero con una elegante ceja levantada pidiendo una explicación.

-El señor Moody les ruega que acepten este presente, jóvenes –les informó el mesero con mucha formalidad.

Draco miró hacia el hombre que le sonrió de inmediato. Harry entonces vio su oportunidad y también volteó. Casi se va de espaldas a ver la apariencia de Alastor Moody. Era un hombre mayor cuyo rostro estaba surcado de innumerables cicatrices. Sobre su ojo izquierdo llevaba un parche al estilo pirata que le proporcionaba un aspecto aún más siniestro si acaso era posible.

-Dígale a ese señor que no bebemos en la comida –Draco rechazó el botella con un fino movimiento de la mano–. Y también que no se moleste en enviarnos una en la cena porque no la aceptaremos. Puede retirarse.

-Lamento haberlos importunado –se disculpó el mesero llevándose la botella consigo.

-¿¡Pero qué le pasó en la cara!? –preguntó Harry impactado por la apariencia del hombre.

-Unos dicen que fue víctima de una tribu en el África, pero otros afirman que un marido celoso fue el que se las hizo –se encogió de hombros–. En fin. Ése no es nuestro problema. Él es una de esas personas que debemos evadir a toda costa.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no le interesan las relaciones a largo plazo. Sé de buena fuente que le encanta coleccionar amantes. Ha tenido a más de tres al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces lo evitaré –afirmó Harry con rapidez porque el hombre le causaba escalofríos.

Comieron ya sin que nadie los molestara y Draco aprovechó para informarle a Harry algunas identidades de los demás comensales. El moreno se asombró al saber que casi todos los que estaban ahí eran muy ricos y poderosos. Se podían encontrar desde actores de renombre mundial hasta potentados comerciales.

-¿Es que nadie tiene casa aquí? –preguntó al pensar que todos se hospedaban en el hotel.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –le contestó Draco riendo–. Sólo que vienen a este sitio para comer y conversar entre ellos. Por eso debemos ser muy cuidadosos en nuestro comportamiento. Si hacemos algo mal, el chisme se correrá como pólvora encendida.

-¿Algo mal? ¿Cómo que cosa? –Harry bajó los codos de la mesa lo más discretamente que pudo.

-Como irte a la cama con el primer pelafustán que te lo insinúe –rió aún más porque captó el movimiento de su amigo–. No te preocupes, Harry. Trataré de estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible para que no cometas errores.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –lo miró alarmado–. Pensé que estaríamos juntos siempre.

-Ese es el plan, pero tal vez en algún momento debemos separarnos –la alarma en los ojos verdes se acentuó–. No creo que quieras hacerme mal tercio cuando tenga que salir a bailar con alguien o estar junto a mí en la playa cuando reciba mi propuesta matrimonial.

-No, por supuesto que no, pero…

-¡Guau! Ése sí que es un verdadero ejemplar masculino –exclamó Draco cortando las protestas de su amigo–. Ni te atrevas a voltear –le recomendó a Harry de inmediato–. Un muchacho acaba de llegar y me miró, pero no quiero que se dé cuenta que me interesa.

-¿Y quién es?

-No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré.

Siguieron hablando de trivialidades y esta vez el chico de ojos verdes se quedó con la duda porque jamás pudo voltear para conocerlo.

-¡Oh! Es un verdadera lástima –comentó Draco con enfado mientras seguía con la mirada al desconocido joven que salía del comedor después de haber hablado brevemente con Moody.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que me puedo ir olvidando de ese chico. Es sólo un empleado de Moody –se encogió de hombros filosóficamente–. Ni hablar. Es hora de movernos de aquí –se levantó dejando a la mitad su café pues estaba demasiado amargo para su gusto–. Ya nos dejamos ver y es hora de explorar otros lugares.

Harry se fue detrás de él cuando salían del comedor, pero no se contuvo y volteó a la mesa de Alastor. El hombre enseguida levantó la copa de vino que tenía en la mano y lo saludó con ella. A Harry le supo mal no corresponder el gesto y movió la cabeza en señal de despedida. Agradeció en el alma que su amigo no se dio cuenta de esto porque entonces lo habría llenado de reproches.

* * * * * * * * * *

Después de deambular por la ciudad por un par de horas, dirigieron sus pasos hacia uno de los mayores casinos de la ciudad. Harry se quedó boquiabierto con la magnificencia del lugar y miraba hacia todos lados como un niño dentro de una tienda de dulces.

-Ten esto –Draco le puso unas monedas en la mano–. Puedes jugar, pero trata de no terminártelo, ¿está bien?

-¿Y qué juego? –Harry miró hacia las diferentes mesas.

-Lo que quieras, pero aléjate de las máquinas tragamonedas. Jamás te dan nada.

Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y dejó a su amigo solo. Harry entonces se dedicó a caminar de un lado a otro sin decidirse en participar. Se detuvo en algunas mesas para observar y tratar de entender la mecánica de los juegos y al final decidió que la ruleta era la más fácil. Cambió un poco de dinero en monedas especiales y se fue a sentar. Cuando puso su apuesta sintió que algunas irónicas miradas se posaban sobre él porque la cantidad que apostó era ínfima, pero el encargado de la ruleta la aceptó. La rueda comenzó entonces a girar y Harry vio como la bolita saltaba sobre ella sin decidirse a ponerse en alguna ranura. Era una sensación muy rara desear que cayera en el número que había pedido y se sintió desilusionado cuando ésta se colocó en un lugar muy alejado del elegido por él. Ya estaba por levantarse cuando decidió jugar una vez más. Nuevamente puso una apuesta y se llenó de gozo cuando ganó. Las monedas que pusieron frente a él eran bastantes y de diferentes colores y sólo para averiguar cuánto había ganado, las tomó y fue a cambiarlas. Se asombró al ver la enorme cantidad que le entregaron. Le dieron ganas de volver a la ruleta, pero se contuvo. Sabía que a Draco le sobraba muy poco dinero y lo que ahora tenía en el bolsillo les ayudaría más adelante. Así que lo que hizo fue ordenar a un mesero una bebida y deambuló por el lugar.

No sabía dónde estaba Draco porque por más vueltas que dio, jamás pudo encontrarlo. Ya estaba cansado de tanto caminar, pero no se atrevía a volver al hotel sin su amigo. En una de esas vueltas, se acercó a una puerta abierta y sintió una corriente de aire. Se aventuró a traspasarla y se vio en un balcón que tenía una maravillosa vista de la ciudad. Se llenó los pulmones del aire del atardecer antes de caminar hasta un extremo de la baranda y se recargó en la pared. Nuevamente se sintió feliz de encontrarse en ese lugar y se quedó dónde estaba sólo mirando a la lejanía. Cuando ya estaba a punto de volver al casino, escuchó voces a sus espaldas e instintivamente trató de pasar desapercibido. Cerca de él se estaba una planta muy alta que le sirvió de escudo y quedó oculto. Una pareja había salido al balcón y Harry se sintió incómodo al notar que estaban discutiendo. Se le hacía mal escuchar una conversación privada, pero no podía irse porque estaban justo entre él y la puerta.

-¡Es que no puedes hacerme esto! –escuchó que decía una mujer con voz chillona–. ¡Te demandaré por no cumplir con tu palabra!

-Haz lo que creas conveniente –le contestó el hombre con voz profunda–. Pero en lo que a mí concierne, todo se acabó.

-¿¡Pero por qué!? –su voz se hizo aún más aguda–. ¿¡Qué cosa hice mal!?

-Eres demasiado posesiva y celosa y eso no me gusta. Lo sabes perfectamente –fue la fría contestación.

-¿¡Y para eso me hiciste venir!? ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste por teléfono!? ¿¡Para burlarte en mi cara!?

-Me gusta terminar las cosas cara a cara para que después no haya malos entendidos.

-Recapacita, por favor –le suplicó–. Sé que seremos muy felices juntos.

-He tomado una decisión y cuando lo hago… jamás cambio de opinión y lo sabes.

-¡Te arrepentirás! ¡Te juro que te arrepentirás! ¡Conmigo nadie juega! –fue la amenaza que le hizo la mujer antes de marcharse.

Harry se atrevió a moverse para mirar al hombre que se quedó donde estaba, pero no le pudo ver el rostro porque le daba la espalda. Al cabo de unos segundos, él también abandonó el balcón y Harry se vio en libertad para marcharse. No le había gustado ser testigo de un rompimiento, pero no había podido evitarlo. Entró nuevamente al casino y recomenzó su tarea de buscar a Draco. Desistió de hacerlo después de una hora y regresó al hotel. Se sentía muy cansado y lo único que le apetecía era acostarse. Ya estando a punto de tomar el elevador, una mano sujetó su codo evitando que lo abordara.

-¿Podría tener unas palabras con usted? –le preguntó Alastor con una fea sonrisa.

Harry no pudo evitar un estremecimiento de repulsión, pero pronto se controló.

-Lo siento mucho, pero…

-No lo entretendré demasiado tiempo –insistió el hombre–. Por favor.

Aún sujetándolo del codo, lo hizo que se alejara del elevador y lo llevó hacia unos sillones que estaban en el vestíbulo.

-Siéntate, por favor –le dijo tuteándolo.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? –le preguntó el moreno sabiendo que ya no podría escapar.

-Simplemente quisiera saber tu nombre y el de tu amigo.

-¿Y eso para qué?

-Simple curiosidad –siguió sonriendo.

-Yo… pues… –titubeó visiblemente.

-No puedo creer que sus nombres sean secreto de estado –lo bromeó.

-Por supuesto que no, pero…

-¿O quieres que adivine?

-¿Sería capaz? –ahora fue su turno de sonreír.

-Sabes que no porque si fuera así no te lo estaría preguntando –le guiñó con su único ojo.

-Yo soy Harry… Harry Potter.

-Mi nombre es Alastor… Alastor Moody.

-Mucho gusto, señor Moody –le tendió la mano.

-Créeme que el gusto es todo mío –aceptó su mano y se la estrechó con fuerza–. ¿Y tu amigo se llama…?

-¿Por qué no se lo pregunta usted mismo? –le respondió no queriendo develar ese dato.

-Porque creo que no le caí bien –declaró con pena y Harry supo que se refería a la botella que había intentado obsequiarles en la comida.

-Yo no creo eso, así que dejaré que lo intente –se levantó del sillón–. Que pase buena noche, señor Moody.

-Llámame Alastor, por favor –también se incorporó.

-Lo siento mucho, pero me es imposible hacerlo. Con su permiso.

Harry se apresuró a alejarse sin percatarse de que un par de ojos negros lo siguieron hasta que desapareció dentro del elevador.

El moreno iba pensado que a pesar del siniestro aspecto del hombre, no era tan repulsivo como había pensado en un principio. Ciertamente no encajaba en lo que ellos estaban buscando, pero no pensaba que Alastor Moody fuera mala persona. Llegó a su habitación y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su amigo ya recostado en la cama.

-¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí? –le preguntó algo enojado porque lo abandonó en el casino.

-Alguien se ofreció a traerme –le contestó el rubio como si nada–. Lamento haberte dejado solo, pero sabía que nada malo te pasaría.

-¡Podías haberme avisado! –siguió recriminándolo.

-Te busqué, pero no te vi por ningún lado –seguía de lo más tranquilo–. ¿Y cómo te fue con el juego? ¿Te divertiste?

Harry sacó entonces el dinero que había ganado y lo dejó caer en la cama.

-¡Caracoles! –Draco tomó el dinero y lo contó–. ¡Vaya que tienes suerte! ¿Cuántas veces jugaste?

-Sólo dos –le contestó ya más tranquilo–. La primera vez perdí, pero en la segunda me llevé todo esto.

-¿Y en qué fue?

-En la ruleta.

-Creo que mañana te llevaré de nuevo al casino para ver si sigues conservando la suerte.

-Sólo si te quedas conmigo –lo amenazó.

-Entonces no puedo –le devolvió el dinero y volvió a acostarse–. Me quedé de ver con Vincent. Creo que si juego bien mis cartas, lo convenceré de que me lleve a una importante reunión por la noche.

-¿Con Vincent? ¿Y quién es ése?

-Su nombre completo es Vincent Goyle y es un verdadero cavernícola –le contestó Draco con enfado.

-Él no estaba en la lista que tenemos, ¿verdad? –comenzó a desvestirse.

-No, pero se nota que tiene mucho dinero. Me costeó algunos juegos, pero desgraciadamente no tuve tu suerte y perdí en todos –hizo un puchero de enojo.

-¿Seguro que es un buen candidato?

-Pues sí, pero no me agrada del todo –suspiró profundamente–. Tendré que seguir con mi búsqueda. Aunque en verdad se nota que tiene mucho dinero.

-¡Ah, por cierto! Hablando de dinero, hace un rato hablé con Alastor Moody. Quiere saber cómo te llamas.

-¿¡Qué cosa!? –lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos–. ¿¡No te dije muy claro que no debías tener tratos con ese señor!?

-Sí, pero es que me habló cuando ya estaba a punto de tomar el elevador y no quise portarme grosero.

-¡Santo Dios! –se llevó las manos a la cara–. Sólo espero que nadie importante te haya visto con él porque sí así fue, eso te creará una pésima fama y ya nadie querrá salir contigo.

-Creo que exageras –se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-No, no lo hago –lo miró con extrema seriedad–. Prométeme que no volverás a hablar con él.

-Te lo prometo –le dijo cuando recuperó el habla.

-Ahora vamos a dormir. Ya mañana seguiremos con nuestra operación.

Harry se acostó después de apagar la luz, pero no se durmió de inmediato. Las palabras de Draco aún resonaban en su cabeza y rogó porque ese encuentro con Alastor Moody no le acarreara problemas en el futuro.

* * *

Hasta pronto!!!!


	3. Un mal comienzo

Operación Fortuna (3/13)

Parejas = Harry/Severus

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

* * *

Belladona: Jajajaja… me dio mucha risa eso de que todos son gay en Monte Carlo, jajajaja… ya sabes que en mis historias no importa el lugar o el tiempo… todos son gay!!!!!!!!!! Jajajaja. Moody no capta ni indirectas ni directas, chica, jajaja… espero que te guste el siguiente capi… besos enormes!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Nota de vergüenza de la autora: Creo que todo el mundo se dio cuenta de la combinación de los nombres de dos chicos de Slytherin... ¿qué les parece si fingimos que lo hice intencionalmente? ... jajajaja... no, ya en serio... lamento muchísimo ese espantoso error... podría corregirlo, pero prefiero dejarlo así... sólo imaginen a un chico que se parezca a ambos (órale!!!!!!!!!)

* * *

**Capítulo III. Un mal comienzo**

Severus entró a su habitación y azotó la puerta a sus espaldas con demasiada fuerza. No le agradaba perder los estribos, pero definitivamente no podía controlarse.

Ese día había sido especialmente estresante. Se levantó con la desagradable sorpresa de ver a un ejército de hombres destrozando su despacho. Después de pasado el primer impacto, corrió uno a uno de los trabajadores y se puso al teléfono con su prometida. Sabía a la perfección que ella era la responsable de que esos hombres se hubieran atrevido a entrar a su casa sin su consentimiento. La ira hizo hervir la sangre en sus venas cuando Bellatrix aceptó su responsabilidad alegando que como pronto sería la dueña y señora de la casa, tenía el total derecho de hacer las modificaciones que quisiera. Apenas se contuvo de mandarla de paseo en ese mismo instante, pero como le gustaba arreglar sus asuntos personalmente, la citó en el casino para terminar con el compromiso.

Después de ese horrible comienzo del día, siguieron otras cosas que lo estresaron aún más. Sirius Black, su mejor amigo y encantador socio, estuvo tratando de convencerlo para que aceptaran a Alastor Moody en el negocio. A Severus ese hombre no le agradaba y se negó en redondo a aceptarlo, pero no contaba con la terquedad de Sirius que siguió atosigándolo durante todo el día y lo único que logró fue provocarle un tremendo dolor de cabeza. La entrevista con Bellatrix fue tan molesta como había anticipado y tuvo que sacarla a un balcón para evitar ser el centro de atención de los clientes. La mujer no conocía el significado de la palabra discreción y había comenzado a gritarle como si la estuviera golpeando, pero al final consiguió lo que quería… terminar definitivamente su relación con ella. Aún ahora se preguntaba cómo fue posible que le propusiera matrimonio. Bueno, tal vez se debía a que la mujer era tan terca como su primo Sirius.

Y para completar el día, no pudo evitar un breve encuentro con Alastor. Después de su plática con Bellatrix se trasladó al hotel, que también era de su propiedad, para recoger algunos papeles. Ya estaba a punto de volver a su casa cuando Moody lo abordó para ofrecerle su capital y así convertirse en su socio. Severus lo rechazó de la forma más diplomática que pudo y se asombró cuando el hombre aceptó su negativa demasiado aprisa. Alastor tenía fama de ser muy insistente y verlo alejarse casi corriendo lo hizo quedarse donde estaba. Vio como Alastor se acercaba a un muchacho muy atractivo que acababa de llegar y que se preparaba para tomar el ascensor. Sus expertos ojos recorrieron la figura del chico en un segundo. No le agradaban los cabellos fuera de su lugar, pero a ese joven le sentaba de maravilla ese corte informal que hacía que su negra cabellera luciera totalmente alborotada. El rostro estaba completamente dominado por un par de esmeraldas que le provocaron un escalofrío. Sus ojos resbalaron por el esbelto cuerpo y vio que llevaba ropa de la mejor calidad.

No supo por qué le desagradó muchísimo que el muchacho se dejara llevar hacia uno de los sillones. ¿Qué acaso él no sabía quién era Alastor Moody? Se le hacía difícil de creer porque su fama de Don Juan era conocida por todos. Cuando lo vio sonreír tan encantadoramente, supo el por qué no se había alejado de Moody y el estómago se le encogió de ira. En esa época del año muchas chicas y chicos se presentaban para conseguir amantes ricos y ahora estaba seguro de que ese muchacho era uno de ésos. Cuando el muchacho se levantó para marcharse esperaba que Moody lo acompañara, pero no fue así. El desconocido joven subió solo al elevador y Alastor volvió a sentarse en el sillón mientras sonreía enigmáticamente. Se notaba a leguas que ese chico le gustaba y que ya había decido perseguirlo.

Ahora, en ese momento, aún hervía de rabia al imaginar que ese muchacho se convertiría muy pronto en uno de los tantos amantes de Alastor Moody. Su estómago se estremeció de repulsión de sólo imaginar que esos delicados labios recibirían los besos del hombre… que esas grandes manos podrían recorrer ese bien formado cuerpo cuanto quisieran… que… Detuvo bruscamente sus pensamientos en ese punto.

-¿Y a mí qué diablos me importa lo que ese muchachito haga con su cuerpo? –se preguntó enojado–. Si quiere acostarse con ese viejo decrépito, ¡qué lo haga! ¡No me interesa! –pateó una silla–. Aunque en verdad sería un gran desperdicio –dijo después y cerró los ojos.

Se imaginó al moreno entre sus propios brazos… vio esos rosados labios entreabiertos esperando a que lo besaran… sus ojos verdes brillando con intensidad debido a su cercanía…

Repentinamente se echó a reír. Estaba imaginando tonterías y lo sabía. La única ocasión que mantuvo relaciones con alguien de su mismo sexo había sido un total fracaso y a partir de ese momento se dedicó a las mujeres.

-Basta de pensar estupideces –se dijo con dureza–. A mí no me interesa ese niño y Alastor puede hacer lo que quiera con él.

Se retiró a dormir, pero no lo hizo de inmediato. Su traicionera mente evocaba la imagen de Harry sin cesar y para colmo de males, toda la noche estuvo soñando con él. Para cuando se levantó, se dijo que sólo había una forma de quitárselo de la cabeza y era volviéndolo a ver. Estaba seguro de que sólo había imaginado que era extremadamente atractivo porque estaba muy cansado y estresado, pero ya a la luz de ese nuevo día comprobaría que era como cualquier otro con cara bonita, pero nada más.

Era obvio que se estaba hospedando en su hotel y se presentó en él para desayunar con la esperanza de verlo lo más pronto posible y terminar con toda esa locura. Fue a sentarse en un rincón algo alejado de la puerta para tener una buena vista de los que entraban y salían. Pidió un desayuno continental y para cuando ya estaba terminando su café, fue que lo vio llegar junto con otro muchacho. La boca se le secó en un segundo. El atractivo de Harry se elevó exponencialmente a plena luz del día. Ahora Severus pudo observar algunos detalles que había pasado por alto la noche anterior. La blanca piel brillaba de pura sedosidad y el leve rubor que coloreaba las mejillas del chico era simplemente encantador. Los hermosos ojos verdes lucían enormes en su juvenil rostro que sería totalmente perfecto a no ser por una pequeña cicatriz que el joven tenía en la frente y que estaba parcialmente oculta por el enredado cabello negro, pero que no le quitaba el menor atractivo.

Severus frunció el ceño con enojo. Contrariamente a lo que había esperado, el aspecto de Harry era avasallador y mucho más atrayente de lo que le había parecido el día anterior.

'_No me gusta su cabello_' –se dijo nada más para tratar de encontrar algo que le desagradara–. '_Si al menos se hubiera peinado, no luciría como si tuviera un nido de ratas en la cabeza_' –se siguió diciendo sin querer aceptar que ese brilloso cabello negro era hermoso.

Las yemas de los dedos le hormiguearon al imaginar cuál sería su toque. Movió nerviosamente la mano como si ya tuviera entre sus dedos las hebras negras, pero detuvo ese movimiento abruptamente cuando vio que Alastor entraba al comedor. Apretó los labios enojado cuando el hombre fue directamente a la mesa de los jóvenes e intercambió algunas palabras con ellos. Su sonrisa estaba dirigida hacia el rubio que acompañaba al chico que había llamado tan poderosamente su atención, pero ni aún así pudo contener una profunda y creciente rabia.

* * * * * * * * * *

Draco apresuró a Harry a bajar al comedor porque dijo que si llegaban temprano podían conocer a más personas y se vio recompensado al ver en el fondo del comedor a Severus Snape. Él se encontraba entre los primeros lugares de su lista porque era uno de los hombres más influyentes de Monte Carlo. Sabía que ese hotel era de su propiedad, así como algunos de los casinos de la ciudad. Se dio cuenta enseguida de que Harry y él habían captado su atención y se sentó lo más coquetamente que pudo en su silla y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa al hombre, pero se sintió desilusionado cuando no fue correspondida. Aún cuando Severus seguía mirando en su dirección, parecía que no lo veía. Suspiró con irritación al ver que su primer intento de llamar su atención no le había funcionado.

'_Ya veré como me las arreglo después para conocerlo_' –pensó filosóficamente.

-¿Y a qué hora te quedaste de ver con Vincent? –le preguntó en ese momento Harry.

-Hasta en la tarde –le contestó Draco al tiempo que hacía a un lado su larga cabellera rubia con coquetería para ver si con eso llamaba la atención de Severus–. Dijo que quería llevarme a dar una vuelta por la bahía.

-¿Y qué haré yo por mientras? –los ojos verdes miraron algo asustados a su amigo.

-Ya veremos que te encontra… ¡oh, no! –exclamó bajito Draco.

-¿Qué pasa? –Harry se tensó de inmediato.

-Muy buenos días, jóvenes –se escuchó una voz a su lado y Harry se quedó boquiabierto al ver a un muy sonriente Alastor Moody–. ¿Descansaron bien?

-Yo… pues… yo… –tartamudeó el moreno sin saber realmente como actuar.

-Su presencia nos incomoda, señor –le dijo Draco groseramente mientras maldecía internamente porque ese horrible hombre había llegado en el momento menos oportuno–. Le agradecería que nos dejara de molestar.

Si Severus Snape se llegaba a imaginar que tenían algún tipo de asociación con ese tipo, ya podrían decirle adiós a su brillante plan de obtener pareja.

-Lamento mucho escuchar eso, Draco –le contestó Moody y sonrió aún más cuando el rubio se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta–. Como ves Harry, sí pude investigar el nombre de tu amigo –le dijo al moreno que se puso del color de la granada–. No sé que pude haber hecho para ganarme tu antipatía Draco, pero te aseguro que es totalmente injustificada.

-Si no deja de molestarnos le pediré a seguridad que lo saque de aquí –lo amenazó el rubio tras reponerse de la sorpresa.

-Me iré, pero te aseguro que aún no te has librado de mí –se inclinó un poco hacia Draco que de inmediato se alejó de él–. Eres exquisito, muchacho –le soltó sin más ni más antes de ir a una mesa no muy lejana.

-¡Ese tipo está loco! –se quejó Draco airadamente–. ¡Completamente loco! –luego miró a Harry enfadadísimo–. Si me entero que te atreviste siquiera a voltear a verlo, te juro que te mando de regreso a Inglaterra en el primer vuelo disponible. ¿Me entendiste? –lo dijo todo en voz muy baja, pero claramente era una amenaza.

-No lo haré. Te lo juro –se apresuró a decir Harry.

-Más te vale.

Los ojos grises entonces siguieron a Severus que en ese momento salía del comedor a grandes zancada.

-¡Maldita sea! –juró por lo bajo Draco–. Ese horrendo de Moody ya alejó de mí una de mis grandes posibilidades y jamás se lo perdonaré.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry tentativamente porque ya no quería enfadar más a su amigo.

-Porque acaba de irse uno de los peces más gordos de la ciudad y ya no tenemos ninguna posibilidad con él.

-Lo siento mucho, Draco. Si anoche yo no hubiera consentido que Alastor me hablara, esto no habría sucedido.

Los ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas y eso fue suficiente para que el enojo de Draco se evaporara.

-No, no. No llores, Harry –le tomó una mano a su amigo–. Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. Sé que ese hombre es muy persistente y se me habría acercado tarde o temprano –suspiró con pesar–. Sólo espero poder mantenerlo a raya.

Los ojos grises viraron hacia Moody que no había dejado de observarlo y le regaló la mejor de sus despectivas miradas, pero lo único que consiguió fue arrancarle una fea sonrisa al hombre.

'¡_Estúpido_!' –pensó Draco con enfado, pero luego sonrió ampliamente porque un alto y fuerte muchacho se acercó a su mesa–. ¡Vincent! –exclamó con exagerada alegría.

Harry conoció entonces al famoso Vincent Goyle. Era enorme, con unas espaldas tan anchas que parecía un luchador profesional y una expresión bastante estúpida en el rostro. Sintió un gran desasosiego al ver a ese desencantado joven y se preguntó si Draco y él debían conformarse con alguien como él. En su romántica mente se había imaginado que su pareja sería un hombre atractivo, con brillantes ojos azules, sonrisa pícara y mucho sentido del humor, pero ahora veía que la realidad era mucho muy diferente. Si Draco parecía estar conforme con la primera versión del Homo Sapiens, entonces no habría ninguna esperanza de que él pudiera conseguir a su ideal de hombre.

-Hola, Draco –saludó Vincent con voz gruesa y miró al rubio con tanta admiración que Harry apenas pudo contener una carcajada.

-Siéntate, por favor –lo invitó Draco y el otro se dejó caer en la silla con demasiada fuerza–. Pensé que te vería hasta la tarde –no dejaba de sonreír.

-Yo… pues sí… pero… pero… –su tartamudeo hizo que Harry suspirara con irritación.

-Me alegra que estés aquí –lo cortó Draco con amabilidad–. ¿Desayunas con nosotros?

Vincent aceptó la invitación, pero ninguno de los dos pudo sacarle una conversación coherente. Harry rogaba que su notable incapacidad para pensar se debiera a los nervios de estar al lado de Draco y no que fuera así de estúpido todo el tiempo. ¡Buena se la vería su amigo con ese tipo! En cuanto terminó de desayunar, se disculpó para dejarlos solos y también para alejarse de Vincent que ya lo tenía totalmente desesperado.

Draco frunció el ceño porque vio que Alastor se apresuraba a salir del comedor para alcanzar a su amigo y rogó porque Harry se diera cuenta y saliera corriendo del hotel, pero para su desgracia, y la de Harry, eso no sucedió. A pesar de la avanzada edad de Moody, éste alcanzó al moreno a mitad del vestíbulo y lo tomó del brazo para que se detuviera. El chico de ojos verdes se sobresaltó al ver quién llamaba su atención y se zafó de un tirón, pero el otro no se dio por aludido.

-Draco está perdiendo el tiempo con ese niño –le dijo Moody terriblemente cerca del oído–. Adviértele que su padre lo tiene totalmente controlado y que no tiene un penique propio. ¿Podrías hacerme un pequeño favor? Dile que yo soy mejor opción –le pidió con voz dulce antes de alejarse.

Harry sólo acertó a quedarse donde estaba mientras miraba como el hombre salía del hotel. Luego sonrió divertido porque le pareció muy gracioso que el hombre le pidiera ser su celestina. Se dio vuelta para ir al elevador y la sonrisa murió en sus labios de inmediato. A unos cuantos pasos de él se encontraba un hombre alto, con los ojos tan negros como sus cabellos y que lo miraba con tal desprecio que al instante supo que él sabía el porqué se encontraba en ese lugar. No pudo sostenerle la mirada y se dio la vuelta para salir del hotel para evitar pasar a su lado. Salió a la calle y una vez en ella tomó aire profundamente. Nunca supo que había estado conteniendo el aliento.

* * *

Hasta luego!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Sirius al rescate

Operación Fortuna (4/13)

Parejas = Harry/Severus

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

* * *

Belladona: Sí… sé que Alastor no está dando muy buena impresión que digamos… pobre hombre… se nota que anda desesperado, jajajaja… te juro que no sé donde tenía la cabeza para haber puesto esa estupidez porque según yo siempre checo los nombres para no equivocarme, pero es obvio que esta vez me lo pasé por el arco del triunfo, jajajaja… en este capi no sale Severus, pero te prometo que en el siguiente si : ) … besos enormes, linda.

Sasamii: Vi la imagen de tu perfil y está wenísisima… Severus se ve imponente ahí… coincido en que fue una suerte que no se pusiera a babear, jajaja… ya veremos más adelante que pasa con Alastor ; ) … nos vemos hasta el próximo lunes… byeeee

* * *

**Capítulo IV. Sirius al rescate**

¡Pero qué horrible día había sido ése! Pensó Draco mientras se aventaba a la cama y se zafaba los zapatos. Vincent era el muchacho más aburrido que jamás hubiera conocido y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle prometido que saldrían esa noche. Al principio le había parecido una buena presa, pero era claro que se había equivocado… ¡y cuánto le molestaba equivocarse! El chico parecía estar dispuesto a complacerlo en lo que más pudiera, pero cuando paseaban en un centro comercial, le insinuó que necesitaba unos lentes de sol y el otro murmuró que no sabía si debía utilizar la tarjeta que le había dado su padre. Al final de cuentas lo convenció de comprárselos, pero no le gustó nada esa alusión. Para su desgracia no fue la única ocasión en que el padre de Vincent fue mencionado. Que si mi papá quiere que haga esto, que si a mi papá no le agrada que gaste demasiado, que si mi papá aquello y lo otro. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Ya estaba hasta la coronilla del mentado señor Goyle!

'_Definitivamente Vincent es una pérdida de tiempo_' –se dijo al aceptar que no obtendría nada de él.

Sopesó la posibilidad de llamarlo y cancelar la cita, pero luego se dijo que saldría con él. Habría logrado que lo invitara a la recepción que daba una pareja sueca. Sabía que era un excelente lugar para proseguir con su búsqueda ya que su primera cacería había sido un total fracaso. En ese momento se preguntó dónde estaría Harry. Le molestaba dejarlo solo y más aún después de su terrible error de hablar con Alastor Moody, pero simplemente no podía llevarlo a su cita amorosa.

'_Pues hoy sí se irá conmigo_' –decidió–. '_No pienso quedarme un minuto más a solas con Vincent_'

Se levantó de la cama y salió al balcón. Su habitación daba hacia el interior del hotel y justo debajo de su ventana se encontraba la alberca. Ésta era grande y se hubiera encontrado vacía a no ser por un joven que la cruzaba en ese momento a buen ritmo. Draco sonrió al reconocer a Harry. El moreno era un buen nadador y Draco sabía que disfrutaba mucho del agua. Volvió a meterse a la habitación decidiendo que dejaría a su amigo disfrutar de la alberca una hora más, después bajaría por él para que se arreglara.

'_Volveré a soportar a ese tonto de Vincent, pero será la última vez. ¡Lo juro_!' –se prometió antes de meterse a bañar.

* * * * * * * * * *

Harry había vuelto al hotel tras tres horas de vagar sin rumbo por la ciudad y ya le dolían los pies de tanto caminar. Había salido tan apresuradamente que nunca se acordó de que no llevaba dinero y no pudo tomar ningún transporte para que lo llevara de regreso. Dudó un segundo en entrar al lugar porque no quería volver a encontrarse con ese hombre que había visto su alma. Estaba seguro de que conocía la razón del por qué Draco y él se encontraban en la ciudad. Su mirada penetrante y grosera lo hizo sentirse sucio y luchó por quitarse de encima ese sentimiento, pero le fue imposible. También se dijo muchas veces que ese hombre no podía saber que estaba ahí para conseguir una pareja rica, pero cada vez que lo repetía, más se convencía de que **sí** lo sabía. Al final decidió que no valía la pena preocuparse. No tenía por qué hablar con él y simplemente con que lo eludiera, era más que suficiente. Se sintió feliz al no verlo en el vestíbulo y desechó el utilizar el elevador porque tardaba demasiado y eso le daría la oportunidad a Alastor de volver a abordarlo. Lo había visto nada más entrando al hotel y siguió de largo sin corresponder a su saludo. Le sabía mal no contestarle, pero no quería que Draco se enojara de nuevo con él y lo mandara de regreso a Inglaterra.

Subió corriendo los tres pisos y entró a su habitación apresuradamente. No creía posible que Alastor lo hubiera seguido, pero más valía no permanecer demasiado tiempo en el pasillo. Una vez dentro se entretuvo viendo la televisión y no fue a comer. No quería bajar sin la protección de su amigo rubio, pero cuando la tarde avanzó se sintió prisionero. Nunca le había gustado estar encerrado y por eso decidió ir a la alberca. Se puso su traje de baño, se envolvió en una bata, tomó una toalla y salió de su habitación rogando no toparse con Moody. Para su fortuna, un empleado le mostró una ruta para llegar a la alberca sin necesidad de pasar por el vestíbulo. Una vez que tuvo a la vista la invitante agua, se metió en ella y disfrutó muchísimo al sentir su leve frialdad. Siempre le había gustado nadar, pero no podía darse el lujo de asistir a los balnearios. En primer lugar porque no tenía dinero y en segundo porque se encontraban muy lejos de Londres.

Era una bendición que nadie estuviera ahí y pudo disfrutar del agua a sus anchas. No supo cuánto tiempo se entretuvo en dar vueltas y más vueltas por la alberca, pero a pesar de que no estaba cansado, decidió salir. Localizó la escalerilla más alejada y se sumergió hasta lo más hondo nada más por diversión. Cuando estaba a la mitad de la alberca, sintió un horrible calambre en la pantorrilla izquierda. Éste fue tan fuerte que lo hizo quedarse quieto por un segundo. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho aire y trató de estirar la pierna, pero el calambre aún no se iba. Cambió de táctica y trató de tocar el fondo de la piscina con su otra pierna y así empujarse hacia la superficie, pero para su total consternación estaba justo a la mitad de todo. Sintió como el miedo comenzaba a ser presa de él y se esforzó en controlarse. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era un ataque de pánico y comenzó a bracear para salir del agua. La falta de oxígeno y su poco avance hacia la superficie comenzaron a desesperarlo y manoteó con fuerza tratando de salir lo más pronto posible. Cuando ya comenzaba a pensar que estaba en serios problemas, sintió como un brazo se deslizaba por su cintura y lo guiaba hacia la superficie. En cuanto su cabeza salió del agua, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y tosió con fuerza.

-Tranquilo, ya pasó –le dijo una melodiosa voz masculina y Harry volteó a ver al hombre que había evitado que se ahogara.

El moreno literalmente se quedó con la boca abierta al contemplar a su salvador. Este era un apuesto hombre maduro con unos increíbles ojos azules… tez blanca, pero que en ese momento estaba tostada por el sol… una increíble sonrisa pícara que coronaban una inmaculada y blanca hilera de dientes que asemejaban perlas. ¡Harry simplemente no podía creerlo! ¡Ahí estaba el hombre con el que siempre había soñado y él no dejaba de abrazarlo!

-Fue una suerte que pasara por aquí, ¿no lo crees? –comentó el hombre como si nada y fue hasta ese momento que Harry se percató que su salvador estaba completamente vestido.

-¡Oh, cuánto lo siento! –se ruborizó hasta la punta de los cabellos–. Hice que se estropeara su traje.

-No te preocupes –sonrió más ampliamente–. Tu vida vale más que estos trapos y mucho más al ver lo que guapo que eres.

-Muchas gracias –bajó la vista cohibido al ver una sincera admiración en los ojos azules.

-Me llamo Sirius Black –se presentó el hombre.

-Soy Harry Potter –le contestó el chico todavía sin mirarlo.

-¿Te parece bien que salgamos del agua para poder darnos la mano? –sugirió Sirius con diversión.

-¡Oh, claro! ¡Qué tonto soy! –se disculpó Harry de inmediato.

Se sentía tan bien estando cerca del hombre que se le había olvidado que aún flotaban a mitad de la alberca. Sirius lo ayudó a llegar a la escalerilla y Harry la subió con un solo pie pues su pantorrilla izquierda aún latía debido al calambre. Se sentó en el suelo nada más saliendo y Sirius se arrodilló frente a él.

-Déjame revisarte.

Lo obligó a estirar la pierna y Harry nuevamente sintió dolor. Se tumbó completamente sobre sus espaldas y se mordió los labios para evitar gemir. Sintió como Sirius comenzaba a masajear la parte afectada y sintió mucho alivio. Esas grandes y gentiles manos parecían saber lo que hacían y le agradeció en el alma que lo estuviera ayudando a ahuyentar el dolor. Sirius, por su lado, dividía su atención entre la pierna del moreno y el resto de su anatomía. Le parecía que hacía mucho tiempo no contemplaba un cuerpo tan hermoso. Todo estaba en el lugar correcto y en magnífica proporción. Había músculos no demasiado prominentes donde debían estar y lo mejor de todo es que estaban envueltos en una piel sedosa y brillante.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –preguntó Sirius ya masajeando innecesariamente toda la pierna del chico.

-Sí. Gracias –aceptó Harry suspirando profundamente.

Sabía que las manos de Sirius estaban tocando partes que no debían, pero se sentía tan bien que no creyó prudente detenerlo. Se sentó y le pidió ayuda a su salvador para ponerse de pie.

-¿Te estás hospedando aquí? –le preguntó a Harry y éste contestó afirmativamente–. Entonces déjame ayudarte a llegar a tu habitación. Dudo mucho que puedas apoyar la pierna con seguridad.

Sirius se deshizo de absolutamente toda su ropa ante el gran regocijo y consternación de Harry que se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado a pesar de que no quería dejar de ver nada. El hombre dejó su ropa hecha un montoncito sobre una silla antes de colocarse sobre las caderas la toalla que Harry había llevado.

-Luego haré que la recojan –le dijo contestando la muda pregunta del joven de sí la dejaría ahí.

-¿También estás hospedado aquí? –preguntó Harry mientras dejaba que Sirius lo envolviera con la bata.

-No, pero desde este momento lo estoy –le contestó riendo antes de conducirlo con suma delicadeza hacia el edificio.

Utilizaron la misma ruta que tomó Harry para bajar y no les llevó demasiado tiempo llegar a la habitación del moreno.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –le preguntó Sirius al tiempo que estiraba la mano y retiraba de la frente un húmedo mechón.

-Mucho mejor. Muchas gracias –le contestó Harry esperando que el otro no escuchara el furioso latir de su corazón.

-Para la próxima vez que vayas a nadar… invítame –le pasó un brazo por la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo–. No me gustaría que algo malo te pasara.

-Lo… haré –tartamudeó el moreno y cerró los ojos al sentir como un pequeño beso se depositaba en sus labios.

-¿Te veo esta noche? –depositó otro tierno beso en los labios entreabiertos del joven.

-C-l-a-r-o –aceptó sin saber muy bien lo que estaba diciendo.

-A las nueve en el vestíbulo, ¿de acuerdo? –volvió a besarlo por tercera ocasión.

-Ahí estaré.

Harry abrió los ojos cuando Sirius se alejó para tomar el elevador. Sentía que acababa de subir hasta la nube más alta y no quería que nadie lo bajara de ahí. Tocó la puerta esperando que Draco ya hubiera llegado porque de pronto recordó que no tenía llave. Para su fortuna, su amigo rubio sí estaba y entró simulando bailar un vals.

-¿Y ahora a ti qué te pasa? –le preguntó Draco con diversión.

-Acabo de conocer al amor de mi vida –le contestó Harry con voz soñadora–. Alto, fuerte, enormes ojos azules y… ¡Ay! ¡Besa de una forma!

-¿¡Qué qué!? –preguntó el rubio azorado y lo tomó de los hombros para luego sacudirlo con fuerza–. ¿¡Dejaste que un completo desconocido te besara!?

-No es un desconocido –seguía hablando como en trance–. Es mi dios… mi destino.

-¡Ya deja de decir estupideces! –volvió a sacudirlo–. ¿¡Alguien te vio!?

-No –negó con rapidez, pero luego frunció el deño–. Al menos creo que… no.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios voy a hacer contigo, Harry Potter!? –tal parecía que no podía dejar de sacudirlo–. ¿¡Dónde diablos tienes la cabeza!? ¡Primero Alastor Moody y ahora este… este! ¿Cómo se llama? –de pronto recordó que su amigo no le había dicho el nombre del tipo que lo había besuqueado

-Sirius Black –la voz soñadora reapareció.

-¡Uf! Al menos esta vez escogiste mejor –la calma llegó a Draco de inmediato–. Te recomiendo que no lo dejes ir, pero no permitas que te bese cada vez que se le dé la gana. Hay que tenerlo a la distancia hasta que llegue el momento.

-¿El momento? –Harry lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Podrías aterrizar en la tierra de una vez por todas? –le dijo ya enfadado–. Sirius Black está en nuestra lista, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

Harry se quedó de una pieza al recordar que así era. Sirius Black era uno de los hombres más ricos de Europa y, para su total fortuna, soltero de la cabeza hasta los pies.

-¿¡Y se fijó en mí!? –el moreno no podía creer en su suerte.

-¿Qué hiciste para que se te acercara? –le preguntó Draco con interés.

-Ahogarme –una risita nerviosa se le escapó.

-¿¡Quieres decir que fingiste que te ahogabas para llamar su atención!? –lo miró con incredulidad–. Es una buena táctica aunque jamás lo había pensado.

-¡No fue así! –se defendió de inmediato–. Realmente me hubiera ahogado si Sirius no me ayuda a salir del agua.

-¿¡Lo dices en serio!? –preguntó con incredulidad–. ¡Pero si nadas como un pez!

-Me dio horrible calambre en la pantorrilla izquierda –se tocó el músculo que aún dolía–. Jamás había experimentado eso y espero no volver a hacerlo.

-Te vi nadando, pero jamás pensé que corrieras peligro –repentinamente se le echó al cuello–. ¡Perdóname, Harry! ¡Jamás me hubiera perdonado que algo te hubiera pasado!

-No te pongas así, Draco –le dio un beso en la mejilla–. ¿Cómo ibas a saber que me iba a dar un calambre? Además, no pasó nada malo y sí conocí al hombre de mis sueños.

Draco asintió con la cabeza antes de alejarse de él y platicarle sobre el aburrido día que había pasado con Vincent.

-¡Dime que irás conmigo! –le suplicó–. Ya no quiero estar más tiempo solo con él.

-Pero es que le prometí a Sirius que lo vería a las nueve en el vestíbulo y no quiero dejarlo plantado –objeto de inmediato.

-Pues ya veremos cómo nos las arreglamos para salir los cuatro –a Harry no le hizo ninguna gracia la sugerencia–. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

Harry no tuvo más remedio que aceptar porque se lo debía a su amigo. Si él no hubiera vendido sus joyas para comprarle ropa, él no estaría ahí y no habría conocido a Sirius. No le hacía la menor gracia que le hiciera mal tercio, pero no tenía otra opción.

* * *

Muy corto el capi... lo siento : (


	5. Cambio de pareja

Operación Fortuna (5/13)

Parejas = Harry/Severus

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

* * *

Belladona: Me encantaría complacerte, chiquilla para que me quisieras más, pero desgraciadamente no puedo : ( …. Jajaja… mira que la forma en que has enredado a todo el mundo con todo el mundo me dio dolor de cabeza, jajajaja… a ver que te parece el capi… nos vemos el próximo jueves… byeeeee

Lupita: Yeah… no estaría nada mal que Harry estuviera con Sirius, jejeje… pero como en este fic Harry es de Sev, pues ya puse manos a la obra para quitarle a ese dios de ojos azules : ) … besos.

Sasamii: Me encantan las diferentes opiniones!!!! … tienes razón en que Sirius siempre será su padrino, pero también me parece tentador que tuvieran algo que ver esos dos… por supuesto eso no será en este fic ; ) … gracias por dejar tu mensajito… nos vemos pronto!!!!

* * *

**Capítulo V. Cambio de pareja**

Severus nuevamente pateó con fuerza diferentes muebles. Pensó que esa costumbre era realmente muy desagradable, pero le servía para descargar la terrible furia que llevaba dentro desde el momento en que Harry accedió que Moody besara su oído. Obviamente no había sido así, pero desde el lugar en que los observaba, el ángulo lo engañó y sus celos lo hicieron ver cosas que nunca sucedieron.

¿Celos? ¡Claro que eran celos! Pero Severus Snape jamás los había sentido y por eso no sabía cómo reconocerlos. No comprendía porque sentía esa rabia infinita hacia el chico que permitía que un hombre depravado se le acercara con demasiada intimidad y que aparte de eso aceptara sus caricias. La piel se le había enchinado de repulsión al imaginar lo que el chico sintió al sentir esos asquerosos labios sobre su piel y la rabia se disparó hasta el cielo cuando Harry sonrió. ¿¡Qué acaso lo había disfrutado!? ¡Ese niño estaba más desesperado por dinero de lo que había imaginado!

Y luego, para colmo de males, lo vio entregándose a las caricias de su amigo Sirius en la alberca. Le dieron ganas de vomitar cuando vio como Sirius acariciaba una y otra vez una de las piernas del chico mientras éste cerraba los ojos y se mordía los labios seguramente para no gritar de placer. ¡¡¡Ahhh!!! ¡Cómo despreciaba a ese muchacho que saltaba de una presa a otra sin ningún pudor! Y una vez más volvió a patear una silla que ya no soportó más y se quebró sin remedio. Severus la tomó y la aventó contra la puerta que se abría en ese momento.

-¡Caray! ¡Ten cuidado! Casi me das en la cara –se quejó Sirius apenas teniendo tiempo de quitarse del camino de la silla.

-¿¡Qué diablos quieres!? –le preguntó Severus con una mirada tan asesina que hasta el más pintado hubiera temido, pero que no afectó en lo absoluto al hombre de ojos azules.

-Contarte algo que me pasó, pero tal vez deba regresar en otro momento –miró a su alrededor con curiosidad–. Me parece que tienes una charla más interesante con los muebles.

-Siempre tan simpático –se mofó antes de indicarle que ya no había peligro y Sirius entró a la habitación.

El hombre de ojos azules tomó la destrozada silla y la colocó en una esquina. Abrió la boca para preguntarle a su amigo lo que le pasaba, pero supo que no era el momento indicado. Severus aún respiraba agitadamente y siempre que estaba en ese estado, la garganta se le cerraba y no podía hablar mientras sentía como el enojo crecía más y más. ¿Qué como lo sabía? Quizá porque mantenían una sincera amistad de más de veinte años.

-Conocí a un joven –comenzó a decir Sirius.

-¿En serio? –Severus volteó a verlo socarronamente–. ¿Y cómo es? –su amigo abrió la boca para contestarle, pero no lo dejó hablar–. No. Déjame adivinar –se puso los dedos sobre las sienes fingiendo que pensaba–. Es un joven como de 20 años, alborotado cabello negro, ojos verdes, tersa piel blanca, mejillas sonrosadas y tentadores labios rojos.

-¿¡Pero cómo diablos sabes eso!? –preguntó Sirius boquiabierto y pensando que la adivinación le había llegado a Severus por gracia divina.

-¡Los vi manoseándose en la piscina, imbécil! –explotó nuevamente y se volvió hacia Sirius que se le quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos–. ¿¡Qué acaso ya no tienes vergüenza!? ¿¡Por qué demonios no se fueron a hacer sus cochinadas a un cuarto!? ¿¡Sabes el degradante espectáculo que les dieron a los demás huéspedes!?

-¡Hey! ¡Espera! –lo enfrentó sintiéndose levemente molesto por sus injustas acusaciones–. Nadie nos vio… aparte de ti, claro. Además, si alguien lo hubiera hecho seguramente me habría dado una medalla al mérito –Severus levantó una ceja socarronamente–. Ese muchacho estaba ahogándose y me arrojé a la alberca totalmente vestido para salvarlo.

-¿Ahogando? –repitió sorprendido, pero saber el tipo de persona que era Harry, lo hizo soltar una gran carcajada de desprecio–. ¡Oh, Sirius! Caíste en una vieja trampa. Te puedo asegurar que ese muchachito nada mejor que las sirenas.

-¿Tú crees? –se quedó pensativo un momento–. En verdad me pareció que estaba a punto de ahogarse. ¿Y por qué haría eso?

-Me sorprende lo ingenuo que eres a veces –espetó con sarcasmo–. Está claro que sabe lo rico que eres, te vio llegar y fingió que se ahogaba para poder conocerte. Ese jovencito y su amiguito rubio son un par de vividores. Y de la peor calaña, te lo puedo asegurar –dijo con demasiado veneno y eso llamó la atención de Sirius.

A ninguno de los dos les sorprendía ver esa clase de personas en la ciudad y mucho menos en esa época del año. Hombres y mujeres por igual venían de cacería, ya fuera por un esposo acaudalado o por un amante generoso, pero eso jamás los había afectado de ninguna manera. Sirius no negaba que en un par de ocasiones había aprovechado que esos chicos estuvieran tan dispuestos a hacer todo para conseguir dinero y se había divertido con ellos. Por eso ahora, ver a Severus demasiado ofendido por las intenciones de ese jovencito le hizo pensar que quizá le había gustado. Era un '_quizá_' solamente, pero eso hizo que su alma se agitara de alegría porque sería un buen cambio para él. Jamás le gustó la idea de que se casara con su prima Bellatrix y sabía que si llegaba a hacerlo, se convertiría en el ser más desdichado sobre la tierra, pero su prima y su amigo eran igual de testarudos... de nada le valdría tratar de hacerlos comprender que jamás se llevarían bien y que su matrimonio estaba destinado al fracaso. Afortunadamente, la relación había terminado. ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Porque su adorada prima lo llamó a mitad de la noche para gritarle que su amigo era un desconsiderado y que la había botado cuando ya casi tenía un pie en el altar y que jamás se lo perdonaría. Qué se vengaría, que lo haría pagar por toda la vergüenza que le haría pasar frente a sus amistades, que le destrozaría la vida, que pagaría con sangre su desprecio, etc., etc., etc., etc. La mujer le gritó al oído por una hora entera y Sirius apenas si pudo pronunciar un '_Lo siento_' y un '_Deberías tranquilizarte_'

-Bueno, pues entonces consiguió lo que quería… conocerme –dijo Sirius con una amplia sonrisa y se ganó una asesina mirada una vez más–. Nos quedamos de ver a las nueve en el vestíbulo.

-¿Vas a verlo después de lo que te dije? –preguntó con verdadero asco.

-¿Y por qué no? –se encogió de hombros–. Harry no está nada mal y si quiere algo de diversión, se la daré.

Severus crispó las manos. No le gustaba nada la imagen que se ofrecía ante sus ojos. Sirius besando y acariciando a Harry… el otro aceptando su contacto con ojos brillantes.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero ya estás advertido –decidió repentinamente para asombro de Sirius–. Ahora déjame solo porque tengo muchas cosas que terminar.

-Lo llevaré a la cena de caridad que dan los Vapen. Te lo informo por si quieres ir y verme en acción –no pudo evitar decir antes de marcharse.

Sirius apostó a si mismo que esa noche vería a su amigo en el salón de baile… y ganó.

* * * * * * * * * *

Draco simplemente estaba deslumbrante, a opinión de Harry. El traje formal que llevaba hacía resaltar su natural elegancia y clase. El chico de ojos verdes no podía decir lo mismo de él, pero seguramente no estaba tan mal del todo porque su amigo le dijo que lucía extremadamente apuesto. Harry ya no veía la hora para volver a ver a Sirius y Draco fue el encargado de tranquilizarlo.

-No debe darse cuenta que te tiene comiendo de su mano, Harry –le dijo el rubio ya en el elevador–. Date un poco de importancia.

-No sé cómo hacer eso –aceptó el moreno con tristeza–. Simplemente estoy muy emocionado porque voy a salir con él.

-En verdad eres un caso perdido –suspiró profundamente.

A las nueve en punto, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ambos se adentraron al vestíbulo con sonrisa en labios. Ahí los estaban esperando sus respectivas parejas. Vincent se levantó de un sillón y avanzó hacia Draco que le sonrió tan encantadoramente que logró que el fuerte muchacho tropezara. Sirius se disculpó con una pareja de ancianos con los que platicaba y se acercó a Harry que sintió como su pulso se aceleraba al máximo… Sirius en verdad era muy apuesto.

-Adoro la puntualidad –le dijo el hombre después de haber depositado un pequeño beso en la sonrojada mejilla del moreno.

-Harry es como un reloj suizo –comentó Draco poniéndose a su lado–. ¿No me presentas a tu amigo?

-Por supuesto –aceptó Harry después de haber bajado de la nube rosa en que puso el beso del hombre–. Sirius Black… Draco Malfoy.

-Mucho gusto, señor Black –y le tendió su blanca mano con extrema elegancia.

-El gusto es mío… **Draco** –le contestó Sirius enfatizando su nombre para darle a entender que no estaba dentro de sus planes el tratarse de usted.

-Él es mi amigo Vincent Goyle –el rubio presentó al fuerte muchacho que aún lo contemplaba embelesado.

-Ya nos conocíamos. ¿Verdad, Vincent?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? –miró desenfocadamente a Sirius–. ¡Ah, sí! ¿Cómo está señor Black?

-Muy bien. ¿Y tu padre cómo está?

-Bien. Gracias por preguntar.

-¿Y qué van a hacer ustedes? –preguntó Draco con extrema inocencia–. Vincent me invitó a una cena de caridad.

-¡Que maravillosa casualidad! Pensaba llevar a Harry a esa misma cena. ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos juntos? –se apresuró a decir Sirius.

-¡Una excelente idea! –expresó jubiloso e ignoró la expresión consternada de Vincent que había pensado que pasarían la noche solos–. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Sirius insistió en que se fueran en su auto y el trayecto estuvo inundado con las risas del rubio y del hombre de ojos azules que no paraban de platicar. Draco se las ingenió para sentarse junto a Sirius y Harry no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la compañía de Vincent en la parte trasera del auto. Al cabo de unos minutos de tratar de mantener una charla con el muchacho, desistió. La '_pareja_' de Draco no estaba nada complacido de que el rubio no se sentara junto a él y se hundió en un terco mutismo.

Llegar a la recepción les tomó poco más de media hora y tanto Draco como Harry se deshicieron en halagos por la magnificencia de la casa de los Vapen. Ésta se encontraba en la parte más alta de la ciudad y la vista desde ahí era para quitar el aliento. Harry frunció el ceño al ver que Draco se negaba a separarse de Sirius y sintió un poco de resentimiento hacia su amigo. Una cosa era que le enchaquetara a un muy malhumorado Vincent y otra muy diferente que acaparara al hombre de sus sueños, pero tal parecía que a Sirius no le importaba el intercambio de pareja. Dejó que el rubio enlazara su brazo con el de él y fue así como se presentaron frente a los Vapen que les dieron la bienvenida. Fueron conducidos a un gran salón por una edecán que les puso una bebida en las manos a cada uno antes de marcharse.

Los cuatro fueron a sentarse en un cómodo sofá, pero muy pronto los únicos que estaban ahí eran Harry y Vincent. Sirius y Draco se fueron a bailar y jamás se les unieron entre el cambio de melodía. Vincent lucía a cada minuto más enojado y Harry no podía más que sentir pena por él. Draco y Sirius de vez en cuando acertaban a pasar frente a ellos mientras bailaban. Se les notaba que se sentían muy a gusto él uno con el otro y era evidente que se habían olvidado que existían. Harry lo comprendía porque su amigo rubio era infinitamente más atractivo y divertido que él y lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar con melancolía. Sirius ya no era para él y lo sabía. En cambio para Vincent fue como recibir un bofetón en el rostro. Miraba a la feliz pareja con ojos furibundos y murmuraba sin parar: '_Era mío. Black debió haberlo notado Black. No es justo. Venía conmigo. No es justo_' Fue un alivio para Harry cuando por fin Vincent se levantó para marcharse. A él también le dieron ganas de irse porque no conocía a nadie y sabía que se aburriría a morir. Además, ya había quedado claro a quién prefería Sirius y no deseaba ser mal tercio.

Se levantó del sofá y se deslizó por el perímetro del salón para llegar a la salida. Cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de alcanzar la puerta, se encontró frente a frente con Severus. Harry se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando volvió a mirarse en esos duros ojos negros que expresaban aún más su repudio. Dio media vuelta para alejarse lo más que pudiera de ese hombre que lo ponía tan nervioso, pero no contó con que alguien se había puesto detrás de él y chocó espectacularmente contra Alastor Moody. Harry habría ido irremediablemente al piso si Severus no se hubiera colocado a sus espaldas.

-Es una gran sorpresa verlo por aquí, Moody –dijo Severus con los dientes apretados.

-Lo mismo digo, Snape –le contestó el hombre todo sonrisa–. Me parece recordar que no asiste a estos eventos con frecuencia.

-No, pero esta noche decidí hacerlo.

-Me parece muy bien.

Y ahí estaba Harry. Atrapado entre los dos hombres que no daban muestras de haber notado su presencia. Justo cuando ya se deslizaba para salir de esa inverosímil situación sintió como dos diferentes manos atrapaban sus brazos. Severus sujetaba su brazo derecho y Moody el izquierdo impidiéndole moverse.

-¡Hola, Harry! –lo saludó Moody alegremente–. ¿Te importaría hacerle compañía a un anciano?

-No puede –dijo Severus de inmediato–. Harry está conmigo.

-¿En serio? –Alastor soltó una gran carcajada–. No le creo.

-No me importa que lo crea o no –apretó aún más el brazo del moreno que se quejó de su rudeza y lo jaló con fuerza para arrancarlo del agarre de Moody–. Él está conmigo y no se va a ninguna parte sin mí.

-Si lo pone de ese modo –se encogió de hombros filosóficamente–. Entonces nos veremos mañana, Harry –le dijo al chico de ojos verdes cariñosamente.

-Mañana tampoco estará disponible porque me acompañara a la competencia de fragata.

-Hmmm. Veo que ya tiene todo planeado –su único ojo brilló con extrema diversión–. Te veré entonces en el desayuno, Harry. Eso obviamente no entorpecerá sus planes, ¿verdad, Snape?

Severus ya no se dignó en contestarle. Simplemente tomó la mano de Harry y lo arrastró hacia la pista de baile. El moreno no tenía ni pizca de ganas de estar cerca de ese hombre que lo despreciaba tan profundamente, pero se quedó entre sus brazos el tiempo suficiente para que Moody se alejara. Una vez que ya no lo tuvo a la vista, trató de alejarse de Severus, pero éste apretó aún más el abrazo.

-¿Podría… dejarme… ir? –preguntó Harry sin aliento.

-¿Para qué? –lo miró con frialdad–. ¿Para que puedas ir a buscar a ese depravado hombre y consolarte con él ahora que Sirius te plantó por tu amiguito?

-¡No voy a hacer tal cosa! –se indignó de verdad–. Sólo quiero irme a descansar.

Los ojos oscuros se perdieron en la inmensidad verde que tenía frente a él y el enfado se le fue como por encanto. ¿Por qué esas esmeraldas eran tan hermosas? ¿Cómo era posible que ese bello rostro pareciera tan inocente cuando sabía que el alma de ese chico era todo menos eso? Simplemente no lo sabía, pero decidió bajar sus defensas y disfrutar el momento. Era una verdadera delicia sentir ese suave cuerpo junto al suyo... poder oler el aroma fresco que despedía su negro cabello. Bailaron dos piezas más hasta que Severus lo alejó de su cuerpo y lo miró con seriedad.

-Si en verdad quieres irte, yo te llevaré –volvió a tomarlo de la mano y lo condujo hacia la salida.

-Pero… es que…yo no lo conozco y… –trató de zafar su mano, pero el otro no se lo permitió.

-Soy Severus Snape –lo miró con impaciencia–. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

-Harry Potter, pero…

-Ya estamos presentados. Ahora andando.

-Está bien –aceptó ya sin resistirse.

El aire frío de la noche le golpeó la cara y de pronto supo que ahí dentro se estaba ahogando, pero no precisamente por el ambiente sino por la poderosa personalidad de su acompañante. Había sido impactante sentir su brazo alrededor de su cintura, pero lo fue mucho más el saber que tenía el pleno derecho de colocar su temblorosa mano en el amplio pecho. Impactante sí, pero sin duda alguna muy excitante al mismo tiempo. Severus lo llevó directamente hasta un elegante auto negro y le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Harry se deslizó hasta el asiento y enseguida notó que el interior era excesivamente lujoso y repentinamente se sintió muy poca cosa. A nada estuvo de salir corriendo del auto, pero Severus no le dio tiempo. Se puso detrás del volante, aseguró las puertas y salió volando hacia la carretera.

No hubo ningún tipo de plática entre ellos y Harry lo agradeció en el alma. Sabía exactamente lo que el hombre pensaba de él y no soportaría que comenzara a atacarlo de nuevo. El recorrido de vuelta al hotel fue mucho más rápido para total alegría del moreno y saltó del auto en cuanto se estacionaron. Lo único que quería era alejarse de Severus lo más pronto posible, pero no contó con que el hombre fue más veloz que él e interceptó su precipitada huída.

-Ni se te ocurra bajar a desayunar –le dijo el hombre con dureza–. Mandaré tus alimentos a la habitación y luego te espero en el vestíbulo a las ocho. ¿Me has entendido?

-Yo no sé quién se cree que es, pero no puede darme órdenes –acertó a objetar Harry aunque sin mucho convencimiento–. Puedo ser amigo de Alastor Moody si me apetece.

-Estoy tratando de ayudarte, pero si no quieres que lo haga… baja a desayunar con ese cretino –replicó Severus al comprender que estaba actuando como un lunático.

¿¡A él qué demonios le importaba que ese muchachito estuviera más que dispuesto a irse a la cama con Moody!?

Harry no le contestó, pero se alejó lentamente de Severus. Cuando ya casi iba a cruzar la puerta de entrada, escuchó sus poderosos gritos.

-¡¡¡Te espero a las ocho en punto, Harry Potter!!! ¡¡¡Te juro que subiré por ti si no eres puntual!!!

El moreno volteó a verlo asombrado y se vio a si mismo moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza. Severus soltó una gran maldición cuando el chico desapareció y se dijo que se había vuelto loco.

'_Total y completamente loco_' –se siguió diciendo el resto de la noche.

* * *

Hasta pronto!!!!!!!!


	6. Draco se enamora

Operación Fortuna (6/13)

Parejas = Harry/Severus

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

* * *

Sasamii: Fíjate que a mí Moody no me cae mal, pero sí acepto que aquí lo he puesto bastante molesto : ) … jajaja… seguro que a Severus no le faltaron las ganas de llevar a Harry hasta su cuarto y tapiar la puerta para evitar que salieran, jajaja… el siguiente capi es muy corto, pero pronto actualizaré… besos!!!!!!!

Lupita: Jajajaja… Genio y figura hasta la sepultura, linda… Severus sería siempre así de mandó aunque fuera marciano, jajajaja… ya prontito habrá algo entre esos dos, lo prometo… hasta luego!!!!!!!

* * *

**Capítulo VI. Draco se enamora**

¡Esto estaba mal! ¡Terriblemente mal! Se decía sin parar Draco, pero ni aún así reunía las suficientes fuerzas para separar a Sirius que ahora devoraba su cuello. Harry le había dicho que se había enamorado del hombre de ojos azules nada más de verlo y lo mejor de todo es que a Sirius también parecía haberle gustado su amigo. ¿Entonces cómo se atrevía a dejarlo besarlo? ¿Por qué no podía detenerlo? ¿Por qué lo sujetaba del cabello y lo hacía levantar el rostro para luego besarlo como si la vida le fuera en ello? No lo sabía. Simplemente se supo perdido desde el mismo instante en que Sirius le susurró que era hermoso antes de besarlo apasionadamente. Ahora se encontraban en la esquina de una habitación de la casa de los Vapen. Sirius lo había llevado con la excusa de que quería mostrarle un cuadro en particular y aún cuando Draco sabía que mentía, se dejó conducir hasta ahí y se derritió sin remedio en los brazos del hombre. Jamás había sentido lo que Sirius hacía en su cuerpo con el solo roce de sus labios. Sintió que una atrevida mano bajaba hacia su trasero y sólo entonces pudo separarse de él.

-Esto está mal, Sirius –dijo el rubio con voz temblorosa–. Debemos detenernos.

-¿Pero por qué está mal? –volvió a envolverlo en sus brazos–. Me gustaste desde el mismo instante en que te vi y estoy seguro de que tú sentiste lo mismo por mí.

-Pero, Harry…

-Harry entenderá, te lo aseguro –le susurró antes de volver a besarlo apasionadamente.

Draco volvió a colgarse del cuello del hombre y la razón lo abandonó por completo cuando Sirius deslizó una mano dentro de su pantalón. Jadeó cuando sintió como esa gentil mano cubría su entrepierna por completo y sus traicioneras caderas se movieron al ritmo que le marcaba Sirius.

-Vámonos de aquí –le pidió Sirius con voz dulce y Draco asintió.

Sirius le dio un par de minutos al rubio para que se recuperara de las increíbles sensaciones que le hizo sentir y luego salieron de la habitación. Evitaron el concurrido salón y salieron de la casa. El frío de la noche logró que la razón volviera a la mente de Draco y supo que debía detener esa locura en ese mismo instante.

-No puedo hacerlo –dijo con tono terminante y Sirius volteó a verlo alarmado.

-No puedes hacerme esto, Draco –trató de abrazarlo de nuevo, pero el rubio lo evitó–. Te deseo y me deseas. ¿Qué malo puede haber en ello?

-Harry –fue la pronto respuesta.

-Pero a mí no me interesa tu amigo. Es a ti a quien quiero.

-Deseas, que no es lo mismo –no supo porqué sintió que un cuchillo se le clavaba en el corazón.

-Es lo mismo, cariño –su voz era muy persuasiva–. Sabes que fuimos hechos el uno para el otro.

-No. No puedo hacerle esto a mi amigo. Lo siento mucho –y se dio media vuelta para volver a la recepción.

Sirius murmuró por lo bajo y lo siguió. No quería dejar ir a tan maravilloso chico. Harry era muy atractivo, no lo negaba, pero desde el mismo instante en que vio a Draco fue como si todos los demás hubieran dejado de existir. Sabía que era incorrecto permanecer con el rubio cuando realmente su pareja era Harry, pero simplemente se negaba a alejarse de él. Ya después hablaría con el moreno y le pediría disculpas por haberlo abandonado, pero ahora lo único que quería era seguir sintiendo a Draco entre sus brazos. El salón estaba atestado de gente y él ya se moría de ganas de besarlo. Había estado en la casa de los Vapen un par de ocasiones con anterioridad y sabía que coleccionaban arte. Le sugirió a Draco ir a ver un cuadro en particular para poder estar solos y ver si accedía a que lo besara. Para su total felicidad, el muchacho se derritió en sus brazos en un segundo y supo que ya todo estaba bien. Comprendía su reticencia de entregarse a él porque se suponía que era el acompañante de su amigo, pero no consideraba eso un obstáculo real. No le había pedido a Harry que fueran novios ni mucho menos. Sólo habían compartido unos cuantos besos así que no podía alegar una traición. Así lo veía él y esperaba poder convencer a Draco de lo mismo.

Para su total sorpresa, le fue imposible encontrar al rubio dentro de la casa y tras una intensa búsqueda de media hora, supo que se había marchado ya. Estuvo a punto de volver al hotel para obligarlo a enfrentar lo que sentía, pero luego decidió darle tiempo. Debía comprender que para él no era fácil arrebatarle a su amigo su objetivo de caza. Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento. Severus afirmaba que Harry y Draco estaban ahí para obtener amante, pero se le hacía muy difícil creer eso. Porque si así era, ¿por qué Draco habría huido de él? Generalmente las personas que se dedicaban a eso, no tenían escrúpulos de ninguna clase y claramente Draco sí los tenía. En sus ojos grises había visto la vergüenza de estar actuando incorrectamente con su amigo y eso lo había hecho detenerse.

'_Si realmente Draco y Harry vinieron a buscar dinero, no tendrían ningún inconveniente en intercambiar presas_' –se puso a pensar no queriendo admitir lo que Severus había dicho de los jóvenes–. '_No. Ellos están aquí de paseo y para mí fue una verdadera suerte conocer a Draco_'

Ya contento con su conclusión, se despidió de sus anfitriones y se fue a casa. No le fue fácil conciliar el sueño porque no dejaba de recordar los ardientes besos del rubio.

* * * * * * * * * *

Draco se deslizó en su habitación lo más silenciosamente que pudo. No prendió la luz para no despertar a su amigo porque no se sentía con las suficientes fuerzas para enfrentarlo. Había empleado toda la fortaleza que le quedaba para rechazar a Sirius y no creía poder soportar las recriminaciones que el moreno le haría. Que se las merecía, no tenía la menor duda. Se desvistió con cuidado para luego deslizarse dentro de su cama. Una vez ahí cerró los ojos y rememoró lo que pasó en esa vacía habitación provocando que un involuntario suspiro escapara de su garganta. Jamás habría creído posible que se enamoraría de alguien apenas compartiendo un beso. Se mordió los labios al comprender que eso precisamente le había sucedido. Se había enamorado de Sirius Black y eso era completamente equivocado. No podía ser tan vil como para arrebatarle a su mejor amigo el hombre de sus sueños.

'_No debo volver a verlo_' –se dijo apenas conteniendo el llanto–. '_Sirius es de Harry y no debo interponerme entre ellos_'

No quiso ni pensar en lo que dijo Sirius. El hombre afirmó que no le interesaba Harry y eso era terrible. La decepción que sufriría su amigo sería muy amarga y él era el único culpable.

'_Ojalá y nunca hubiéramos venido_' –se lamentó ya dejando correr las lágrimas–. '_Sé que voy a perder la amistad de Harry por esto y me duele… me duele mucho. Ni todo el dinero del mundo vale la pena. Yo quiero a mi amigo_'

Se sentó en la cama y prendió la luz para hablar con Harry. Tenía que decirle en ese momento lo que estaba pasando y pedirle perdón. ¡Debía obtener ese perdón a como diera lugar! Los ojos grises se abrieron al máximo al ver que la cama de Harry estaba vacía. Estaba totalmente seguro que el muchacho ya se encontraba en el hotel porque lo había visto caminar hacia la salida. Comprendía que se marchaba porque no tenía nadie con quién platicar y fue en ese instante en que supo que estaba actuando incorrectamente. Al principio se aferró a Sirius para alejarse de Vincent, pero después le fue imposible alejarse de él.

Se puso a pensar frenéticamente donde podría estar Harry. No quería ni pensar que algo le hubiera sucedido mientras se trasladaba al hotel. Se levantó y fue hacia la ventana. Soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio al ver a Harry nadando en la alberca. Sopesó la posibilidad de bajar a verlo, pero luego se dijo que era mala idea pues la conversación que debían sostener era privada. Volvió a la habitación y se acostó con la firme intención de permanecer despierto hasta que Harry volviera, pero no contó con que el sueño lo venció y no sintió cuando el moreno regresó.

* * * * * * * * * *

Harry volvió a la habitación y le pareció curioso encontrar la luz prendida. Se acercó a la cama de Draco y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio su mojado rostro. Si no malinterpretaba la situación, el rubio había llorado por su causa. Se imaginaba que le había roto el corazón al permanecer con Sirius y no podía estar más equivocado. No negaba que se sintió desplazado y mucho más porque se había quedado con un muy apuesto hombre que era la personificación de lo que más le gustaba, pero ya se había recuperado. Sirius le seguía gustando, pero nada más. El tiempo a su lado no fue lo suficientemente largo como para entregarle su corazón. Además… existía otro hombre que indudablemente sí lograba estremecer su mundo y ése era Severus Snape, pero era tan inalcanzable para él como lo era Sirius Black.

Se sentó en la cama de su amigo y le acarició el cabello. Draco instintivamente se giró y se aferró a su cintura todavía hipando entre sueños. El moreno entonces se deslizó entre las sábanas y acomodó la cabeza del rubio en su regazo. Quería platicarle sobre sus extrañas sensaciones por Severus, pero decidió dejarlo descansar. Ya mañana tendrían tiempo para hablar.

* * * * * * * * * *

Severus se presentó en el comedor apenas diez minutos después de abrieran sus puertas y recorrió el lugar con presteza. Su corazón latía apresuradamente ante la perspectiva de localizar una brillante melena negra, pero para su fortuna no lo hizo. Dentro ya se encontraban algunos clientes bastante madrugadores, pero Harry no se encontraba entre ellos. Se dio media vuelta y vio que Moody salía del elevador. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos antes de que Alastor caminara hacia el comedor ignorándolo por completo. Se fue directamente a la recepción para ordenar un suculento desayuno para dos personas y luego lo envió a la habitación del moreno. Realmente no esperaba que Harry lo obedeciera y fue muy agradable comprobar que el moreno no se desvivía por estar al lado de Moody.

A pesar de que estaba seguro de que Harry permanecería en su habitación hasta que fuera hora de su cita, se quedó en el vestíbulo por si acaso.

* * * * * * * * * *

En la habitación de Harry, unos insistentes golpes en la puerta lograron sacarlo de su profundo sueño y fue a abrir.

-Lamento mucho despertarlo, señor –se disculpó una camarera–. Su desayuno ya está listo.

A Harry se le había olvidado por completo que Severus le dijo que le enviaría el desayuno a la cama, pero no así su invitación a ver la competencia de fragatas. De hecho, la perspectiva de pasar la mañana en su compañía lo mantuvo despierto hasta el amanecer.

-Gracias –le agradeció el moreno a la chica cuando ya se marchaba.

-Estamos para servirle, señor –le contestó la joven haciéndole una graciosa reverencia.

Harry se sentó a la mesa y revisó los alimentos. Se le hizo agua la boca ante el invitante aroma del café y los crujientes bizcochos. Ya estaba terminando de desayunar cuando Draco despertó.

-Buenos días, bello durmiente –le dijo Harry en broma–. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No mucha en realidad –el rubio se levantó y lo acompañó a la mesa–. Siento mucho lo que pasó anoche, Harry.

-No te preocupes –le quitó importancia con un ademán de manos.

-Es que sí me preocupa y mucho –clavó una muy culpable mirada en su amigo–. Sirius era tu pareja y yo no debí interponerme entre ustedes.

-Sí, era mi pareja –aceptó con calma–. Pero me parece que el que le gustó fuiste tú.

-No era mi intención que eso sucediera –un par de lágrimas rodaron por las pálidas mejillas–. Sólo quería mantenerme alejado de Vincent.

-Ya. No llores. No seas tontuelo –se levantó para luego abrazarlo por la espalda–. Sirius me gusta, no lo niego, pero yo no a él. Fin del asunto.

-¿De verdad no estás enojado? –alzó el rostro para mirarlo–. ¿No te importaría si… salgo con él?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –le contestó con una gran sonrisa–. Además, sigue siendo un gran partido. No importa si es para ti o para mí.

Draco se quedó callado porque no le gustó lo que dijo Harry, pero no podía culparlo porque todo ese asunto de '_Operación Fortuna_' había sido su idea. No veía a Sirius como un buen partido para alejarse de la pobreza. Lo deseaba como pareja para el resto de su vida porque lo amaba y deseaba que él le entregara su corazón, pero no sabía si podía conseguirlo. Anoche estuvo a punto de ceder a su pasión y eso no estaba bien, desde el punto que se le viera porque no deseaba ser sólo un pasatiempo en su vida. Además existía otro gran problema. Si no conseguía que Sirius se enamorara de él, no sería capaz de seguir buscando a alguien más. No. Definitivamente no. No consentiría que otro hombre lo besara y mucho menos que lo llevara a la cama.

-¿Se quedaron de ver hoy? –preguntó el moreno casualmente.

-Me enamoré de él, Harry –le soltó Draco sin más.

-¿¡Qué!? –su sorpresa era genuina.

-Sé que pensarás que estoy loco, pero así es –más lágrimas salieron de los ojos grises–. Lo supe desde el mismo instante en que me besó.

-¿¡Te besó entonces!? –se arrodilló a su lado–. ¡Cuéntame cómo fue! ¿Qué sentiste?

-La gloria, Harry. Fue maravilloso –un leve rubor se extendió por sus mejillas–. Me dijo que era hermoso y luego me besó. Fue algo realmente increíble.

-¿Entonces de qué te preocupas? –le tomó una mano para darle ánimos–. Estás enamorado de él, se casarán y serán felices por siempre.

-Nunca dejarás de ser un romántico perdido –rió con desventura–. Qué yo esté enamorado de él, no significa que sea correspondido.

-¿Pero tú estás mal de la cabeza o qué? –lo miró como si realmente lo creyera–. ¡Tú eres Draco Malfoy! El muchacho más guapo del mundo entero. No puedo siquiera imaginarme que al finalizar este día, Sirius Black no te haya entregado el corazón.

-¿Tú crees? –lo miró esperanzado.

-Sonríe y la fuerza estará contigo –le repitió sus mismas palabras alegremente.

Draco rió de buena gana ante el buen humor de su amigo. Realmente se habría preocupado de perder su amistad, pero eso no había sucedido. Ahora estaba en plena libertad de conquistar el corazón de Sirius Black. ¡Y juraba que lo conseguiría!

* * *

Capítulo muuuuyyy corto, lo sé... pero lo compensaré actualizando rápido... byeeee


	7. Primera vez

Operación Fortuna (7/13)

Parejas = Harry/Severus

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Advertencia: Sexo explícito (espero que les guste)

* * *

Belladona: El tiempo es oro en estas historias, chica, jajajajaja... sé que me merezco la tortura porque no actualicé rápido y también porque el capítulo es muy pequeño, pero hazlo con cuidado, plis… tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no quiero andarme arrastrando por la casa, jajajaja… al contrario, gracias a ti por leer y por darme ánimos… besos!!!

Sasamii: Sorry por haberme tardado en actualizar, pero estuve fuera el fin de semana… sniff... ojalá y te guste lo que sigue porque las cosas están por complicarse : ( … hasta luego!!!

Amia: No te preocupes si no puedes dejar mensajito, pero me alegra que lo hicieras, jejeje… ya está el encuentro entre Harry y Severus y espero que no te desilusione… jamás me atrevería a poner a Draquito con Alastor!!!! pero no niego que mi intención era hacerles creer eso, jajajaja.. byeeee

* * *

**Capítulo VII. Primera vez**

Harry estaba que se moría de nervios y Draco no había podido hacer nada para aplacarlos. Los pretextos para no bajar al vestíbulo eran muy variados y el rubio no tuvo menos que aceptar que la imaginación de su amigo era muy vívida. Qué si Severus le había dicho eso nada más para burlarse de él y no acudía a la cita, que si el traje que llevaba no era el adecuado, que si llegaba un extraterrestre y lo secuestraba, que si…

-Ya me cansé de tus estúpidas excusas, Harry –dijo Draco molesto–. El hombre realmente quiere llevarte a ver la competencia y punto. Si no fuera así, ¿entonces por qué te envió el desayuno?

-Solamente para evitar que bajara para ver a Alastor –fue la pronto respuesta.

-Vale. Es una posibilidad, pero no lo creo posible.

-Además… él me desprecia, Draco. Ya lo te dije.

-Pues te encargarás de que cambié de opinión –le puso en la mano el sombrero adecuado para evitar que el sol lo quemara demasiado–. Ahora ya vete. Te dijo que debías ser puntual y falta exactamente un minuto para las ocho.

-Pero es que…

Draco ya no soportó oír más y lo sacó a empujones de la habitación. Harry aporreó la puerta para que lo dejara regresar, pero el rubio lo ignoró. Ya no teniendo más remedio, el moreno se subió al elevador y apretó el botón de la planta baja. Tomó aire repetidas veces tratando de tranquilizar a su corazón y sorpresivamente lo logró porque Severus vio salir del elevador a un muy sereno Harry. Los ojos negros lo recorrieron de arriba abajo y apenas contuvo un silbido de admiración. El traje blanco que llevaba el chico le sentaba al dedillo. Vio que llevaba en las manos un sombrero y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su decisión. En esa época del año el sol era muy brillante y quemaba con facilidad.

-Llegas con retraso, Harry –fue lo que sus labios dijeron a pesar de que lo que quería decir era muy diferente.

-Lo siento mucho –se disculpó de inmediato–. Pero es que…

-No me gustan las excusas, así que ahórratelas –lo miró altaneramente–. Es hora de marcharnos.

Severus caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando se percató de que el chico no lo seguía. Volvió sobre sus pasos y miró al moreno con irritación.

-¿Vas a venir o no?

-Creo que no –le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa–. Adiós.

Harry trató de regresar al elevador, pero Severus lo tomó del brazo para impedírselo.

-¿A qué diablos estás jugando?

-A nada, pero me parece que usted sí lo está haciendo –le contestó Harry valientemente porque su arrogante actitud lo hizo enojar–. Está claro que no le agrado y aún así me invita a pasar horas a su lado. En verdad no entiendo lo que quiere.

-Ya te lo dije anoche –se acercó a él para hablarle en voz baja y no enterar al resto de los huéspedes de su conversación–. Estoy tratando de evitar que te involucres con Alastor.

-Es que eso no es de su incumbencia. Yo puedo hacer amistad con quién quiera y usted no es nadie para tratar de impedírmelo.

-¿Es que estás tan desesperado por dinero que no te importa irte a la cama con ese vejete asqueroso y depravado?

-¿Y quién dijo que quiero irme a la cama con él? –preguntó serenamente y sonrió al ver el desconcierto de Severus–. Usted es el único que ha mencionado esa posibilidad, yo lo único que digo es que tengo el pleno derecho de hablar y hacer amistad con quién desee.

-Pero no con él –espetó con los dientes apretados para luego tomarlo de la mano y sacarlo casi arrastrando del hotel.

-¡Suélteme o empezaré a gritar! –lo amenazó Harry.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero en el auto.

Severus aventó al chico dentro de su coche y se apresuró a subirse para no darle tiempo de apearse. Salió derrapando llantas y una fracción de segundo después sonrió con satisfacción. Había estado a punto de mandarlo al diablo, pero Moody salió del comedor en ese preciso instante y lo miró burlonamente. Sabía que lo que menos le apetecía era pasar toda la mañana con ese chico que hacía que sus nervios se crisparan, pero no le daría al hombre el placer de estar con Harry.

-¡Es un bruto! –jadeó Harry furioso–. ¡Déjeme bajar! ¡No puede obligarme a ir a ninguna parte con usted!

-Si crees que puedes sobrevivir al aventarte de un auto que va a 100 km/h… hazlo –le quitó el seguro a las puertas y lo miró burlonamente.

Era tanto la furia que Harry sentía que valientemente, o más bien, estúpidamente abrió la portezuela. Ante el total azoro de Severus, el moreno se acomodó para poder lanzarse al pavimento.

-¿¡Acaso estás loco!?

Severus alcanzó a tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y lo azotó contra el asiento antes de inclinarse y cerrar la puerta. En cuanto pudo se salió de la circulación y se estacionó.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!? –le gritó furioso–. ¿¡Qué no comprendes que estuviste a punto de matarte!? ¡Cielos! ¡Jamás pensé que fueras tan idiota!

Harry temblaba y temblaba. Pasado el enojo supo que estuvo a punto de cometer una verdadera tontería. Si acaso no se mataba con el golpe, seguramente moriría arrollado por los otros autos. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar. Severus suspiró con irritación, pero jaló al muchacho hacia su pecho y lo consoló.

-Ya pasó… tranquilo –le dijo tanto para el chico como para si mismo pues se había llevado un susto de muerte–. Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo semejante –Harry asintió débilmente con la cabeza–. ¿Me lo prometes? –un nuevo asentimiento de cabeza–. ¿En verdad no quieres estar conmigo? –le puso un dedo en la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo–. Dímelo y te prometo que te dejaré en paz.

-No quiero… –comenzó a decir el moreno y Severus sintió como su corazón sufría un sobresalto–. … que siga agrediéndome. Es todo.

-No lo haré más –le aseguró cuando sintió que su corazón estaba nuevamente en su lugar.

Harry le sonrió y eso acabó por desarmarlo. Una voz en su interior le gritó que bajara la cabeza y tomara posesión de esos invitantes labios entreabiertos. Al hombre sólo le tomó un segundo obedecerla y besó a Harry con intensidad. Ni él mismo sabía porque besaba tan desesperadamente al chico que se entregó al beso sin ninguna reserva. Un leve jadeo brotó de la garganta del moreno y Severus entonces se dio cuenta que su lengua ya estaba dentro de la boca de Harry, pero se negó a sacarla. Buscó su contraparte y fue su turno de jadear cuando éstas se enfrascaron en una férrea lucha. Severus jamás pensó que ese muchacho tuviera la suficiente experiencia como para enloquecerlo con un beso tan erótico, pero así era. Su entrepierna se inflamó enseguida y puso la mano sobre el pantalón de Harry para ver si estaba tan excitado como él. Casi rugió de placer cuando comprobó que así era. El músculo palpitaba bajo su toque y sin pensarlo, le desabrochó el pantalón con urgencia. Harry se separó de sus labios al echar la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como su miembro era liberado y gimió de placer. Severus se perdió en la contemplación del rostro del moreno… era simplemente un poema a la belleza. Miró hacia todos lados nada más para comprobar que nadie se encontrara cerca, antes de abalanzarse sobre la virilidad de Harry.

El chico tenía el sabor más exquisito que hubiera probado jamás y toda la zona despedía un aroma enloquecedor. Engulló en su totalidad la entrepierna y disfrutó muchísimo los gemidos que emitía el chico de ojos verdes con cada succión. Tras lo que pareció muy poco tiempo, el moreno se corrió y Severus degustó la semilla salada como si de néctar se tratará. Volvió a los labios de Harry y se enterró en su boca para que probara su propio sabor. El moreno no lo despreció y volvieron a besarse con puro erotismo.

-Quiero más de ti, cariño –le decía Severus entre besos húmedos–. Te quiero todo para mí.

-Tómame, Severus –le contestó Harry que ya no se pertenecía, sino al hombre que ahora lo besaba como jamás se imaginó–. Soy tuyo, mi amor. Completamente tuyo.

Severus no esperó escuchar más y puso el auto en marcha. Corrió como bólido por la carretera buscando un lugar para estar con Harry en completa privacía. Apenas disminuyó la velocidad antes de entrar a un discreto motel que estaba a la orilla de la carretera y se metió en un apartado. Bajó del auto y corrió la cortina antes de ir a la administración y pagar por el cuarto. Regresó con Harry que aún se encontraba fuera de este mundo y lo hizo pasar a la habitación. Una vez dentro, recomenzaron los besos frenéticos y las caricias audaces. La ropa de Harry fue desprendida de su cuerpo con franco apresuramiento, pero no le importó pues lo consumía la misma urgencia que a Severus. Ambos cayeron en la cama cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos y ahora el hombre pudo degustar el cuerpo completo del chico. Se maravilló ante su sedosidad y hermosura. Le encantaba la forma en que Harry decía su nombre y se esmeraba en encontrar esos puntos que provocaban jadeos más hondos y apasionados.

Su deseo ya era muy doloroso de aguantar e hizo que Harry se colocara boca abajo. El chico aceptó con extrema naturalidad la preparación y soportó valientemente el primer embate. Una sola lágrima brotó de los ojos verdes y Severus la bebió con devoción. Era simplemente glorioso sentir la estrechez del chico y se portó muy gentilmente con él. La experiencia que había tenido con su único amante varón le hizo saber que era la primera vez del moreno y se sintió feliz por eso. Debido a que realmente creía que Harry buscaba un amante en Monte Carlo, jamás se imaginó que siguiera siendo virgen.

-¿Tu primera vez es como la imaginaste, Harry? –le preguntó Severus mientras lo poseía.

-Es… mucho… mejor… porque... estoy… contigo… mi amor –le contestó entre jadeos.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar –dijo con satisfacción y aumentó el poderío de sus embates.

Harry se corrió esta vez sin ningún tipo de ayuda, pero siguió disfrutando el sentir a Severus en su interior. El hombre parecía que no se cansaba de poseerlo y fue solo hasta la que el chico de ojos verdes consiguió su segundo orgasmo, que terminó dentro de él.

-Hmmm, Harry… eres delicioso –le dijo entre besos–. ¿Volveremos a estar juntos de nuevo?

-Cada vez que quieras –le contestó sintiéndose embriagado de felicidad.

-Entonces prepárate porque no te dejaré en paz. Necesitaré de ti día y noche –recomenzó sus besos ardientes.

-Y yo de ti, mi amor –le devolvió beso por beso–. Te amo tanto, Severus. Tanto… tanto… tanto –le susurró apasionadamente.

Severus no le contestó, simplemente lo siguió besando. Contrariamente a lo que esas lindas palabras de amor debían provocarle, sintió repentinamente una gran rabia hacia el muchacho que ahora besaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que lo amaba cuando debía ser lo contrario por la horrible forma en que lo trataba? No. No podía ser cierto que lo amara. Era simplemente una treta para hacerlo caer en sus redes, de hacerlo enamorarse de él para que le diera lo que quisiera. Repentinamente se sintió asqueado por las caricias compartidas y se apartó del moreno porque de pronto sintió que su cuerpo lo quemaba.

Harry no notó su cambio de actitud y acomodó la cabeza en el pecho de Severus para descansar. El sueño lo envolvió lentamente, pero antes de que se quedara dormido, declaró algo que para él era tan real como el mismo sol.

-Te amo, Severus.

El hombre se desprendió con cuidado de los delgados brazos y se vistió. Ya no quería estar más tiempo al lado de ese jovencito del que pensaba que, a pesar de que jamás había dormido con nadie, era realmente un engatusador de primera clase. Lo había seducido con tal maestría que jamás se dio cuenta y ahora trataba de enamorarlo con falsas declaraciones de amor.

'_Fuiste realmente un estúpido, Severus Snape_' –se decía mientras conducía a una velocidad suicida de regreso a su hotel–. '_Sabías perfectamente que esto era lo que buscaba Harry y caíste en sus redes redondito. Fingió que se interesaba por Moody cuando realmente el blanco eras tú y fuiste lo suficientemente idiota como para enredarte con él. No niego que sabe distinguir las buenas presas y que reservó su virginidad como un buen gancho para que me quedara con él, pero no será así. ¡Por supuesto que no! Harry Potter no vivirá a mis expensas. Deberá marcharse de aquí con la cola entre las patas porque no le daré ni un maldito penique_'

Con ese sólo pensamiento en la cabeza y tratando de ignorar el gran dolor que sentía en el corazón, se metió al estacionamiento del hotel todavía a gran velocidad, pero tuvo que frenar bruscamente para no golpear a otro auto que estaba por salir. Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar antes de entregarle las llaves a un valet que lo miró con asombro porque en verdad lucía furioso. Se fue directamente a su despacho y se encerró ahí por el resto del día.

* * *

Huy... creo que las cosas se le complicaron mucho a Harry : ( ... pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes.... hasta pronto!!!!


	8. ¿Dónde está Harry?

Operación Fortuna (8/13)

Parejas = Harry/Severus

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

* * *

Rianne: Muchas gracias por dejar tu mensajito : ) … sí, pobrecito Harry, pero ya verás como Severus lo pagará… grrrrr… hasta pronto!!!!

Sasamii: Gracias por perdonarme y por eso actualicé lo más pronto que pude : ) … eso no se hace, ¿verdad?... condenado Snape… el siguiente capi es más bien explicativo, pero igual espero que te guste… besos

Alexander: Es un gusto volver a saludarte!!!!!! … me encantó eso del culebrón, Jajaja… es totalmente cierto, jajajaja… me temo que los problemas aún no terminan, pero weno… nos seguimos viendo… byeeeee

Lupita: Ahhh!!! Qué bueno que te diste cuenta de que Severus está babeando por Harry, chica… ojalá y te guste lo que sigue… nos vemos después de Navidad… besos

* * *

**Capítulo VIII. ¿Dónde está Harry?**

Con quién casi chocaba Severus al entrar al estacionamiento del hotel, fue con el auto de Alastor Moody que arrugó el ceño al verlo llegar solo. Su gran experiencia le indicaba que algo había salido mal en esa extraña cita y conociendo como conocía a Severus, estaba seguro de que Harry estaba en problemas. Ordenó a su chofer que lo llevara directamente hasta donde se efectuaba la competencia de fragatas, pero jamás pudo localizar al chico de ojos verdes. Se mantuvo ahí hasta que todo finalizó y regresó al hotel ya avanzada la tarde y con una gran angustia en el pecho.

Nada más estacionándose, un atractivo muchacho se le acercó para ayudarlo a salir y Moody no lo despreció. Le tendió la mano y Cedric lo sostuvo con firmeza.

-Quiero que me hagas un favor, muchacho –le dijo Moody a su asistente temporal.

-¿Cuál, señor? –preguntó con cortesía.

-Necesito que averigües si ya Harry Potter regresó al hotel.

-¿El chico de ojos verdes? –preguntó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa pues pensaba que el muchacho rubio, Draco Malfoy, era el que le interesaba a su jefe.

-Ese mismo –asintió con la preocupación totalmente visible en su único ojo–. Salió esta mañana en compañía de Severus, pero él volvió solo y no sé dónde demonios lo dejó.

-¿Cree que le pasó algo? –frunció el ceño.

-Espero que no, pero si algo le sucediera… te juro que ese Snape me escuchara.

Moody dejó en el vestíbulo a Cedric para que realizara su encargo mientras él se marchaba a su habitación para descansar. Era muy duro aceptar que ya la edad se le había venido encima, pero no le importaba demasiado. Había gozado plenamente de la vida y estaba satisfecho por completo. Claro que todavía le gustaba correr tras atractivos jóvenes rubios, pero ya no se desanimaba cuando no los conseguía… como en el caso de Draco. Desde el primer instante que lo vio quiso tenerlo, pero sin guardar demasiadas esperanzas de conseguirlo. Para él, como para Severus, era totalmente evidente el por qué de la presencia de Harry y Draco en Monte Carlo y había tratado de facilitarle las cosas al rubio porque se le notaba a leguas que no tenía madera de cazafortunas. De hecho, ni él ni Harry la tenían.

Con todo el gusto del mundo le habría dado el suficiente dinero para que viviera cómodamente a cambio de casi nada, pero fue rechazado y ahora creía que fue lo mejor porque ahora estaba con uno de sus mejores amigos. Sirius Black era un buen hombre, tenía sanos sentimientos y seguramente no tardaría en enamorarse del rubio que, estaba seguro, ya le había entregado el corazón. No tuvo más que verlos bailar para saber que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y decidió dejar en paz al rubio. En primer lugar porque no le gustaba entrometerse en las relaciones de otros y en segundo lugar porque estimaba demasiado a Sirius. Tenía largos años de amistad con la familia Black, pero Sirius fue su preferido desde el momento en que nació.

Sin embargo, la buena opinión que tenía de Sirius no se extendía al mejor amigo de éste… Severus Snape. A su parecer, Severus era un cínico consumado y desconfiaba demasiado de la gente. Lo había visto saltar de una desastrosa relación a otra muy a menudo. Se asombró, como todo el mundo, que declarara que se casaría con Bellatrix. En su momento, se echó a reír a todo pulmón ante la noticia pues sabía que no podría existir matrimonio más funesto. El cinismo e irascible carácter de Severus aunado con la beligerancia y prepotencia de Bellatrix, era sin duda alguna una bomba de tiempo. Si se llegaba a llevar a cabo, lo único que le restaba era apostar quién mataría al otro primero. Las malas lenguas le llevaron el chisme de que Severus había roto el compromiso y pensó que por fin la lucidez lo había honrado con su presencia, pero ahora comprobaba que se había equivocado. No tenía mejor ejemplo de que seguía siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre al volver sin Harry.

Recordó que siguió a Harry cuando el muchacho se levantó para marcharse de la casa de los Vapen y ya casi lo alcanzaba cuando éste se giró bruscamente y chocó contra él. Se asombró al ver que Severus había sido el causante de la expresión de terror en el rostro del muchacho, pero le sonrió al hombre de cabellos negros que no se notaba nada feliz con su presencia. Era obvio que lo había visto platicando con Harry en su hotel y erróneamente pensó que le interesaba. Decidió jugar un poco con él y fingió mucho interés por el chico. Le divirtió de lo lindo que Severus casi echara espuma por la boca ante la posibilidad de que obtuviera a Harry y que lo invitara a ver la competencia de fragatas a pesar de que lo aburrían a morir. La mañana siguiente lo siguió presionando al presentarse muy temprano a desayunar y luego al mirarlo burlonamente cuando Harry se negaba a ir con él. Los vio salir del hotel y rogó porque Severus se diera cuenta de la joya que tenía en las manos, pero por desgracia, parecía que eso no había sucedido.

Unos ligeros toques en la puerta lo arrancaron de sus lúgubres pensamientos y dio su consentimiento de que pasara.

-¿Ya regresó? –le preguntó con premura Moody a Cedric.

-Nadie lo ha visto, señor –negó también con la cabeza–. ¿Quiere que le pregunte a Draco Malfoy? Es el único que me falta.

-No te va a decir nada –hizo un mohín de disgusto–. Pero puedes hacer lo siguiente…

Y Cedric escuchó con atención las instrucciones de su jefe.

* * * * * * * * * *

Draco volvió a acostarse una vez que corrió a Harry de la habitación. No tenía ganas de salir y la mayor parte del día se la pasó elucubrando un plan para lograr que Sirius se enamorara de él. No estaba muy seguro de poder lograrlo, pero las últimas palabras de aliento que le dirigió Harry, lograron levantarle el ánimo. Para en la tarde, decidió que era hora de salir a buscar a su presa. Ya estaba a punto de meterse a bañar cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó con algo de impaciencia.

-Flores para el señor Draco Malfoy –le contestó una voz masculina.

El rubio abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio un enorme arreglo floral. Se quedó mudo un largo momento, pero luego se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar al mensajero.

-¿Sabe quién las manda? –le preguntó siguiéndolo hasta la mesa.

-Creo que tiene una tarjeta.

Buscó por todos lados y soltó un gritito de alegría al ver que eran de Sirius.

'_Para mi rubio perfecto_' rezaba la tarjeta.

-¡Qué lindo detalle! –exclamó feliz antes de ir al tocador para buscar su billetera–. Espere un momento. Voy a darle…

Draco soltó un grito de asombro cuando sintió que lo tomaban de la cintura y se preparó para darle su mejor golpe al impertinente mensajero que se atrevía a abrazarlo, pero su puño se congeló en el aire cuando descubrió que el dueño de esos brazos era Sirius.

-¿Qué te parece si me das un beso? –le preguntó el hombre de ojos azules con picardía–. Me parece que te gustó mi regalo.

-¡Oh, Sirius! Me has dado un susto de muerte –rió con nerviosismo–. Y también te has salvado de que te pusiera un ojo morado.

-Algún riesgo debía de correr para volver a verte –lo abrazó más estrechamente–. Estuve pensando toda la mañana como acercarme a ti –lo miró suplicante–. Sé que te sientes mal por tu amigo, pero eso no es razón para que nos separemos. Sé que estamos hecho el uno para el otro y no puedes negarlo –se apresuró a decir cuando el chico abrió la boca–. Déjame hablar con Harry y rogarle su perdón, pero no me alejes de ti, Draco. Por favor no lo hagas –y cubrió con su boca la del rubio.

Draco simplemente le correspondió el beso con ansiedad. Ahora veía que todos los planes que había hecho ya no le servían porque Sirius le estaba pidiendo que estuvieran juntos. Aún no sabía si era para toda la vida, como tanto quería, pero por el momento le bastaba con sentirse atrapado entre sus brazos.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo, mi amor? –le preguntó Sirius entre besos–. Di que sí, por favor. Te prometo que serás muy feliz a mi lado.

-Me quedaré contigo, Sirius –declaró Draco sintiéndose en la cumbre de la felicidad.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –repartió muchos besos en el sonrojado rostro–. Te juro que jamás te arrepentirás.

-Sé que no lo haré –y siguió besándolo con frenesí.

La pareja hubiera seguido repartiéndose caricias, pero un suave carraspeó los sacó de su burbuja de amor. Ambos miraron hacia la puerta que había quedado abierta.

-Lamento mucho la interrupción –se disculpó Cedric que llevaba en los brazos un ramo de flores un poco más pequeño que el de Sirius–. ¿Me preguntaba si…?

-¿Alastor aún tiene la costumbre de mandar flores? –preguntó Sirius con diversión.

-¿¡Son de él!? –preguntó Draco enojado–. ¡Pero vaya descaro el suyo! –salió de entre los brazos de Sirius y se acercó a Cedric que lo miró con las cejas levantadas–. ¡Hazme el favor de decirle a ese señor que ya no me moleste más! ¡Que estoy harto de él!

Trató de cerrar la puerta, pero Cedric puso hábilmente el pie en la puerta para impedírselo.

-Lamento mucho la confusión, pero las flores no son para usted sino para el joven Harry Potter –informó Cedric con mucha corrección–. ¿Él se encuentra?

-¿¡Son para Harry!? –preguntó Draco en la cima del asombro, pero pronto se recuperó–. Pues dile a ese señor que a mi amigo tampoco le interesa recibir presentes suyos.

-Me encantaría que él mismo me lo dijera si no le es inconveniente –insistió.

-Pues no está, pero puedo asegurarte que diría lo mismo –le espetó–. Ahora márchate antes de que…

-Cedric no quiere causarnos problemas, amor –intervino Sirius conciliatorio–. Déjame las flores –Cedric le entregó el ramo–. Dile de mi parte a Alastor que le agradezco la atención –y cruzaron una mirada de total entendimiento.

-Con todo gusto, señor Black –le contestó respetuoso antes de marcharse.

-¿¡Pero cómo diablos se atreve ese cretino a enviarle flores a Harry!? –Draco seguía furioso–. Le he dicho claramente que no estamos interesados en él y sigue insistiendo.

-Pero ya lo entendió, corazón –Sirius lo tomó de los hombros cariñosamente–. Por eso envió las flores para Harry –el rubio se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta–. Es su forma de decir que ya no insistirá en atraparte.

-¿Cómo puedes esta tan seguro de eso? –lo miró con desconfianza.

-Conozco a Moody desde que era un niño –comenzó a explicarle–. Es un gran amigo mío y de mi familia. Para nadie es un secreto que vivió la vida a plenitud y rodeado en su mayor parte de atractivos jóvenes rubios –acarició la brillante melena dorada–. Siente una gran debilidad por la piel blanca y los cabellos de oro y por eso estoy completamente seguro de que no siente el menor interés por Harry. Nos vio juntos en la recepción de los Valpen y se hizo a un lado desde ese preciso instante. En primer lugar porque tú ya le habías dejado muy claro que no querías nada con él y en segundo por mí. Él jamás se atrevería a hacerme daño.

-Si es tu amigo, ¿entonces tendré que soportarlo por el resto de mis días? –preguntó con aprehensión, pero casi enseguida se arrepintió de sus palabras y miró asustado a Sirius que sólo rió ante su temor.

Le había dado a entender que pasarían juntos lo que les restaba de vida y se sintió muy mal. ¿Qué tal si Sirius pensaba que lo estaba presionando y lo dejaba? No lo soportaría.

-Me… me expresé… mal –se disculpó enseguida–. Lo que quise decir fue…

-Lo mismo que yo pensaba, mi amor –lo tomó del rostro y lo besó en los labios–. Cuando te vi por primera vez fue como si todo a mi alrededor se esfumara y sólo quedarás tú. Lo único que podía ver eran tus hermosos ojos grises, tu linda boca, tu maravillosa risa. ¿Por qué voy a negarlo? Fue simplemente amor a primera vista y creo que tú sentiste lo mismo por mí, ¿verdad?

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí! –fue la impetuosa respuesta antes de que comenzara a besarlo.

Después de lo que les pareció un segundo, pero que en realidad fueron largos minutos, se separaron y Draco se recargó en su pecho suspirando profundamente.

-Debo confesarte algo –dijo con voz trémula porque tenía miedo… mucho miedo.

-¿Qué cosa, cariño? –preguntó Sirius mientras repartía besos por toda la cabellera rubia.

-Yo vine… más bien… Harry y yo vinimos a Monte Carlo a buscar…

-La felicidad –lo interrumpió el hombre–. Y es indudable que la encontraste.

-No, no –se separó de él y le dio la espalda–. En realidad vinimos a…

-No necesitas decirlo porque lo sé.

Draco volteó a verlo con el terror pintado en el rostro y sus mejillas perdieron el color.

-¿Lo… lo… sabes? –preguntó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Claro que sí, pero eso ya no importa –lo jaló hacia él y volvió a besarlo–. Nos encontramos y todo lo demás sale sobrando.

-¡Oh, Sirius! ¡Gracias por no despreciarme! –volvió a acomodarse en su pecho y se echó a llorar–. Es que estaba tan asustado. Mis padres murieron y yo me quedé en la ruina total. Harry insistió en que trabajáramos, pero le dije que no quería hacerlo y lo convencí para que viniéramos aquí a buscar fortuna. ¡Lo siento tanto! Sé que pensarás que soy un parásito, pero no es así –lo miró desesperado–. Trabajaré para no ser una carga para ti. ¡Te lo juro!

-Ya te dije que nada de eso me importa y créeme porque te lo estoy diciendo en serio –le sonrió con tal amor que Draco volvió a sonreír–. Trabajarás si así lo deseas, pero si no… –volvió a besarlo–. … me sentiré feliz de encontrarte en casa después de un arduo día.

-Te amo, Sirius –declaró ya radiante de felicidad.

-Y yo a ti, rubio perfecto –le contestó riendo–. Sólo tengo una pequeña duda.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Harry sabe nadar?

-Mejor que un delfín –aceptó con alegría, pero luego se preocupó al ver el ceño fruncido de Sirius–. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Entonces… esa tarde que lo ayudé para que no se ahogara, ¿estaba fingiendo para conocerme?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –negó enseguida Draco–. A Harry en verdad le dio un calambre. Si no lo hubieras ayudado, habría muerto –lo tomó del rostro–. Debes creerme, por favor. No niego que tu nombre está en la lista que hicimos de antemano como posibles parejas, pero Harry no fingió absolutamente nada.

-¿Hicieron una lista? –preguntó riendo Sirius y el rostro del rubio se llenó de color antes de asentir–. ¡Muéstramela! ¡Me muero por saber quiénes eran mis rivales!

A Draco le daba mucha vergüenza enseñarle la lista, pero al final no fue tan malo. Ambos rieron con ganas ante los comentarios sarcásticos que hacía Sirius de aquellos que conocía. El resto de la tarde se les fue volando y fue hasta muy entrada la noche que Draco le extrañó que Harry no hubiera vuelto. Sirius se ofreció en hablarle a Severus para averiguar el paradero del chico, pero antes de que pudiera tomar el teléfono éste sonó y se asombró de que fuera Alastor el que llamaba.

-_Ven lo más rápido que puedas a mi yate, Sirius_ –le dijo el hombre con voz tensa.

-Ahora no puedo, Alastor –se negó amablemente–. Estoy a punto de salir con Draco a buscar a Harry.

-_Entonces te aconsejo que vengan para acá de inmediato_.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-_Aquí te lo explico_ –fue la irritada respuesta–. _No tarden_ –y colgó.

Al rubio no le agradaba la idea de encontrarse con Moody y mucho menos cuando lo que más quería era buscar a Harry, pero Sirius lo convenció y se trasladaron al muelle. Abordaron el yate del hombre y ahí se llevó una amarga sorpresa.

* * *

Les deseo a todos una muy Feliz Navidad y un estupendo año 2010 : )


	9. Despreciado

Operación Fortuna (9/13)

Parejas = Harry/Severus

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

* * *

Sasamii: Es que en verdad Alastor es bien buena onda, jejejeje… ya en este capítulo aparece Harry aunque todavía le faltan algunas cosas que pasar, pobrecito… espero que te vaya súper bien el próximo año y que nos sigamos viendo… mil besos!!!

Isabellatrix: ¡Oh, chica! Una obra de teatro… te deseo la mejor de las suertes!!!!!! Y no te preocupes que no puedas dejar mensajes… sabes que lo me importa es que les guste las locuras que escribo, jejeje… échale ganas y ya verás que todo te saldrá de maravilla… mis mejores deseos para el año próximo… besitos

Lupita: Ya quisiera yo que le pusieran un ojo morado a Severus para ver si así se le acomodan las ideas, jajaja… ¿verdad que Moody es lindo? Aunque por supuesto lo es Sev… yo también pedí que me trajeran a algunos chicos como regalo de Navidad, pero nada de nada… buuuuu… creo que me porté demasiado mal, jajaja… espero que nos veamos antes de que termine el año, pero si no… que te vaya súper bien en todos tus proyectos!!!! … besos enormessss!!!

* * *

**Capítulo IX. Despreciado**

Cedric se alejó de la habitación de Harry y de Draco a pasos rápidos, pero miró sobre su hombro y alcanzó a ver como una larga melena negra se perdía tras una esquina. Frunció el ceño porque estaba seguro de a quién pertenecía ese largo cabello, pero no sabía lo que estaría haciendo esa mujer ahí. Sin embargo, no le tomó demasiada importancia. Bajó dos pisos y tocó en la puerta de Moody que de inmediato lo hizo pasar.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Alastor.

-Tampoco está en su habitación –le informó Cedric–. Encontré al señor Black y a Draco Malfoy, pero el joven Harry no se encontraba.

-¿Y cómo tomó Draco lo de las flores? –se permitió un pequeña sonrisa pícara.

-Me gritó que le dijera que… –carraspeó por lo bajo–. ¿Se lo digo literal o sólo un pequeño resumen?

-¡Literal, hombre! –se echó a reír–. No puedo creer que quieras quitarme ese gusto. ¡Anda, cuéntamelo todo!

-Muy bien –volvió a carraspear–. Cuando llegué a la habitación encontré la puerta abierta y vi que dentro se estaban besando el señor Sirius y el joven Malfoy. No quería interrumpir, pero no tuve más remedio. Llamé su atención y cuando el señor Sirius me vio preguntó si las flores eran de usted, yo le contesté que sí y entonces Draco fue hacia la puerta y gritó: ¿¡_Son de él!? ¡Pero vaya descaro el suyo! ¡Hazme el favor de decirle a ese señor que ya no me moleste más! ¡Que estoy harto de él_!

-Jajaja… justo lo que pensé que iba a decir.

-Trató de cerrarme la puerta en las narices, pero yo puse el pie para impedírselo.

-Tan rápido de pensamiento como siempre. Te felicito.

-Gracias, señor –se inclinó con respeto–. Le dije entonces que había una confusión… que las flores no eran para él sino para Harry Potter.

-¿Se quedó con la boca abierta?

-Por poco –aceptó con media sonrisa–. Volvió a abrir la puerta y le pregunté por él. Me contestó que no se encontraba, pero que estaba seguro de que Harry tampoco aceptaría presentes suyos. Luego intervino el señor Sirius en mi defensa, me pidió el ramo de flores y se lo entregue.

-Entonces Harry tampoco está en su habitación –dijo el hombre nuevamente serio.

-El señor Sirius me pidió que le dijera que le agradecía la atención.

-Me alegra que haya entendido el mensaje –suspiró con alivio–. ¿Me harías el grandísimo favor de quedarte en el vestíbulo para ver si Harry aparece?

-Con todo gusto –aceptó de inmediato y salió de la habitación.

-¿Dónde estás Harry? ¿Dónde? –se preguntaba Moody a cada momento, pero no obtuvo respuesta sino hasta muy entrada la noche.

* * * * * * * * * *

Harry despertó de su largo sueño con suma lentitud. Estiró todos sus músculos y supo que había dormido demasiado tiempo, pero era precisamente lo que le hacía falta. La noche anterior apenas había podido cerrar los ojos debido a los nervios que sentía por la cita con Severus y…

¡Severus! Gritó su mente de inmediato. Se sentó en la cama y vio que el cuarto estaba totalmente sumido en las sombras. Estiró la mano a un lado de la cama esperando encontrar una lámpara y así fue. Su luz era muy tenue, pero a pesar de ello pudo darse cuenta que la decoración era de más baja calidad de lo que pensó en un principio. El silencio era total y de pronto comenzó a sentir miedo. Esperaba que Severus se encontrara en el baño y se bajó de la cama para acercarse a una de las dos puertas que había en la habitación. La abrió con cuidado y comprobó que era el baño, pero éste se encontraba vacío. Entonces abrió la otra puerta y su corazón dio un salto cuando vio que el auto de Severus había desaparecido. Cerró cuando una ráfaga de viento helado recorrió su desnudo cuerpo y fue a sentarse a la cama.

¿Qué había sucedió? ¿Por qué Severus se había marchado dejándolo solo en ese tétrico hotel? ¿Habría surgido alguna emergencia? ¿Lo habrían llamado? ¿Por qué no lo despertó para que se fueran juntos? Se levantó y buscó por todas partes algún papel que el hombre le hubiera dejado explicándole su ausencia, pero no encontró nada. De pronto sintió como el miedo, un verdadero miedo comenzaba a correr por sus venas. Tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible y se vistió con prisas. Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, reparó en algo importantísimo. No tenía dinero. Draco siempre insistía en que tuviera lo indispensable, pero como él no quería marcharse y su amigo tuvo que aventarlo fuera de su cuarto, se le había olvidado coger algunas monedas.

'¿¡_Y ahora qué hago_!?' –se preguntó desesperado–. '_No tengo dinero y estoy lejísimos del hotel como para intentar regresar caminando. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago_?'

Unos bruscos toques en la puerta lo hicieron sobresaltarse y apenas pudo encontrar la voz para preguntar quién era.

-Ya se terminó el tiempo. Debe dejar la habitación en este momento –le contestó una ruda voz masculina.

Harry apenas pudo controlar el temblor de sus piernas y abrir la puerta. Se encontró con un hombre que ya rebasaba los 60 años y que lo miraba con impaciencia.

-Ya salte. Debo asear la habitación para otro cliente –le dijo antes de hacerlo a un lado con brusquedad y entrar a la habitación.

Harry caminó tambaleante hacia la salida y se quedó parado a unos metros de la autopista. Algunos coches pasaban de tanto en tanto a gran velocidad y supo que no tenía ninguna esperanza de detenerlos y pedirles ayuda. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde pensaba era la dirección correcta, pero luego regresó apresuradamente sobre sus pasos cuando distinguió en la lejanía que cuatro personas se acercaban hacia él. No podía distinguirlos con claridad, pero algo en su forma de caminar no le inspiró confianza. Volvió a meterse al hotel y esperó a que pasaran. Eran cuatro jóvenes que reían en forma exagerada dando a entender que estaban bastante pasados de copas y se alegró de haber buscado refugio. Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir de nuevo, una chica salió de uno de los cuartos y se le quedó viendo. No supo porque se quedó donde estaba mientras la muchacha se acercaba a él.

-Te botaron, ¿eh? –preguntó la chica socarronamente en cuanto llegó a su lado y Harry sintió como el rostro le hervía de vergüenza.

-Sí –aceptó en el colmo de la humillación.

-Eso pasa a veces –se encogió de hombros–. Y eso que tú no estás tan mal –resbaló una majadera mirada por todo su cuerpo–. Estás mucho mejor que los tipos que acostumbro ver. ¿Eres nuevo trabajando por aquí?

-Yo… no te comprendo.

-¿Quién te maneja?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Jimmy, Don, Pat?

-No conozco a ninguno de ellos –no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaba esa chica.

-Hmmm… entonces estás por tu cuenta –chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación–. Déjame darte un consejo, lindura. Si piensas trabajar por aquí, debes asociarte con alguno de ellos. No les gusta que se metan en su territorio y te puede ir muy mal.

Hasta ese momento Harry cayó en la cuenta de lo que decía la muchacha y su vergüenza creció aún más.

-Mira, me caes bien y me encantaría decirte que puedes esperar un nuevo cliente aquí, pero a mi papá no le gusta tener a nadie parado afuera, así que… –le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se fuera.

Harry sintió como lágrimas de humillación llenaban sus ojos y dio media vuelta para marcharse. No solamente Severus lo había botado, como dijo la chica, sino también fue confundido con un cualquiera. Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando la muchacha lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Tienes dinero? –Harry dijo que no con la cabeza–. Aparte de todo no te pagó. ¡Qué desgraciado! –esas palabras fueron el detonante para que el chico se echara a llorar–. ¡No, hombre! ¿Para qué lloras? No todos los clientes son así –lo consoló la chica sonriente–. Por eso te digo que te asocies con los dueños de la zona. Ellos no permiten que nadie se vaya sin pagar –lo tomó de la mano y lo metió a un cuarto que servía de administración–. No puedo prestarte dinero porque mi papá me mataría si tomo algo de la caja, pero si puedes pagar un taxi para llegar a tu casa, te llamo uno ahora mismo.

-¡Oh, sí! Puedo pagarlo –se apresuró a afirmar.

-Entonces no se diga más –le cacheteó la cara con algo de brusquedad antes de ponerse al teléfono.

Harry sintió un momentáneo alivio al saber que saldría de ese horrible lugar en poco tiempo y hasta aceptó de buena gana las recomendaciones de la chica sobre cómo debía trabajar para que no fuera timado de nuevo. El taxi no llegó tan rápido como lo esperaba y tampoco era precisamente un transporte de lujo, pero no le importaba. Se despidió de la chica y abordó el taxi que tenía un penetrante aroma a gasolina. El joven que lo conducía tampoco era un ejemplo a la pulcritud, pero sí bastante diestro al volante. El muchacho había alzado las cejas con incredulidad cuando le dijo adonde se dirigía y enseguida declaró que debía incrementar un 20% de lo que marcara el taxímetro alegando que estaba demasiado lejos. Harry no puso ninguna objeción y se dejó caer en el asiento mientras la tristeza volvía a embargarlo. ¿Qué acaso Severus jamás se imaginó que tendría tantos problemas para volver al hotel? Tal parecía que no, porque si hubiera sido así, no lo habría dejado solo. Era lo que pensaba una y otra vez para no sentirse abandonado.

Suspiró con alivio cuando el taxi comenzó a circular por calles conocidas y decididamente apenas se contuvo de gritar de alegría cuando se estacionó frente al hotel de Severus. Bajó del auto y se asomó por la ventanilla.

-Si me esperas un minuto, te traeré el dinero –le dijo Harry al muchacho que enseguida se bajó del auto y lo miró de mala manera.

-Pero no te tardes –lo amenazó con un dedo–. Y tampoco creas que puedas engañarme porque te juro que te encontraré donde sea.

-No voy a escaparme –le aseguró–. Solamente debo…

-¡Por fin regresaste! –escuchó que alguien le decía a su lado con evidente alivio–. Ya nos tenías preocupados.

Harry miró con asombro a Cedric que tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Lo había visto algunas veces dando vueltas por el hotel, pero jamás había cruzado una palabra con él y por eso estaba sorprendido con su actitud.

-¿Cuánto se le debe, joven? –le preguntó Cedric al taxista al tiempo que sacaba su cartera.

-65 euros –fue la pronto respuesta y recibió el costo de su excesiva tarifa más una generosa propina–. Fue un verdadero placer servirlos, señores –se tocó el cabello con zalamería–. Pueden llamarme cuando quieran –les ofreció una tarjeta que Cedric tomó con reticencia pues estaba manchada de aceite–. Que pasen buena noche –se subió a su auto y desapareció por la calle.

-Te regresaré el dinero lo más pronto posible –dijo Harry que se vio imposibilitado de impedir que el desconocido joven pagara su transporte.

-No te preocupes –le quitó importancia–. Lo importante es que llegaste bien –lo miró con fijeza–. Porque estás bien, ¿verdad?

Harry bajó la vista porque sabía que sus ojos estaban todavía muy hinchados por haber llorado y le daba mucha vergüenza que lo viera así.

-Debo marcharme ya –le dio la espalda–. Mañana te devolveré tu dinero.

Cedric no hizo el menor intento por detenerlo. También entró en el hotel y vio como el chico de ojos verdes hablaba con la recepcionista. Después de un pequeño intercambio de palabras, la chica le indicó que lo siguiera y desaparecieron por una puerta. Algo le dijo a Cedric que lo que estuviera pasando todavía no había terminado y decidió permanecer en el vestíbulo. Levantó un teléfono y se comunicó con Alastor.

-Ya llegó Harry –le comunicó a su jefe y el hombre gritó de alegría –. Venía en un taxi de esos que trabajan en las afueras. No me imagino donde se encontraría para que tuviera tomarlo y además, no lucía nada bien.

-¿_Subió a su habitación_?

-No –sus ojos seguían clavados en la puerta por donde el moreno había desaparecido–. Me parece que fue a ver al señor Snape. Me quedaré aquí hasta que salga.

-_Avísame lo que sepas en cuanto puedas_ –le pidió el hombre y colgó.

Cedric se sentó para esperar la salida de Harry y en realidad no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

* * * * * * * * * *

Harry sentía como el corazón quería salírsele del pecho mientras seguía a la chica al despacho de Severus. Sentía un verdadero temor de enfrentar al hombre, pero aún más por lo que pudiera decirle. Seguía intentando convencerse de que no había sido abandonado en aquel sórdido lugar a propósito y que todo se trataba de un malentendido, pero una voz en su interior le decía exactamente lo contrario. La chica abrió una puerta y lo dejó entrar solo. Harry vio que Severus estaba sentado detrás de un enorme escrito y se acercó indeciso, pero luego se detuvo abruptamente porque sintió que le daban una bofetada en el rostro. Severus lo miraba con inmenso desprecio y eso casi logra que saliera corriendo, pero encontró fuerzas de flaqueza y se quedó donde estaba.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó Severus con voz dura.

-Yo… yo… no entiendo lo que pasa –comenzó a decir Harry con voz insegura–. ¿Por qué… te fuiste? ¿Por qué… me dejaste solo?

-¿Qué acaso no es obvio? –se levantó de su silla y rodeó el escritorio para quedar frente a Harry–. El jueguito se acabó.

-¿Juego? ¿Cuál juego? –lo miró sin comprender–. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Poner esa cara de inocencia no te servirá de nada –torció la boca con cinismo–. Debo aceptar que eres mucho más astuto de lo que me imaginé. Fingiste que te interesabas por Moody, pero realmente andabas tras de mí –el color huyó inmediatamente del rostro de Harry–. ¡Oh, sí! Tardé en darme cuenta, pero al final lo hice. Lograste meterme a tu cama, pero hasta ahí llegó tu triunfo porque no volveré a ensuciarme las manos tocando tu asqueroso cuerpo. ¿Creíste que por entregarme tu virginidad iba a caer rendido a tus pies? ¡Pues no es así! –su voz ya se había vuelto más aguda debido al enfado que sentía–. Es una lástima que te hayas equivocado al elegirme porque de mí no obtendrás absolutamente nada porque yo no mantengo parásitos –se alejó de Harry y volvió a sentarse frente al escritorio–. Hubiera preferido no volver a verte, pero me gusta liquidar mis asuntos cara a cara… aunque sean tan desagradables y repugnantes como éste –volvió a torcer la boca–. Ahora estás en libertad de correr al lado de Moody y ofrecerle tu cuerpo que es lo único rescatable que tienes porque tu alma está tan podrida como la de tu amiguito rubio. Te puedo asegurar que a ese depravado no le importará que seas artículo de segunda mano.

Harry estaba petrificado de dolor. Jamás se imaginó que de los labios de Severus salieran tan duras y degradantes palabras. Era cierto que Draco y él estaban ahí en busca de pareja rica, pero realmente nunca pensó que la encontraría. Le bastaba con conocer la ciudad y tal vez hacer amistad con alguien, pero jamás esperó ser tratado con tanta crueldad.

-¿¡Qué esperas!? ¡Lárgate ya y corre a buscar a Moody! –le gritó Severus desesperado porque ya no quería verlo más… su sola vista hacía que le sangrara el corazón.

El chico caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir miró a Severus que levantó la barbilla con orgullo.

-Te… amo –le murmuró Harry porque tenía la garganta cerrada debido a las lágrimas no derramadas–. ¿Eso… no… te… importa?

-Es curioso que digas eso porque precisamente esas palabras fueron las que me hicieron darme cuenta de la clase de alimaña que eres –el dolor en su pecho se incrementó–. Tu cinismo es nauseabundo, Harry Potter. ¡¡¡Vete de una vez!!!

Con un gemido que surgió de lo más hondo de su alma, Harry salió del despacho y corrió ciegamente hasta el vestíbulo. Sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor vertiginosamente y apenas pudo llegar al elevador, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para nada más. Sintió como las piernas le flaqueaban y habría ido al suelo si Cedric no lo hubiera detenido. Apenas fue consciente de que el muchacho lo metía al elevador, pero una vez adentro se dejó caer en un hoyo de oscuridad. No quería sentir… no quería seguir escuchando las horribles palabras de Severus y sabía que ahí encontraría un poco de paz.

* * *

No sé si pueda actualizar antes de que termine el año, pero haré todo lo posible : ) ... hasta pronto!!!!


	10. Venganza

Operación Fortuna (10/13)

Parejas = Harry/Severus

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

* * *

Lupita: Tienes toda la razón, chica… Severus está terriblemente confundido, celoso y temeroso, pero igual no debió reaccionar así… ya parte de la venganza viene en camino aunque no precisamente de parte de Harry, jejejeje… te deseo la mejor de la suerte… te mando un montón de abrazos y besos… hasta el próximo año!!!

Amia: Severus va a sufrir, te lo garantizo, jejeje… también te deseo un feliz año… byeeeee

B.: Feliz viaje!!!! Me temo que en este fic Draco y Severus no tendrán nada en común más que su mutuo desagrado : ( … mil gracias por dejar tu mensajito… hasta luego!!!

* * *

**Capítulo X. Venganza**

Bellatrix vio con enorme satisfacción como Cedric Diggory sostenía a Harry con mucho esfuerzo para luego meterlo al elevador. Sonrió ampliamente al ver que el aparato se detenía en el primer piso y no en el tercero que era donde el muchacho tenía su habitación. La situación se desarrollaba en su total beneficio y lo mejor de todo es que no había tenido que mover ni un solo dedo. Lo único que había hecho hasta ese momento fue mantenerse a la expectativa y ahora todo llegaba a su punto culminante. Estaba segura de que Severus había mandado al demonio a ese mocoso insignificante, pero necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito para que lo despreciara y odiara como a nadie más. Haciendo eso, habría conseguido su cometido… destrozarle la vida a su antiguo prometido. No había mentido al decirle a su primo Sirius que Severus se arrepentiría de haberla despreciado. Nadie jamás antes lo había hecho y el hombre de cabellos negros no debió haberlo hecho… fue un gran error. Lo vigiló muy estrechamente y muy pronto se dio cuenta que su ex prometido se había enamorado perdidamente de Harry Potter. Estaba segura de que ni él mismo lo sabía, pero ella sí y supo que eso le serviría para vengarse de él porque… ¿qué mejor venganza que hacerlo perder al amor de su vida? Sabía que Severus jamás se repondría y sería infeliz y desgraciado para siempre. Sí… era la revancha perfecta.

Se quedó sentada en el vestíbulo tranquilamente mientras se revisaba el manicure que se había hecho esa tarde. Cuando consideró que ya Alastor Moody y Cedric Diggory habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para reanimar a Harry, se levantó y caminó directamente a la oficina de Severus. Tocó suavemente la puerta antes de introducirse en el despacho sin esperar invitación.

-¡Hola, querido! –saludó alegremente a Severus que tenía en el rostro una expresión de completa desolación y que hizo sonreír más ampliamente a la mujer–. Excelente día, ¿no crees?

-¿Ahora qué quieres, Bella? –le preguntó el hombre con impaciencia.

-Sólo mantener una charla de amigos –se sentó sobre el escritorio y cruzó las piernas–. ¡Ay, querido! Me da pena decirte que no luces muy bien –acercó su mano al rostro del hombre, pero éste se apartó de su contacto–. ¿Te pasa algo?

-Absolutamente nada –se levantó para alejarse de su ex prometida–. Tengo mucho trabajo y si no es urgente lo que tienes que decirme, te suplicaría que me dejaras en paz.

-¡Oh! Tienes prisa. De acuerdo –se bajó del escritorio y se acercó a Severus que la miró con desagrado–. Te aconsejaría que fueras a echarle un vistazo a la habitación 107, pero no vayas a tocar… usa tu llave maestra –le guiñó un ojo–. Te juro que te llevarás una grata sorpresa –y salió del despacho riendo.

Severus frunció el ceño mientras pensaba qué era lo que Bellatrix quería que viera. Fue a su computadora para investigar quién ocupaba esa habitación y sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada en el estómago al ver el nombre de '**Alastor Moody**'

'¡¡¡_No!!! ¡¡¡No puede ser cierto_!!!' –pensó desesperado–. '¡_Harry no pudo correr a los brazos de ese hombre! ¡No! ¡No después de lo que hicimos hoy! ¡No puede ser tan rastrero… tan bajo… tan…! ¡¡¡¡No, no, no, no_!!!!' –se decía sin parar mientras buscaba con frenesí su llave maestra.

Salió corriendo del despacho y subió las escaleras en un suspiro.

'_Misión cumplida_' –pensó Bellatrix con los ojos brillantes de maldad cuando vio a su ex prometido subir las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo–. '_Bienvenido a tu larga vida llena de miseria, Severus Snape_'

Y ya sintiéndose completamente satisfecha, salió del hotel para irse a bailar.

* * * * * * * * * *

Alastor se alarmó cuando abrió la puerta y encontró a Cedric con Harry en brazos.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que le pasó? –le preguntó preocupado a su asistente y le indicó que pusiera al desvanecido chico sobre la cama.

-Me supongo que tuvo una discusión con el señor Snape –comenzó a explicarle Cedric después de colocar al moreno sobre el colchón–. Después de que llegó y pagué el taxi, entró al hotel y habló con la recepcionista. Me supongo que la muchacha lo llevó a su despacho, pero escasamente tres minutos después de entrara salió más pálido que un muerto. Las piernas le temblaban y corrí a ayudarlo. Apenas llegué a tiempo para evitar que fuera a dar al suelo. Lo metí al elevador y lo traje para acá.

-Muy bien hecho –Moody se sentó en la cama y acarició la negra cabellera–. Creo que tenemos sales. ¿Podrías buscarlas?

-Por supuesto –aceptó el muchacho y entró al baño.

Al cabo de unos segundos salió con un frasco en la mano y lo abrió antes de acercarlo a la cara de Harry. El penetrante aroma logró su cometido y Harry comenzó a toser mientras regresaba de la inconciencia. El moreno abrió los ojos tratando de ubicarse y lo primero que vio fue el marcado, pero sonriente rostro de Moody.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, hijo? –le preguntó el hombre paternalmente.

Para Harry esas palabras fueron el detonante para que estallara en llanto, pero no en uno cualquiera… sino en el más desgarrador y patético que jamás hubieran escuchado antes ni Moody ni Cedric.

-Desgraciado Snape –murmuró Alastor con furia y abrazó más fuerte al chico que se estremecía violentamente debido a los sollozos.

A Cedric se le partió el corazón al escucharlo llorar, pero sabía que su lugar no estaba ahí y salió al balcón para no incomodar a Harry cuando se tranquilizara. El desesperado llanto del moreno no parecía tener fin y cuando por fin comenzaba a amainar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente y surgió la figura de Severus. Alastor acercó a Harry aún más a su regazo al ver al hombre y le mandó una mirada furibunda.

Para Severus encontrar a Harry en la cama y en los brazos de Alastor era más de lo que podía soportar. Tuvo que sujetarse del marco de la puerta para evitar entrar y matarlos a ambos.

-No quería creer lo que me dijo Bella –dijo Severus con los celos apenas dejándolo hablar–. Jamás imaginé que ese miserable muchachito corriera a tus brazos después de haberse revolcado conmigo, pero ahora veo que así es –un intenso dolor desfiguró su rostro–. Espero que disfrutes de su cuerpo como lo he hecho yo y…

-Te sugiero que te calles, Snape –lo interrumpió Alastor al tiempo que lamentaba no ser 40 años más joven y poder darle una paliza a Severus–. No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Ahora me confirmas lo que he pensado de ti durante todos estos años. ¡Eres un completo imbécil!

-No, Alastor. El imbécil eres tú porque te gusta recoger la basura de otros –se encogió de hombros y dio un paso hacia atrás–. En fin. Te recomiendo que le llenes los bolsillos de dinero a ese parásito para que puedas conservarlo porque no tiene el menor recato para brincar a la cama de otro hombre en cuanto pierde una presa.

-De eso puedes estar seguro –afirmó con decisión–. Harry se quedará conmigo, me lo llevaré muy lejos de aquí y jamás volverás a verlo –esas últimas palabras hicieron que Severus sintiera como su alma se desgarraba–. ¡Ahora vete antes de que ya no pueda contenerme y te parta la cara!

La estruendosa, pero patética carcajada que soltó Severus hizo que Cedric volviera al cuarto y se quedara a la expectativa.

-¡No! ¡Los que se van a largar son ustedes! ¡Los quiero lejos de mi vista y de mi hotel enseguida! –ya sentía como sus rodillas comenzaban a fallarle.

-No necesito que me corras, Snape –le contestó Moody aferrando aún más a Harry que temblaba sin parar–. No soportaría un minuto más estar en el mismo lugar que tú. ¡Cedric! –llamó al muchacho que enseguida se puso a su lado–. Prepara las maletas porque nos vamos en este mismo instante de este asqueroso lugar –el asistente se movió, pero luego recibió otra orden–. Pero antes cierra la puerta. Me dan náuseas contemplar al engendro que está afuera.

Cedric caminó hacia la entrada y le azotó la puerta a Severus que ya no pudo sostenerse más y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar el grito de dolor que surgió directamente de su corazón. No fue sino hasta después de largos minutos que pudo levantarse y se alejó arrastrando los pies.

* * * * * * * * * *

Harry mantuvo oculto el rostro en el hombro de Alastor mientras éste discutía con Severus porque el dolor de saberse despreciado se intensificó a un grado casi insoportable. Parecía que Severus no se quedó conforme con denigrarlo en el despacho, sino que tuvo que subir y gritarle a Moody todo lo que le dijo antes y mucho más. Estaba completamente destrozado. Se sentía humillado y degradado, pero lo que realmente le hacía daño era saber que Severus lo odiaba. No podía comprender qué había provocado eso. ¿En verdad era tan malo lo que habían planeado Draco y él? ¿Merecía tal castigo? ¿Debido a eso debía perder al hombre que amaba? Se le hacía excesivo el precio que debía de pagar por ese error.

Moody lo soltó y lo dejó con suavidad sobre la cama. Harry volvió a llorar como antes… totalmente desesperado provocando que Alastor y Cedric se miraran consternados. Entre los dos tuvieron listas las maletas en un tiempo récord y no tardaron en abandonar el hotel. Harry apenas podía mantenerse en pie y Cedric sugirió utilizar una escalera de servicio para bajar al estacionamiento para evitar que los demás clientes lo vieran en ese patético estado. El chico no paraba de llorar y de tanto en tanto un desgarrador gemido surgía de su garganta. En cuanto subieron a bordo del yate, Alastor trató de comunicarse con Draco para que lo ayudara pues ni él ni Cedric podían hacer que Harry se calmara. Fue un verdadero alivio que Sirius contestara su llamada porque necesitaba de más ayuda para manejar esa terrible situación.

La pareja no tardó en llegar y Draco se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de encontrar a su amigo ahogado en dolor.

-¡Harry! ¿¡Qué te pasó!? –le preguntó el rubio mientras corría a su lado–. ¿¡Estás herido!? ¿¡Qué te sucedió!?

-¡Draco, Draco! ¡Me quiero morir! –apenas le pudo contestar Harry al tiempo que se aferraba a su cuello–. ¡Me odia! ¡Me gritó muchas cosas horribles! ¿¡Por qué Draco!? ¿¡Por qué!? –lo miró desesperado–. Le dije que lo amaba y… me despreció. Me dijo que… ¡muchas cosas horribles! –el llanto ya no le dejó decir más.

Draco no sabía qué hacer. Simplemente apretó a su amigo más fuerte esperando que pronto se tranquilizara. Mientras tanto, Alastor sacó a Sirius del cuarto para poder hablar con él.

-¿Qué sucedió, Alastor? –preguntó Sirius impactado.

-¡Qué tu amigo se volvió loco! –dijo enojado el hombre–. ¡Eso fue lo que pasó!

-¿Severus?

-¡Sí! ¡Ese imbécil! ¡Estúpido! ¡Engreído! ¡Ahhh! –golpeó la barandilla con la mano–. ¡Te juro que me dieron ganas de darle una paliza para hacerlo cerrar su gran bocaza! ¡No vieras la de barbaridades que dijo de Harry! ¡¡¡Es un completo estúpido!!!

-No te entiendo. ¿Podrías comenzar desde el principio? –le pidió y Alastor así lo hizo.

El anciano le hizo un resumen desde que conoció a Draco y a Harry hasta el enfrentamiento que tuvo con Severus en su habitación.

-Hasta dónde puedo comprender, Severus se enfureció con Harry después de que salieron en la mañana para ver la competencia de fragatas. Nunca se presentaron en ese lugar y me supongo que se fueron a un hotel –Sirius asintió con la cabeza porque pensaba lo mismo–. Algo sucedió ahí que hizo que el malnacido de tu amigo lo abandonara. Cedric me dijo que Harry llegó en un taxi horrible y que él no lucía bien. Se fue a hablar con Severus a su despacho en donde estoy seguro lo trató como a una basura. Harry se desmayó y Cedric lo subió a mi habitación y… –suspiró con irritación–. Ya conoces el resto.

-No quiero disculpar a Severus, pero… –Sirius carraspeó–. Él sabía desde el principio que Harry y Draco buscaban pareja aquí y me supongo que eso lo enfureció.

-¿¡Y eso qué!? –explotó Alastor furibundo–. ¡Eso lo sabíamos tú y yo también y no por eso los calificamos de patanes, rastreros y cualquieras! ¿¡O es que tú piensas que Draco Malfoy es un cualquiera!?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –lo miró ofendido–. Draco es una buena persona.

-¡Y Harry también lo es! ¡Jamás había dormido con nadie antes y eso yo lo sabía sin que tuviera que decírmelo! ¡Severus tomó su virginidad y se la aventó a la cara como si lo hubiera ensuciado! –ya respiraba entrecortadamente por el enfado que sentía–. Sé que ese patán es tu amigo y recibe mis más sinceras condolencias por eso, pero lo que hizo Severus Snape no tiene nombre. No puede utilizar así a la gente.

-Hablaré con él –sugirió Sirius–. Investigaré qué fue lo que pasó y trataré de arreglar las cosas.

-Aquí ya no hay arreglo posible –le rebatió de inmediato–. Me voy esta misma noche de la ciudad y me llevaré a Harry conmigo.

-¿Estará de acuerdo? –no trató de disuadirlo.

-Lo convenceré –le dijo con total confianza antes de que volvieran a donde Draco aún consolaba al moreno.

El llanto se había apaciguado, pero el dolor seguía clavado en los ojos verdes. Moody se arrodilló frente a Harry y lo tomó de las manos.

-Volveré a Inglaterra en este mismo momento y quisiera que vinieras conmigo –le pidió con voz cálida–. ¿Te gustaría?

Harry miró a Draco pidiendo su consejo y los ojos grises le aconsejaron que lo hiciera.

-Sí –dijo apenas en un susurro.

-Entonces no se diga más –depositó un paternal beso en la frente del moreno–. ¿Te vas o te quedas, Draco? –le preguntó al rubio que de inmediato miró a Sirius.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, cariño –Sirius lo miró sonriente–. Dale apoyo a tu amigo que yo haré lo mismo con el mío –tomó una blanca mano para acercarlo a él–. Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver.

-¿Me lo prometes? –preguntó Draco sintiendo que no debía irse apenas comenzando su relación con el hombre de ojos azules.

-Mi corazón es tuyo y lo sabes –lo besó con ternura–. No dudes de mi amor.

-No lo haré –le respondió el rubio ya sonriente.

-Dame media hora para mandarte las cosas de Draco y de Harry, Alastor –le dijo Sirius a su amigo.

Cuando ya Sirius estaba por abandonar la habitación, la voz de Draco lo detuvo.

-Dile de mi parte a ese cerdo de Severus Snape que espero que arda en el infierno por toda la eternidad –los ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas de rencor–. ¡Qué se pudra hasta la médula de los huesos!

A Sirius se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero asintió con la cabeza. Todo ese asunto se había salido de control y no veía ninguna solución.

* * *

Ahora sí... hasta el próximo año... que les vaya súper bien a todos!!!!!!


	11. En Inglaterra

Operación Fortuna (11/13)

Parejas = Harry/Severus

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

* * *

Belladona (Buena suerte!!!), Sasamii (Perdóname por no actualizar antes), Lupita (Jejeje, me gustó mucho lo que dijiste de Bella, jejeje), Isabellatrix (Igualmente, mi niña!!!), Amia (espero que te guste lo que sigue), Potter Black (Mándame si quieres un crucio por no haber actualizado antes, buuu)

He estado bastante corta de tiempo y por eso no pude entrar antes y espero que me perdonen, pero ya en esta semana se desenlaza la historia… lamento muchísimo la tardanza… byeeee

* * *

**Capítulo XI. En Inglaterra**

Sirius regresó al hotel lo más rápido que pudo y buscó a Severus por todo el lugar, pero sin ningún éxito. Nadie le supo decir donde se encontraba y decidió ir a su casa, pero antes tuvo que supervisar que las pertenencias de Harry y de Draco fueran enviadas al yate de Alastor. Una vez que eso estuvo hecho, se subió a su auto y manejó fuera de la ciudad. La casa de Severus se encontraba en lo más alto de un acantilado. La vista era fabulosa desde ahí y sabía que su amigo la había adquirido precisamente por eso. Le gustaba ese aire de paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente y que lo ayudaba a quitarse de encima toda la presión que le ocasionaba el trabajo. Sirius suspiró de alivio al ver que el coche de su amigo se encontraba en la entrada y entró a la casa sin molestarse en tocar pues tenía una llave que el mismo Severus le había dado desde que la compró.

No había ni una luz encendida y Sirius caminó con cuidado hacia las escaleras. Su instinto le decía que Severus se encontraba en su habitación y no se equivocó. En cuanto entró al cuarto, lo vio recostado boca abajo en la cama y se acercó con cautela para no sobresaltarlo. Se sentó junto a él y se atrevió a acariciarle el cabello. No hubo ninguna reacción ante esto y pensó que ya estaría dormido, pero luego supo que estaba equivocado. Un quedo, pero largo gemido, le hizo saber que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué sucedió, Severus? –le preguntó suavemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta–. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Se sobresaltó cuando su amigo se incorporó de improviso y se aferró a su cuerpo. Sirius jamás lo había visto llorar y era por demás impactante escucharlo sollozar tan lastimeramente.

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Dime qué pasó! –le pidió ya bastante asustado.

-Lo… lo… perdí –le murmuró Severus entre sollozos–. Está… con… Moody. Él… se… lo… llevó. Lo… lo… perdí.

-¿¡Pero qué pasó!? –volvió a cuestionarlo, pero ya con urgencia.

Severus no le contestó. Simplemente volvió a tirarse sobre la cama y siguió llorando con desconsuelo. Sirius se pasó toda la noche tranquilizándolo y tratando que le dijera lo que había sucedido, pero sus preguntas se quedaron sin respuesta. Severus no volvió a decir ni una sola palabra y de hecho no volvió a hablar sino hasta después de dos días y sólo para decir que volvía al trabajo. Ya para ese momento Sirius había perdido la esperanza de que su amigo le dijera lo que había pasado con Harry y decidió dejarlo en paz. Esperaba que con el tiempo le abriera su corazón, pero para su mala fortuna no fue así.

Severus volvió a su vida normal, pero jamás le dijo nada. Al cabo de un mes, tuvo que reconocer su derrota y decidió que ya era tiempo de ir a buscar a Draco. No quería alejarse de su amigo que parecía estar extraviado en el mundo, pero tampoco podía dejar más tiempo solo a su novio y no porque temiera que pudiera cambiarlo por otro sino más bien porque ya no soportaba estar alejado de él. Hablaban por teléfono todos los días, pero eso no compensaba su necesidad de verlo y tocarlo.

Evitó decirle a Severus sobre su relación con el rubio porque pensaba que le afectaría muchísimo saber que se había enamorado del amigo de Harry, así que no le informó su destino cuando le dijo que se marcharía durante un tiempo. Lo lastimó que la noticia fuera recibida con tanta frialdad, pero luego se consoló al decirse que Severus aún no era dueño de sus reacciones. Tomó un avión que lo llevó a Inglaterra esperando que su llegada fuera una linda sorpresa para el rubio.

* * * * * * * * * *

Volver a la Mansión Malfoy no fue tan duro para Draco como había pensado. Cierto, la casa estaba en malas condiciones, pero era su hogar a final de cuentas. Aún no se podía habitar, pero entre él y Harry habían comenzado a hacerle las primeras reparaciones. Para cuando llegaron a Inglaterra, ya Harry se encontraba mucho más tranquilo, pero la alegría había huido de sus ojos verdes. Durante todo el trayecto, todos hicieron hasta lo imposible para que olvidara su horrible experiencia y el moreno se esforzaba en sonreír porque no le gustaba verlos tan preocupados por él, pero no siempre tenía éxito. Hasta Cedric, que era prácticamente un desconocido, se desvivía por hacerlo pasar momentos agradables. Evitó volver a mencionar a Severus para no inquietarlos, pero no había un solo momento en que su corazón no gritara de dolor.

Draco sabía que Harry tardaría muchísimo tiempo en recuperarse y por eso le agradeció en el alma a Moody que le ofreciera trabajo a su amigo como su asistente personal. Fue en esos días de convivencia que se enteró que Cedric trabajaba temporalmente con Alastor para adquirir experiencia y poder manejar adecuadamente la compañía de software que tenía su padre. Ese tiempo también le sirvió para conocer mejor al hombre mayor y darse cuenta que era una excelente persona. Sabía que le había tomado un gran cariño a Harry, pero su oferta de trabajo no era una caridad y lo dejó bien claro. Él confiaba que el chico de ojos verdes se comprometiera en sus labores y Harry le aseguró que así sería.

Draco también había conseguido trabajo y aunque ganaba bastante poco, podía ahorrarlo todo para reparar su casa. Como Moody insistió en que Harry debía estar a su disposición las 24 horas al día, tuvo que mudarse a su casa e invitaron al rubio a acompañarlo. A Draco no le gustó nada la sugerencia, pero al final cedió porque era lo más conveniente para todos. Aún no podía vivir en su propia casa y el moreno se sentiría menos infeliz al tenerlo cerca. Fue algo inolvidable cuando llevaron las primeras cosas a la Mansión Malfoy para comenzar las reparaciones y hasta Alastor insistió en hacer algo de trabajo físico para ayudarlos. Por supuesto el hombre mayor le ofreció a Draco su apoyo financiero para que reparara su casa, pero la negativa del rubio fue inflexible. Así tardara una eternidad, le devolvería a la casa su antaña gloria por sus propios medios. Obviamente Harry no aceptó que rechazara su ayuda y acordaron que los gastos de la reparación la harían entre los dos.

* * * * * * * * * *

La tarde ya estaba avanzada cuando Draco decidió que ya había trabajado suficiente en su casa por ese día. Era sábado y había estado ocupado en reparar las tuberías de agua. Fue algo difícil porque no encontraba donde estaba la fuga, pero al final la localizó cerca de la toma principal. Cómo había tenido que remover una gran cantidad de tierra, estaba lleno de lodo de los pies a la cabeza. Jamás se había sentido tan sucio en toda su vida, pero a la vez tan feliz porque era muy satisfactorio haberlo hecho solo. Se metió al primer baño que encontró y abrió el grifo de la regadera. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó muchos ruidos y rogó no haber empeorado las cosas. Al cabo de unos segundos, los ruidos se apagaron y el agua comenzó a salir de la regadera. Ésta era café y además tenía un aroma desagradable, pero muy pronto se aclaró dando a entender que ya estaba limpia. Draco se puso a brincar como loco dando gritos de alegría y en uno de esos saltos fue a dar contra Sirius que acababa de entrar al baño.

-¿Qué festejas? –preguntó el hombre de ojos azules.

Draco se quedó petrificado de asombro al ver a su novio y no pudo articular palabra durante un minuto entero, pero luego volvió a saltar de alegría, pero ahora porque su novio había ido a buscarlo.

-¡¡¡Ya estás aquí!!! –gritó Draco loco de contento y se abalanzó sobre sus labios.

-¿Me extrañaste, mi amor? –preguntó Sirius cuando el rubio lo dejó respirar.

-Por supuesto que sí y lo sabes –le llenó el rostro de besos–. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías?

-Quería darte la sorpresa.

-¡Y vaya que me la has dado! –volvió a prenderse de sus labios, pero repentinamente se alejó–. ¡Ay, no! ¡Ya te ensucié! –miró apenado el barro que ya tenía la camisa y el saco del hombre.

-Como si me importara –lo tomó de la nuca y lo atrajo de nuevo hasta su cuerpo.

-Sirius… estoy todo sucio –le murmuró dentro de la boca.

-Eso se resuelve enseguida.

Para total asombro de Draco, Sirius lo desnudó en un santiamén para luego deshacerse de su ropa a la misma velocidad. El rubio bajó la mirada apenado cuando una mirada azul llena de deseo resbaló por todo su cuerpo.

-Perfecto. Cómo siempre supe que serías –susurró Sirius con evidente placer.

Volvió a acercar a Draco a su cuerpo y el rubio se estremeció sin remedio cuando su piel entró en contacto con la del hombre de ojos azules. Un hormigueó bajó de su estómago hasta su entrepierna que se levantó orgullosa en un segundo. Sirius volvió a atacar sus labios y ya no los abandonó mientras que sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la totalidad del cuerpo del rubio. Draco tampoco quiso quedarse atrás y también acarició todo aquello que estaba a su alcance… pecho, espalda, piernas… y por supuesto un músculo palpitante que se estremeció por su contacto. Sin querer, se movieron hacia el agua que aún salía de la regadera y Draco se arqueó hacia Sirius cuando sintió el líquido frío correr por su espalda. No era una sensación para nada placentera, pero el hombre no lo dejó salir de debajo del chorro.

-E-está f-fría –se quejó Draco tiritando.

-Tu cabello está sucio… hay que limpiarlo –le dijo traviesamente y lo metió por completo bajo el agua.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Sirius! ¡Déjame! –trató de salir, pero no le fue permitido–. ¡Pero me la vas a pagar!

Draco lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a meterse bajo la regadera. Sirius abrió la boca asombrado al sentir la tremenda frialdad del agua y se arrepintió enseguida de haber obligado al rubio a mojarse…no quería que pescara una pulmonía.

-¡E-está h-helada! –y trató de huir, pero Draco se lo impidió al enredarse en su cuerpo.

-¡Ah, no! Querías que me bañara, ¿no? Pues ahora lo haces conmigo.

Ya no teniendo otro remedio, Sirius se metió por completo bajo el agua tratando de mojarse por completo para mediar la temperatura de su cuerpo. Draco lo imitó y se apresuró a limpiar lo mejor que pudo su cabello y su cuerpo. No estuvieron más que unos minutos en la regadera, pero ambos estaban congelados cuando cerraron la llave.

-¿Tienes toallas? –le preguntó Sirius con los dientes castañeando.

-¿Tú qué crees? –lo miró enfurruñado–. ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces hay que entrar en calor de otra manera.

Sirius comenzó a masajear a Draco para que el calor volviera a su cuerpo. El rubio lo imitó, pero muy pronto los rudos movimientos se suavizaron y se convirtieron en caricias. Las manos de Sirius, mucho más expertas y atrevidas, estaban llegando a rincones que hicieron olvidar a Draco su frío. La temperatura comenzó a subir y más rápido de lo que pensaron ya sus cuerpos habían dejado de temblar. Bueno, temblaban, pero ahora por diferentes razones. El cuerpo del rubio era todavía más suave de lo que había imaginado Sirius y también mucho más deseable. El redondo trasero era simplemente suculento y sin que pudiera evitarlo, deslizó un dedo en su entrada. Draco gimió al sentir a ese pequeño intruso, pero no lo detuvo, muy al contrario, levantó una pierna para luego depositarla en la cadera del hombre para darle mayor libertad de movimiento.

A Sirius jamás se le habría ocurrido que su primera vez con el rubio sería de esa manera. Había planeado llevarlo a cenar y a bailar para luego tenerlo secuestrado en alguna habitación por días enteros, pero ahora no podía detenerse. El cuerpo de su novio era una suculenta tentación a la que no quería resistirse y lo hizo caminar hacia la pared. Sabía que ésa no era la mejor posición, pero al menos tenía la fortaleza para soportar el peso del rubio. Lo cargó por completo y aunque no fue fácil penetrarlo, una vez que estuvo dentro de ese cuerpo suave, todo fue completamente maravilloso. Draco le susurraba que lo amaba al ritmo al que lo poseía y él le decía lo mismo, pero con besos urgentes y húmedos. Su acto de amor fue breve, pero a la vez tan intenso que ambos se quedaron sin respiración. El rubio escondió el rostro en el cuello de Sirius mientras esperaba que su corazón recobrara su ritmo normal.

-¿No te lastimé, cariño? –le preguntó Sirius al tiempo que salía de él.

-¿Acaso me oíste quejarme? –le preguntó el rubio juguetonamente.

-Pues creo que no –rió de buena gana.

-Fue como siempre me imaginé que sería –lo besó profundamente–. Maravilloso porque mi primera vez fue con la persona que amo con todo mi corazón.

-Yo también te amo –le correspondió el beso con todo su ser.

Fue hasta que la noche ya estaba en pleno que salieron de la Mansión Malfoy. El aspecto de su ropa era bastante lastimero, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Se fueron directamente a la casa de Alastor y Draco no pudo evitar ponerse rojo ante la mirada divertida del hombre que no necesitaba preguntar si habían estado hasta esa hora realizando trabajo físico porque sabía que así había sido, aunque no precisamente lo habían invertido en la remodelación de la casa.

Sin embargo, las cosas se pusieron tensas cuando Harry se les unió. Una penetrante mirada verde se clavó en la azul y le preguntó muchas cosas en un segundo, pero se quedaron sin respuesta porque no hubo un momento de intimidad entre el moreno y Sirius. Había tantas cosas que Harry quería saber, pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo. Tenía un miedo terrible de que el novio de su amigo le confirmara que el amor de su vida aún seguía maldiciéndolo. Draco se fue a su habitación a arreglarse y luego salió con Sirius y no volvió a verlo sino hasta después de varios días. El rubio sólo regresó a despedirse porque se iría a vivir con Sirius a Monte Carlo.

A Harry le entristeció saber que ya no vería a su amigo tan seguido, pero se alegró por él. Draco lucía deslumbrante debido a la felicidad que emanaba por cada poro de su piel y eso era lo único que realmente importaba. Afortunadamente no todo había salido mal en toda esa locura de '_Operación Fortuna_' Al menos uno de ellos estaría con su pareja ideal y eso hacía que pensara que había valido la pena todo lo que hicieron.

Sí. Definitivamente había valido la pena porque aunque él nunca podría estar al lado de Severus, al menos conoció el verdadero significado de '_estar loca y profundamente enamorado_'

* * *

¡Perdónenme! Nunca fue mi intención dejarlos tanto tiempo sin historia... estoy dispuesta a aceptar patadas, jalones de greña y uno que otro Crucio... buuuuu... mil disculpas de nuevo... hasta pronto!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Vida muerta

Operación Fortuna (12/13)

Parejas = Harry/Severus

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

* * *

Amia, Sasamii, Lupita, Fabianadat : me alegra que no me hayan mandado ningún crucio, jejeje… fíjense que me hice bolas con los capítulos y en lugar de ser 13 serán 14... weno… espero que les guste lo que sigue… besos enormes!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Capítulo XII. Vida muerta**

La mañana era realmente hermosa. El canto de los pájaros armonizaba a la perfección con el sonido de las olas del mar. El viento fresco llevaba el dulce aroma de las flores que crecían por todas partes. Era la mejor época del año en Monte Carlo, pero eso no provocaba ningún efecto en Severus Snape que había vivido fuera de este mundo desde hacía más de un año. Estaba total y completamente vacío por dentro. No podía sentir nada… a excepción de una gran tristeza que lo mataba lenta y tortuosamente, pero que no acababa por arrebatarle la vida.

Miró hacia el acantilado que tenía bajo sus pies y avanzó un paso hacia él. Dos pasos más y todo terminaría. Un paso más. ¿Pero qué caso tenía morir? Sabía… estaba completamente seguro de que su tristeza lo acompañaría hasta en el más allá. Se dio media vuelta y regresó a su casa. Esa enorme y vacía casa que ya casi nunca abandonaba. Su trabajo en la ciudad lo atendía como un autómata de lunes a viernes de 9 a 3 y después… nada. Regresaba a ese lugar y se dejaba caer en un sillón hasta que su cuerpo rogaba por un poco de sueño. Dormía, se levantaba y volvía a la misma rutina de siempre. Sábados y domingos… una tortura sin fin. No recibía a nadie, no hablaba con nadie. Ni siquiera Sirius había podido penetrar esa coraza en la que se había envuelto.

Su mente a veces revivía lo pasado en un motel de quinta. De vez en cuando cerraba los ojos y algunas lágrimas escapaban de ellas cuando recordaba una sedosa melena negra y unos preciosos ojos verdes, pero ese recuerdo se presentaba cada vez con menos frecuencia. Era como un castigo. Necesitaba de ese maravilloso recuerdo para seguir respirando, pero su mente se negaba a concedérselo. Era como si ya estuviera cansada de revivir siempre lo mismo, como si le exigiera que le diera más cosas que atesorar, pero no podía hacerlo. Ya ni sabía cuántas veces estuvo a punto de tomar un avión para ir a buscar a Harry Potter y arrebatárselo a Alastor Moody con el cual aún vivía, pero el recordar todas las horribles cosas que le dijo en su despacho y luego en la habitación del anciano, lo hacían arrepentirse porque… ¿cómo suplicar por un perdón cuando todavía no podía perdonarse a sí mismo?

Tampoco era orgullo el que le impedía arrastrarse a los pies de su único amor suplicando su perdón. Era simplemente miedo. Un miedo terrible de ver en esos ojos verdes el mismo desprecio con que un día ofendió a su amado. Un miedo que lo dejaba congelado al imaginarse que Harry le dijera que lo perdonaba, pero que no fuera cierto. Porque pensaba que el perdón tendría que venir con una reconciliación. Esa reconciliación que le daría la bendición de volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos y borrar a besos todas las hirientes palabras que le dijo en un terrible acceso de celos. Le costó mucho trabajo aceptar que habían sido los celos lo que lo empujaron a perjurar contra una criatura buena y pura. Harry le había entregado su virginidad porque lo amaba y él, estúpidamente, no le creyó. Cuando debió caer de rodillas y dar gracias al cielo por haberlo encontrado, lo desprecio y lo humilló. Se dejó llevar por sus malditos celos al imaginar que alguien podría arrebatárselo y precisamente eso fue lo que provocó. Que Moody se lo llevara lejos y le quitara su razón de existir… que lo dejara desnudo en un mundo que ya no tenía sentido para él sin Harry.

La casa lo recibió como siempre, silenciosa y fría y Severus se dejó caer en el mismo lugar de siempre. Su mirada se perdió en la nada esperando que su mente lo consolara con ese bello recuerdo una vez más, pero no fue así. Las horas pasaron muy lentamente y él seguía sin poder volver a vivir el maravilloso instante en que hizo suyo a Harry. Una lágrima resbaló por su pálida mejilla al ver que ya no podía escuchar la voz de su amado diciéndole que lo amaba… tanto… tanto… tanto.

'¡_Oh, Harry_!' –se cubrió el rostro con las manos–. '_Yo también te amo_'

El sonido del teléfono sonando en la distancia no logró sacarlo de su tristeza y sonó y sonó y sonó, pero Severus siguió donde estaba.

* * * * * * * * * *

-No contesta –dijo Sirius poniendo el auricular en su lugar–. Tal vez debería ir a verlo.

-A lo mejor le dio un paro cardíaco –comentó Draco con jovialidad y su pareja le mandó una mirada de advertencia–. No. No creo que tengamos tanta suerte.

-Ya basta, cariño –suspiró con irritación–. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás guardándole rencor?

-¡Hasta que mi amigo vuelva a sonreír! –explotó repentinamente–. ¡Cuando Harry quiera volver a vivir, hasta ese momento dejaré de maldecir a Severus Snape!

Sirius ya no le contestó para no seguir discutiendo. La vida entre los dos era plena y feliz a excepción de cuando hablaban de sus respectivos amigos. Aceptaba que a Draco no le faltaba razón para seguir enojado con Severus porque Harry aún no se recuperaba de su terrible experiencia. Todos intentaban integrarlo al mundo, pero debían aceptar que hasta el momento no habían tenido éxito. El moreno trabajaba muy duro para agradecerle a Alastor la gran confianza que le tenía, pero una vez que terminaba con sus labores diarias, no había poder humano que lo hiciera acompañarlos a alguna reunión o fiesta. Los ojos verdes parecían haber perdido su brillo para siempre y era muy rara la ocasión en que sus labios se curvaban en una media sonrisa.

'_Debo poner una solución a todo esto_' –pensaba Sirius en ese momento–. '_Draco seguirá enojado hasta que Harry no vuelva a hacer feliz y ya no quiero verlo así_' –volteó a ver a su pareja que se afanaba en peinar su largo cabello rubio con movimientos bruscos delatando su molestia–. '_Voy a hablar con Alastor_'

Sirius salió de la recámara con la mirada de Draco clavada en su espalda. Al rubio no le gustaba enojarse con su pareja, pero en verdad lo sacaba de quicio hablar de Severus Snape. Había mucho de verdad en lo que dijo, pero su verdadera molestia radicaba en saber que Harry aún amaba al hombre de cabellos negros. No comprendía cómo era posible que siguiera enamorado de alguien que lo había lastimado tanto y se enojaba aún más cuando el moreno lo disculpaba. En más de una ocasión se había aguantado las ganas de cruzarle el rostro a bofetadas para ver si así entraba en razón, pero sabía que no le serviría de nada. Harry seguiría suspirando por Severus Snape por el resto de su vida.

El estar al servicio de Moody le habría brindado la oportunidad de conocer a muchas personas y sabía que ya había recibido dos proposiciones de noviazgo, pero las rechazó sin meditarlo. Draco sabía que su amigo aún guardaba la esperanza de que Severus se presentara un día, le pidiera perdón y pudieran estar juntos otra vez.

'_No me gusta nada la idea de que Harry regrese con Severus, pero creo que no hay otra salida_' –suspiró profundamente–. '_Ese hombre podrá ser despreciable, pero es el único que puede hacer feliz a mi amigo_' –los ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas–. '_Y yo quiero que sea feliz. Quiero verlo sonreír de nuevo_'

Se levantó y caminó hasta el teléfono para hablar con Alastor.

* * * * * * * * * *

-¡Apúrate, Harry! –gritó por tercera ocasión Alastor–. ¡Se nos va a ir el avión!

-Ya estoy aquí.

Harry llegó corriendo a su lado y tomó el pequeño maletín que el hombre tenía a su lado. El anciano lo había tenido corriendo toda la mañana porque había decidido, algo precipitadamente, que le apetecía pasar el fin de semana en Venecia. Alastor viajaba por todo el mundo y Harry lo acompañaba siempre a excepción de una vez que fue a Monte Carlo. Le habría encantado ir con él para ver si tenía suerte y podía ver a Severus aunque fuera de lejos, pero el hombre se había negado en redondo a llevarlo. Alastor se había portado excelente, casi como un padre, y comprendía perfectamente su recelo… no quería que Severus volviera a lastimarlo. Pero tanto Draco como su jefe no entendían que lo único que lo lastimaba era no estar cerca de él. Ya había aceptado que el hombre de ojos negros no lo querría jamás, pero rogaba por una última oportunidad de estar con él… no le importaba en calidad de qué. Daría lo que fuera por estar de nuevo entre sus brazos… sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo… que lo besara con pasión aunque después de lo alejara de su lado para siempre. **Una última vez**. Sabía que era una vana esperanza, pero era realmente esa esperanza lo único que lo mantenía con vida. Ya ni sabía cuántas veces había pensado quitarse la vida, pero la ilusión de estar una vez más con Severus lo había detenido.

Se llamaba cobarde porque no tenía el suficiente valor de ir a Monte Carlo y presentarse ante él, pero recordar sus hirientes palabras lo hacían temblar de dolor y sabía que no podría soportar escucharlas de nuevo. Su necesidad de verlo era mucha, pero el miedo era mucho más grande. Lo amaba tanto que sabía que no soportaría su desprecio, se desmoronaría y ya no podría levantarse, ni siquiera para matarse.

-Te tardaste muchísimo –le reclamó airadamente Alastor a su asistente–. En serio te voy a patear el trasero si perdemos el avión.

-Lo siento mucho –se disculpó al tiempo que le abría la puerta de la casa.

-¿Te acordaste de encargar los disfraces?

-Sí, señor –frunció el ceño–. Pero no sé porque encargó uno para mí.

-Porque no voy a permitir que te quedes encerrado en el hotel mientras el carnaval está en todo su apogeo –se metieron al automóvil que los llevaría al aeropuerto–. Y quita esa cara de disgusto porque no tendrás ningún pretexto para no acompañarme a divertirme.

-Pero es que…

-Pero nada –lo interrumpió enojado–. Ya te pasaste mucho tiempo encerrado y eso se acabó, muchacho.

Alastor viró el rostro para evitar que Harry le respondiera y el moreno sólo pudo suspirar profundamente. A él no le apetecía en lo absoluto ponerse un disfraz y mucho menos participar en un carnaval, pero sabía que no podría evitarlo pues su jefe era muy testarudo.

* * * * * * * * * *

Venecia rebosaba de gente bulliciosa y escandalosa que hicieron que Harry frunciera el ceño molesto. ¿Cómo era posible que todas esas personas lucieran ebrias si apenas rebasaba el medio día? Alastor en cambio, miraba a su alrededor con sumo interés y le señalaba con mucho entusiasmo algunas cosas curiosas. Sortearon lo mejor que pudieron a la gente para poder alcanzar la puerta del hotel en el que iban a hospedarse y Harry no pudo menos que suspirar con alivio. Aún cuando ese lugar también estaba abarrotado, todos se comportaban civilizadamente. No hubo ningún problema al registrarse y subieron a sus habitaciones para descansar el resto del día. Alastor ya le había informado que estaban invitados a cenar a la casa de un amigo italiano y que después se pondrían sus disfraces para poder vagar por la ciudad y unirse al jubileo público.

Harry ayudó a Alastor a recostarse para descansar y él mismo pensó hacer lo mismo, pero luego cambió de opinión. Jamás había estado en esa ciudad y por eso mismo se asomó al balcón que tenía su habitación para observar a la gente que había en la calle. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su cuarto no daba hacia la plaza que acababan de cruzar. En lugar de eso, tenía una magnífica vista de un canal de agua que corría a un costado del hotel. Como se encontraba en el primer piso, su balcón estaba muy cerca del agua y pudo observar a detalles a los gondoleros que manejaban las barcazas con mucha habilidad. Se quedó ahí imaginándose lo bello que sería pasear en una de ellas con Severus.

El tiempo se le fue volando y regresó a la habitación cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Este era un mensajero que llevaba en sus manos dos enormes cajas que tenían los disfraces que Alastor encargó. El moreno le indicó que las dejara sobre una mesa antes de darle una generosa propina y cerrar las puertas tras él. Tal vez no le apetecía en lo absoluto ir al carnaval, pero aún así se emocionó cuando tuvo entre sus manos su disfraz. Este era un conjunto extremadamente elegante de pantalón, camisa y una larga capa color verde esmeralda que tenía bordados en toda su extensión piedras de bisutería que hacían que brillara como un cielo estrellado. Se puso sobre el rostro un pequeño antifaz y sonrió infantilmente.

-Así que te gustó tu traje –dijo Alastor reuniéndose con él en ese momento.

-En verdad es muy bonito –le contestó Harry asintiendo también con la cabeza.

-Muéstrame el mío –le pido antes de acomodarse en una silla.

Harry desenvolvió el traje de Alastor y vio que también era muy bello. Este era azul marino y tenía las mismas piedras que el suyo. Su diseño era casi idéntico con la sola diferencia de que la capa de su jefe eran muchísimo más corta que la suya.

-Espero que los pantalones me queden bien –opinó el anciano al ver que parecían una o dos tallas menos de lo que usualmente utilizaba.

-Yo creo que sí –Harry también los observó con detenimiento–. Le mandé al sastre nuestras medidas y le hice hincapié en que debía respetarlas.

-Vuelve a guardarlos y envíalos a esta dirección –le pasó una tarjeta blanca–. Debemos salir en una hora para poder llegar a tiempo a cenar.

-Enseguida, señor.

Harry tomó la tarjeta antes de volver a meter los trajes a sus cajas y salió para llevarlos a la recepción. Una atenta chica le prometió que los disfraces serían enviados inmediatamente a la casa del italiano y volvió a su habitación para arreglarse. No les fue fácil abandonar el hotel porque la gente parecía haberse multiplicado en la calle y tuvieron que caminar varias cuadras antes de poder conseguir un transporte. A partir de ese momento ya no tuvieron ningún problema para llegar a la casa del amigo de Alastor. Harry se enteró de que el italiano era miembro de la antigua aristocracia, y aún cuando eso ya no tenía demasiada importancia en la actualidad, si le había proporcionado al hombre una imponente casa que parecía más bien un palacio. El moreno admiraba todo lo que lo rodeaba apenas acordándose de mantener la boca cerrada. Se encontró con que mucha gente había sido invitada a esa cena, pero aún así se sorprendió muchísimo cuando se encontró cara a cara con Draco. Ambos muchachos se abrazaron con entusiasmo y Harry hasta se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla a Sirius que sólo rió.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a estar en Venecia? –le reclamó el moreno a su amigo.

-Porque fue algo que decidimos de improviso –le contestó el rubio sonriendo–. Apenas bajamos del avión hace como media hora, ¿verdad, amor?

-Así es –aceptó Sirius de inmediato–. ¡Hola, Alastor! –saludó al anciano que los miraba con picardía–. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Igual de sorprendido que Harry por encontrarlos aquí, pero me alegra muchísimo verlos –le contestó antes de mirar directamente a Draco–. A ver cuando te dignas ir a Inglaterra –le reclamó en broma–. Las obras ya casi terminan en tu casa y tú ni siquiera has hablado para ver cómo va todo.

-¡Oh, lo siento tanto! –el rubio se sonrojó un poco–. Es que no he tenido tiempo, pero le prometo que la próxima semana me tendrán por allá.

-Eso espero porque pienso hacer la fiesta de inauguración a pesar de que el dueño no esté presente, ¿me has entendido?

-Por completo –le dijo riendo antes de besarlo en la mejilla–. Sabe que le agradezco mucho el apoyo que me ha dado para terminar las reparaciones.

-Entonces también dale las gracias a Harry –miró al moreno que medio sonrió–. Él es quién realmente ha estado al pendiente de todo.

-No vas a reconocer tu casa cuando la veas, Draco –dijo el moreno complacido–. Está quedando realmente preciosa.

-También es tu casa y lo sabes –lo abrazó cariñosamente–. Muchas gracias por hacer todo esto por mí.

-De nada –le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

En ese momento el anfitrión llamó su atención y fueron conducidos al comedor. Éste era muy amplio, pero apenas se dio abasto para los numerosos invitados. El tener a Draco a su lado le hizo a Harry muy llevadera la cena y también la idea de participar en el carnaval porque el rubio afirmó que su pareja y él también iban a asistir. En cuanto la cena terminó, Draco llevó a su amigo a una habitación de la planta alta. El disfraz verde ya se encontraba fuera de la caja y extendido sobre la cama. Junto a él yacía otro pero de color amarillo muy, muy bajito. Supo enseguida que era el de Draco y no tuvo menos que aceptar que le quedaría a las mil maravillas. No a todo el mundo le sentaba el amarillo, pero en general al rubio le quedaban todos los colores habido y por haber debido a su cremosa piel blanca. Con más entusiasmo del que había sentido en mucho tiempo, Harry se desprendió de sus ropas y se puso su disfraz. Su toque era una maravilla y se sintió como un rey al ver su imponente aspecto. La enorme capa era el complemento perfecto y sonrió al pensar que sólo le faltaba una corona para lucir exactamente como un monarca. Draco se deshizo en halagos por su apariencia, pero el moreno le devolvió los cumplidos al verlo ya vestido. El amarillo le quedaba más que bien y hacía que su cabello rubio resaltara divinamente. Ambos se pusieron los antifaces antes de abandonar la habitación.

Cuando volvieron al vestíbulo, Harry notó que ya muchos de los invitados tenían puesto sus disfraces y se les quedó viéndolos embobado. Tanto los hombres como las mujeres lucían espectaculares en sus trajes y jamás notó que Draco se hacía señas con Sirius que ya también se había cambiado. Alastor estaba junto a su amigo luciendo su traje azul marino que, para su fortuna, le había quedado muy bien. En ese mudo lenguaje, la pareja llegó a un pronto acuerdo y tanto como Sirius como Alastor desaparecieron rápidamente.

-No veo a Sirius –dijo Draco llamando la atención de Harry–. Será mejor que nos adelantemos y los veremos en la plaza.

-¿Estás seguro? –lo miró dudoso–. ¿No se enojará por no haberlo esperado?

-Sirius jamás se enoja conmigo –afirmó sonriente–. Ya vámonos.

-¿Y el señor Moody? –todavía objetó–. Debo esperarlo.

-Seguramente está con Sirius –lo sujetó del codo y lo condujo hacia la salida–. Ya verás que pronto nos alcanzarán.

Una vez afuera tomaron el primer auto de alquiler que tuvieron a la mano y que los llevó al corazón de Venecia. Mientras caminaban entre la gente, Harry rogaba porque ningún borracho derramara vino sobre su traje… le daría mucho coraje que se lo estropearan cuando apenas acababa de ponérselo. Afortunadamente eso no sucedió y suspiró de alivio cuando él y su amigo llegaron a una plaza que no estaba tan atestada de gente. Draco lo había tomado de la mano para no perderlo entre la muchedumbre y siguió haciéndolo mientras caminaban. Harry se cohibió un poco al ver que llamaban muchísimo la atención pues a pesar de que casi todos estaban disfrazados, ninguno llevaba unos trajes tan hermosos como los suyos.

-¿Oyes eso? –Draco se detuvo un momento y Harry aguzó el oído–. ¡Es música! –dijo exageradamente emocionado–. ¡Mira! ¡Es allá! –señaló hacia el frente donde a lo lejos se podía distinguir a un numeroso grupo de personas–. ¡Vamos a bailar! –lo jaló con fuerza.

-No, Draco –el moreno se resistió a caminar–. Mejor nos quedamos aquí a esperar a Sirius y al señor Moody.

-¡Estás loco! –rió con ganas–. Yo no voy a quedarme con las ganas de bailar un poco.

A Draco le costó algo de trabajo hacer que lo siguiera, pero una vez que se mezclaron con la gente, Harry decidió relajarse y disfrutar de la música. No era un buen bailarín y lo sabía, pero en ese momento era lo que menos importaba porque en realidad nadie estaba bailando con nadie. Hombres y mujeres por igual se le ponían enfrente por algunos segundos mientras se movían al ritmo de la música y luego se alejaban tan rápido como llegaban. El moreno se sobresaltó al notar que no veía a su amigo rubio por ningún lado y se puso de puntitas para tratar de localizarlo, pero éste había desaparecido. Algo muy parecido a la alarma hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho y se giró para alejarse, pero en el siguiente segundo todo a su alrededor se desvaneció… la música, la gente que seguía bailando sin parar. Su corazón detuvo su loco cabalgar al contemplarse en un inconfundible par de ojos negros. Tanto los conocía que no era necesario contemplar el amado rostro de Severus, que ahora se encontraba medio oculto por un antifaz, para saber que eran de él. Tal fue su emoción que las piernas le fallaron y fue necesario que se sujetara de los fuertes hombros del hombre para no ir a dar al piso.

--------------

Hasta pronto!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Renacer

Operación Fortuna (13/14)

Parejas = Harry/Severus

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

* * *

Sasamii: Trataré de apurarme para evitar sufrir con el crucio, jajajaja… espero que te guste el capi… hasta luego!!!!!!!

Ami: Pensaré en lo del epílogo porque no lo tenía contemplado, jejeje… ya veré que se me ocurre, por el momento estoy dándole los toques finales al último capítulo ; ) … trataré de no tardarme en actualizar… besos

* * *

**Capítulo XIII. Renacer**

Severus apenas si podía respirar. La parecía imposible lo que estaba sucediendo y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para saber si estaba soñando y el dolor que sintió le comprobó que estaba despierto y que tenía a Harry entre sus brazos. Cuando éste se prendió de sus hombros, automáticamente lo abrazó y lo pegó a su pecho. Los hermosos ojos verdes que tanto añoró volver a ver estaban justo frente a él y también ese cuerpo suave que tanto extrañó. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la voz murió en su garganta y sólo pudo seguir contemplando a Harry que también estaba en shock. Tuvieron que pasar largos segundos para que el moreno saliera de su profundo asombro y entonces devoró con la mirada los suculentos labios que tenía delante suyo. Esos labios que tanto quería besar y del que ahora resbalaba un pequeño hilito de sangre porque el hombre se los había mordido con violencia. Una inesperada vergüenza lo invadió repentinamente y trató de escapar, pero Severus no se lo permitió. Le puso una mano en la espalda y lo apretó aún más a su cuerpo. Harry no sabía si ese loco palpitar que sentía en el pecho era su corazón o el de Severus, pero igual no le importó demasiado. Su antiguo amante no lo había dejado alejarse y eso definitivamente era una muy buena señal. La pequeña esperanza de volver a estar con Severus cobró nueva vida dentro de su alma al no encontrar en su mirada ninguna señal de desprecio y sintió tal felicidad que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Una logró escapar y resbaló lentamente por su mejilla.

La vista de esa pequeña gota de cristal hizo que Severus bajara hasta las mismas entrañas del infierno y fue su turno de querer huir, pero Harry lo impidió al ponerle los brazos alrededor del cuello y depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

'¡¡¡_NO_!!!' –gritó el alma de Severus al saber que el moreno le estaba otorgando el tan añorado y, a la vez, temido perdón con ese fraternal beso–. '¡¡¡_NO_!!!' –volvió a gritar–. '¡¡¡_No así, mi amor!!! ¡¡¡No quiero que solamente me perdones!!! ¡¡¡Quiero volver a ti_!!!'

Las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas frente a Harry que se inmediato se agachó para tratar de levantarlo, pero no se lo permitió.

-Déjame… vete de aquí –le suplicó Severus en voz baja–. Vete… no quiero que me mires así… así no –terminó diciendo lastimeramente.

-¿Entonces cómo, mi amor? –le preguntó el moreno dulcemente–. ¿Así? –se quitó el antifaz antes de obligarlo a mirarlo.

Severus se quedó petrificado al ver en su rostro la más exquisita expresión de amor. Si acaso era posible, el muchacho lucía todavía más hermoso que en antaño. Se levantó del piso como hipnotizado y también se quitó el antifaz antes de acariciar la cara del moreno con ambas manos. Quería llenárselas con la sedosidad de esa piel que tanto había extrañado.

-Harry… yo… yo –comenzó a tartamudear Severus.

Después de algunos segundos de plena contemplación del feliz rostro del moreno, la realidad lo hizo temblar sin control. ¿Ahora que pasaría? Había imaginado muchas veces lo que le diría cuando por fin lo tuviera frente a frente, pero este encuentro había sido tan inesperado que ahora no podía pensar con claridad. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta es que no querría volver a perderlo jamás, jamás, jamás. Y precisamente por eso, hizo lo único realmente lógico… se prendió de su labios con verdadera desesperación.

Harry había seguido con expectación las diferentes emociones que cruzaron por el rostro de su antiguo amante y cada una de ellas lo llenaban más y más de felicidad. Primero fue estupor, angustia, luego le siguió un espantoso miedo, pero que fue rápidamente sustituido por una admiración que hizo que el rubor se le subiera al rostro, después… ¡AMOR! ¡¡¡MUCHISIMO AMOR!!! Y eso fue lo que lo hizo sentirse nuevamente vivo y tener la innegable seguridad de que su deseo de volver a estar con Severus ya no era una quimera, sino una hermosa realidad. Ahora, en ese mismo momento, el dueño de su alma le estaba regalando el más increíble beso que ni siquiera en sus sueños más osados se hubiera podido imaginar.

Todo el dolor, toda la desdicha, todas las horribles cosas que su amante le gritó se esfumaron como si jamás hubieran existido y mágicamente se transportó al día en que se entregó a Severus. Para él, acababa de despertar de un corto sueño que le repuso las energías y ya estaba más que dispuesto a volver a hacer el amor.

-¡Oh, Severus! Te amo tanto… tanto… tanto –le susurró apasionadamente Harry dentro de la boca y para sorpresa del moreno, el hombre volvió a ir dar al piso.

Severus había dejado de escuchar esa frase en su cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo y la había extrañado con desesperación. Fue tal la impresión de oírsela decir al moreno con la misma emoción de antes que no pudo sostenerse en pie. Se hizo daño al caer, pero no le importó porque Harry se arrodilló junto a él y siguió diciéndole que lo amaba con locura. Severus abrió la boca para aspirar aire con desesperación… la emoción ya casi no lo dejaba respirar. Sin pensarlo, tomó al moreno de la nuca y lo hizo recostarse en el piso, cosa por demás peligrosa porque la gente a su alrededor no había dejado de bailar.

Severus ya se acomodaba junto a él cuando fueron obligados a levantarse por Draco, Sirius y Alastor, pero ellos no les prestaron la menor atención. Fueron llevados a rastras a través de la plaza por los tres hombres que no podían dejar de reír pues ni el moreno ni Severus estaban ya en ese mundo. Les tomó una eternidad poder llegar al hotel y no fue sino hasta que el anciano apartó a su asistente de Severus que éste regresó a la realidad.

-¿¡¡¡Qué diablos cree que está haciendo, vejete imbécil!!!? –le gritó Severus a Alastor con furia y trató de volver a sujetar a Harry, pero el anciano se lo impidió–. ¡¡¡Harry es mío y de nadie más!!! –siguió gritando a todo pulmón sin que le importara que la gente se le quedara viendo–. ¡¡¡Ya lo mantuvo demasiado tiempo alejado de mí, pero se acabó!!! ¡¡¡No voy a permitirle volver a arrebatármelo!!! ¿¡¡¡Me oyó!!!? –dio un paso al frente–. ¡¡¡Ahora hágase a un lado antes de que le deshaga el alma a golpes, anciano idiota!!!

El potente puñetazo que se estrelló en su mandíbula fue lo suficientemente bueno y sorpresivo para lograr que Severus se tambaleara. Harry gritó de espanto al ver como Alastor golpeaba a su amante y trató de llegar a él, pero Draco se lo impidió al sujetarlo con fuerza.

-Ese golpe te lo habías ganado desde hacía mucho tiempo, Snape –le dijo Alastor con voz siseante–. Y da gracias al cielo de que soy muy viejo porque si no lo fuera, ya te estarían trasladando al hospital con todos los huesos rotos.

-¡¡¡Me las va a pagar!!! –espetó Severus y trató de llegar hasta el anciano, pero Sirius se lo impidió–. ¡¡¡Suéltame, Sirius!!! ¡¡¡Suéltame, con un demonio!!! –se revolvió con fuerza entre los brazos de su amigo–. ¡¡¡Déjame darle lo que se merece!!! ¡¡¡Qué me sueltes!!! –ordenó furioso, pero no fue obedecido.

Muy al contrario, Sirius lo arrastró hacia atrás alejándolo del hotel mientras que Harry recibía el mismo trato, pero por parte de Draco y Alastor. Ambos gritaron que los soltaran y se desesperaron porque jamás pudieron deshacerse de las manos que les impedían seguir juntos.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Déjame! ¡Quiero ir con Severus! –le rogó Harry a su amigo una vez que traspasaron las puertas del hotel–. Lo amo, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Lo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón! ¡Déjame volver a él! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! –siguió rogando mientras era conducido al elevador.

Luchó con fiereza para impedir ser metido al aparato, pero de poco valieron sus esfuerzos. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y fue literalmente arrastrado hasta su habitación. Una vez ahí, fue liberado y el moreno se dedicó a lanzar cuanto improperio se le ocurrió a los dos hombres que solamente sonrieron ante su explosión de furia. Cuando por fin se le terminaron los insultos, Harry se desplomó en el piso y lloró todavía con más desconsuelo que aquella vez que fue despreciado. Eso le rompió el corazón al rubio y supo que había llegado demasiado lejos. Había querido alejar al moreno de Severus por un corto tiempo para hacerle pagar todo el sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar a su amigo, pero jamás se imaginó que también crucificaría a Harry en el proceso.

-Ya, Harry… no llores –se apresuró a arrodillarse junto a él–. Severus está a punto de pasar por ti.

-¿Qué? –el llanto se detuvo como por arte de magia.

-En este momento Sirius lo está convenciendo de que alquile una góndola para que te rapte –le explicó con una enorme sonrisa–. Deberás perdonarme por hacerte pasar un mal rato, pero te juro que no pude evitarlo. De algún modo ese infeliz debía pagar el haberte despreciado.

-¿Qué? –volvió a repetir el moreno que todavía no captaba lo que su amigo le explicaba.

-Que te pares, te laves la cara y te vayas al balcón a esperar a Severus –le ordenó riendo.

Ya después le explicaría lo que estaba pasando. Ahora su amigo no tenía cabeza para razonar… solamente un corazón que había resucitado después de haber estado muerto durante más de un año.

-Severus… Severus… ¿va a pasar por mí? –preguntó Harry incrédulo.

-Y si no quieres que pase de largo el hotel, debes apresurarte –el moreno se levantó del piso como impulsado por un resorte–. Sé muy feliz al lado de ese bastardo desgraciado, Harry –le dijo el rubio con mucha dulzura al tiempo que le limpiaba el rostro–. Te lo mereces.

-No le digas así –le suplicó de inmediato.

-No volveré a hacerlo, pero sabes que eso es exactamente lo que pienso de él –suspiró profundamente–. No me gusta la idea de que esté contigo, pero sé que solamente a su lado serás feliz, así que… –se encogió de hombros dramáticamente–. … no nos queda otro remedio que resignarnos, ¿verdad, Alastor?

-Así es, Draco –aceptó el anciano que se masajeaba la mano con la que había golpeado a Severus.

Era obvio que él mismo había recibido mucho daño, pero la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que iluminaba su rostro le hacía saber al moreno que en verdad estaba feliz de haber podido golpear al hombre de cabellos negros.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias por comprender y… ayudarme a recuperar al hombre que amaré hasta que muera.

En ese momento su aturdida mente puso las cosas en su lugar y se percató que ellos habían sido los responsables directos de ese encuentro con Severus. Sabía que les había costado mucho trabajo tomar esa decisión porque el hombre no les agradaba en lo absoluto y por eso mismo se los agradecía aún más.

-De nada –Draco le palmeó la espalda–. Pero en serio debes apurarte porque tu Romeo ya debe estar bajo tu ventana –y lo empujó hacia su habitación.

-¡Harry! –Alastor llamó su atención y el moreno volteó a verlo–. Sé que serás muy feliz, pero si no lo eres… sabes que siempre puedes volver conmigo.

-Gracias –le agradeció sinceramente antes de darse la vuelta e ir a su habitación.

Corrió al balcón y atisbó al canal. Ya pasaba de medianoche, pero sabía que su amado no tendría ningún problema en conseguir una góndola porque estaban en pleno carnaval. De hecho no pasaron más que cinco minutos antes de que sus ojos verdes distinguieran una embarcación que se acercaba lentamente. Sin poder evitarlo, levantó una mano para indicarle a Severus donde se encontraba y recibió como contestación un pequeño grito de felicidad que hizo que toda su piel se erizara. Comprendió que el hombre llevaba el corazón en la garganta al imaginar que posiblemente no había podido deshacerse de la vigilancia de Alastor. Definitivamente se le enterneció el corazón al ver su expresión de urgencia cuando la góndola se puso bajo el balcón.

-¡Apúrate, mi amor! –le dijo Severus en voz baja, pero con evidente apremio pues no quería que los descubrieran huyendo–. Deslízate y no tengas miedo. Yo te sostendré.

Como a Harry le pareció muy romántico todo ese asunto del rapto, decidió actuar como si de verdad estuviera huyendo. Miró sobre su hombro y vio a Draco parado en el umbral de la puerta diciéndole adiós. El chico de ojos verdes le sonrió antes de pasar una pierna sobre el barandal. Comenzó a deslizarse al tiempo que pensaba que era una verdadera suerte que su habitación estuviera en el primer piso. Severus se equilibró en la embarcación mientras lo ayudaba a descender lo más seguro posible. Como aún llevaba su larga capa, eso dificultó un poco la bajada, pero llegó ileso a la góndola. En cuanto los labios del moreno estuvieron accesibles, Severus se prendió de ellos con verdadera urgencia. Le había parecido una eternidad el poco tiempo que no pudo besarlo y mucho más al pensar que Alastor lo mantendría lejos de él por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Obviamente por su mente jamás pasó la idea de quedarse con los brazos cruzados y fue solamente porque Sirius lo convenció de que era mejor raptar a Harry que tratar de convencer a Alastor de que se lo entregara, que no entró al hotel para armarle un verdadero escándalo al hombre mayor.

-Vámonos ya –le ordenó Severus al gondolero antes de sentarse en los asientos de la embarcación para seguir besando a Harry.

El moreno aún no podía creer del todo que todo eso estuviera pasando, pero lo que le parecía todavía más increíble es que Severus lo amara. El hombre aún no se lo había dicho, pero lo sabía. La forma en que lo había mirado antes y en que lo besaba en ese momento, era más elocuente que mil palabras. El hombre de cabellos negros había intentado separarse para verificar que nadie los estuviera siguiendo, pero Harry no se lo permitió y lo mantuvo cautivo hasta que el gondolero se detuvo y carraspeó para llamar su atención.

Severus dejó en libertad los palpitantes labios del moreno que suspiró de puro amor. Le regaló una larga mirada antes de levantarse para pagarle al gondolero que los ayudó a desembarcar. Condujo a Harry hasta una amplia avenida donde detuvo a un taxi y dejó mudo al moreno cuando pidió ser llevado al aeropuerto.

-¿Al aeropuerto? –los ojos verdes lo miraron sorprendido–. ¿Pues adónde vamos?

-A Monte Carlo –Severus le pellizcó suavemente la mejilla–. Quiero sacarte lo más pronto que pueda de Italia para no darle la menor oportunidad a Alastor de evitar que estemos juntos.

-¡Oh, Severus! –el moreno se le fue encima para comérselo a besos–. ¡En verdad me estás raptando!

-Por supuesto que sí –le contestó con una expresión tan fiera que logró que el corazón de Harry latiera a toda velocidad dentro de su pecho–. Nadie va a apartarte de mi lado nunca más –lo abrazó con fuerza–. Nadie volverá a hacerlo, mi amor. Y mucho menos… yo –dijo la última palabra con la voz quebrada.

-Severus...

El hombre nunca supo que iba a decir el chico porque capturó sus labios y lo besó con la misma desesperación con que lo había hecho desde que volvió a verlo. Ya después tendrían tiempo para hablar. Por el momento lo único que quería era fundirse en uno con él para estar seguro de que jamás volvería a perderlo… para hacerle comprender, a través de su cuerpo, cuanto lo amaba y lo necesitaba… para rogarle una y otra vez que le perdonara toda su estupidez… hacerlo olvidar, a toda costa, todo el sufrimiento que le había causado por ser tan imbécil. Sabía que eso le iba a llevar toda la vida… pero esta totalmente dispuesto a hacerlo.

* * *

Hasta luego!!!


End file.
